


50 Shades of Business Men

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Boss Tom, F/M, Mile High Club, Reader is Donna basically, Secretary - Freeform, Two of the world's hottest men fighting for you, corporate world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: Imagine all the luster and draw of the famous Mr. Grey infused into a story filled with drama, intrigue, and sex. Two impossibly wealthy men with connections and every possible wooing technique at their finger tips and one singular focus: you. You may ask yourself why Thomas W. Hiddleston and Michael Fassbender are chasing after you with an intensity that both thrills and terrifies you. All the while, you play the stoic and sassy secretary, much like Donna from Suits...Basically a story for all of us with the guilty pleasure of two men wanting you, both willing to do anything and amaze.





	1. I'm Not An Answering Machine

After everything that happened, you would spend a lot of time looking back to how everything started. The day you first met Thomas W. Hiddleston.

A week before, you’d applied to a secretarial position at one of the largest companies in New York City, Hiddleston & Co., not really expecting to hear anything back with your limited experience and lack of major personal connections. But within three days, you got a call and the first round of interviews with HR. Now you are staring down the flat metal of the elevator as it sent you to the top floor where you’d be heading every day if you were hired. Thomas W. Hiddleston’s personal secretary. Now that’s an intimidating prospect.

You were dressed in the most professional outfit you owned that was at least 6 months outdated compared to the clothing you’d already seen. The security guards you passed on the way in looked better off than you did. You worried at the fabric and mussed with your pinned up hair, hoping that the reflection you could make out in the metal wasn’t how you looked in reality. But there was no time to fix it now. 

The doors opened with a small ding and you stepped out onto the white tiles that gleamed up at you like a mirage. A tall and stick thin woman greeted you with a clear once over, as if she was judging everything she saw, almost immediately. You tried to ignore the urge to play with your hair again as her smile started to resemble a sneer. 

“Good afternoon,” She greeted in a sickeningly sweet tone that reminded you of every person who ever worked in customer service. The hard glint to her eyes and the slight pressure she was applying to the clipboard in front of her spoke of an annoyance or a disgust she was doing rather well at hiding. “Mr. Hiddleston will see you now. He doesn’t like to be left waiting.”

Without another word, she began a hurried pace to two huge french doors. Her heels clicked obnoxiously against the tile, cutting through your thoughts like an ice pick, sending every previously rehearsed answer to a million pieces. Maybe she was just pissed off because she had to lead her replacement to her boss. You could understand that injustice. But you had no idea how it was ultimately your fault. 

This indignant woman opened the door graciously, giving you an excellent view of what a billionaire's office might look like. Modern would be a good description, but it was unlike anything you'd seen represented before. Open windows across the whole of one wall gave a beautiful view of the city, bathing the white room in the warm red of the late afternoon sun. Furniture was practical, the giant desk off to the side was organized, and shelves hinted at a rather impressive work library. It was clean and open, something that instantly made you feel more vulnerable. 

“Sir, your 4 o’clock is here,” she said unceremoniously to the tall figure you'd failed to notice before, standing in front of the window, taking in the same view you'd admired quickly.

He turned around immediately, taking in your appearance without the same judgement you'd seen in every one you'd walked past. So this was Thomas W. Hiddleston.

He was absolutely gorgeous. It shouldn't be fair that a man could be so powerful and be so beautiful at the same time. He towered above you with ease, his legs going on for miles. He wore suits that tailored to his body perfectly, giving hints of muscle and definition through the just barely straining buttons. And if his body wasn't enough, his face looked as if it had been sculpted by Michelangelo, all strong jaw and high cheek bones, perfectly framing dark blonde hair and brilliantly blue eyes. He barely looked real.

Heat blossomed in your face as you felt his eyes scan your clothing, your ballet flats, and your slightly mussed hair. “Thank you, Jessica. Would you please bring our guest something to drink?” He never quite took his eyes off you while he answered her.

Jessica looked at you expectantly. You tore your eyes from the ground to respond with a small request for a water before she hurried off with a small huff. As childish as it was of you, there was no deny the small smile that wanted to erupt on your face at 'Jessica's' increasing annoyance. 

The silence grew a little awkward as the two of you stood there for a second before Jessica shut the doors behind her. Mr. Hiddleston then extended his large hand towards you. It took a lot of control for you not to jump at the movement.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms…?” He began, his voice deep and entrancing, breaking through your nerves to reveal a little detail you'd missed before. Crap. Why couldn’t he be a normal, American businessman? He had to go and be British!

“(Your Last Name)” You almost coughed out while meeting his outstretched hand with your own. When you realized how sweaty your palms were, you cringed, wishing it wouldn’t have been awkward to wipe your hands on your skirt before shaking his huge, enveloping hand. But if he noticed the dampness, he didn’t seem to react in the least bit.

He squeezed your hand gently before letting go and gesturing to one of the open seats across from his desk. “Please take a seat.”

You sit yourself down in the seat and watched your boss (hopefully) round the desk with all the grace of a panther before sitting down and crossing one leg over the other, spread much too far apart for the poor seams on his pants. The view it gave you… It may just rival the view behind you.

Despite your tongue tied fear, the interview went marvelous. Mr. Hiddleston was disarming and enchanting, not to mention irresistibly attractive and he knew every way to make you comfortable. It was no wonder he was such a god at business. He’d be able to talk you into anything… including becoming his own personal prostitute if he asked. And it would be a lie to say you’d mind.

An hour later, you both stood and shook hands once more.

“As C.E.O. and owner of Hiddleston & Co. I’m excited to welcome you to our team,” Mr. Hiddleston announced with a warm smile. “As you will be my personal secretary, I’m thoroughly impressed with the qualities you’ve already shown and hope this will be a good mix for you and for the company.”

You had to force yourself to contain the excitement coursing through you that made you want to sprint around the skyscraper, laugh, scream, squeal, and hug this untouchable man in front of you all at once. You managed with a wide smile and a reassurance that you’d work as hard as you could.

  


8 Years Later

  
  


“Tom!” You yelled through the cracked door into the officious office of Mr. Hiddleston. He had his slightly grumpy morning face on, though he always looked impeccable. He was dressed in his normal three piece suit that was tailored to his wide shoulders and thin hips. Delicious as always. But nothing would distract you from how mad you were at him.

“Do you mind not yelling?” He answered with a slight wince. Clearly he got drunk last night… again.

You walked through the doorway, accenting the click of your heels that you had been able to afford buying on a regular basis since you started working for Hiddleston & Co. If he was going to put you through his crap, he’d just have to deal with his pain.

“Yes, I mind”, you answered sharply. He simply started rubbing his temples like that would help his headache. “Do you mind not giving the office number out instead of your personal when you have one night stands?”

He sighed deeply. “We both know I don’t have the time to try dealing with the calls… And they always choose the most inopportune moments to try to get a hold of me. How would it look if I was getting 50 calls in the middle of a meeting?” He tried to explain, knowing it wouldn’t do much to help how pissed you were.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I am not your answering machine, Tom Hiddleston! I don’t have time to break hearts for you every week because you aren’t man enough to face them for yourself!” You argued, angrily. It was clear he wasn’t going to listen, so it would just be something you had to live with.

With a huff, you practically stomped out of his office and set to the work for the day, hoping another girl wouldn’t call in. They did that, a lot. There were those who took the let down graciously. And then there were those that called almost every day. You considered giving Tom’s number to a few just so he’d have to deal with it, but your job was a little too important to you to step over that line.

  


A few hours later, you were still fuming a bit more than you should be, but you hid it behind a charming smile for every visitor and phone call. You really shouldn’t be taking the brunt of your boss’ private life. Within a few months, you realized that the beautiful, tall, exquisite man was a huge player. Which was enough to stop all possible romance novel plots from playing through your head on a regular basis. On the other hand, it didn’t quite keep you from liking the man you got to see at all hours, beyond the facade he had to put on. Yeah, he was charming. But it was the goofiness that had you falling secretly.

That being said, there was no way to envision impossible evidence that a man like Thomas Hiddleston would ever feel the same way on a weekly basis. You’d complain just like you did every time, but you doubted you could ever leave like you probably should. He’d come to mean too much to you. Which is probably what made it so difficult for you. Coming face to face with so many of these gorgeous models he slept with always felt a bit like a dig, like you'd never be good enough for him. 

So you just went on, feeling like you were already in a relationship with the depth of friendship and trust you shared. And he knew the moment you didn’t tell him you were leaving for lunch how serious it was. Like he always did.

New York was perfect for little cafes and restaurants that are way too expensive for most people despite being the most convenient place to eat near work. And thanks to your more than gracious salary, you had the opportunity to take advantage of them. You took one of the open tables on a nice patio overlooking the busy sidewalks of New York. As a people watcher, it was always entertaining. Some people were put off by the pace New York always keeps up, day or night, but it called to you. 

You opened the newest article about business professionals in some magazine you’d been meaning to peruse for a while and read a little in between bites of your chicken caesar salad. It was always good to keep yourself updated on the going ons of the world you were currently presiding in. Or just read through the bull that gets shared with the media for chuckles.

Truth was, Tom had done a lot to teach you the inner workings of corporate business. So much so that you could probably hold a rather large position in most businesses if you simply had a degree in Business. One day perhaps, you’d chase that dream to its fulfillment, but life was too busy right now to focus on school.

"Excuse me,” a deep, rumbling voice interrupted your reading. You looked up with a hint of annoyance before being floored by the man standing above you. He was tall, about Tom's height. He had short cropped hair and sported a rugged look you’d think to see on a lumberjack or a construction worker, yet he had an air of professionalism and intelligence that stole your breath away. He had broad shoulders barely hidden under a dress shirt and fitted slacks hinted at how toned his legs were. But it was those blue-green eyes that had you practically panting in the end.

You worked to find your voice as a small smirk crossed his lips. Oh, there was your ability to speak. Always rely on you to rise to the challenge. “Can I help you?” You asked with a small cock of your head.

“I just happened to see your magazine,” he said with a gesture to the article lying open on your table. “And I was thoroughly intrigued by the woman who would be interested in reading the boring drabble it contains. May I ask what drew you to it?” He asked, genuine curiosity playing for his features.

You drew yourself up, sitting as tall as you could from your seated position. “Because I enjoy knowing the truth and reading through the lies. You’d be surprised how many hidden truths people include in whole paragraphs of lies when they think they have their audience fooled,” You answered with a devious smile.

He gave you an approving nod before appraising you slowly. You felt heat rise through your body at his gaze and you instantly responded to him. Fuck, it had been too long since you really had a man pay attention to you, considering how invisible Tom had treated you regularly. It was so nice to be seen.

“Do you mind if I sit down? I don’t mean to interrupt your lunch, but I would love to hear more from that intriguing mind of yours,” He requested, though his tone implied there wasn’t much choice. Good, a man who knew what he wanted and could be assertive. There was wisdom in not being bullied, but you were the type of woman that couldn’t be swayed when you didn’t want to be.

You gestured to the seat across from you before secretly admiring the view of him as he sat down. He was graceful, but he was rougher, stronger, something different than Tom that still had you feeling breathless.

“I’m Michael, by the way,” He greeted, extending his hand.

You put your hand in his and almost stopped breathing as he brought it to his lips. He kept his eyes locked with yours as he waited for your response and teased the skin of your knuckles with his warm, humid breath.

“(Y/N)... “ you murmured softly. He smiled before kissing your hand softly. You’d probably keep that image in your mind for longer than you’d like to tell yourself was appropriate.

  


“How was lunch?” Tom asked from the reception area as you walked out of the elevator. You gave him a small look before continuing to ignore him. It was going to take a lot more than that to appease you. Even if you just had the best lunch you’d ever had. Ever.

Even looking back now, your hand tingled at the sensation of both soft and rough caressing its skin with a promise. Ok, maybe the promise part was a bit hopeful. It’s not like you’d ever see him again.

“Please, darling… I’m sorry… Whatever my reasonings, you don’t deserve to have to manage my personal life,” Tom interrupted your thoughts with his soft apologies. He was standing a lot closer to than he should, but the room was empty so he probably thought nothing of it. You were friends, right?

You huffed loudly, hoping he would get the picture that begging might actually be an option this time, trying to pretend to be busy by shuffling papers around on your desk. But then two long, thin pieces of paper were dangled in front of your vision. You glared at them until the writing became clear and all anger was forgotten.

“You got me box seat tickets for Les Miserables on Broadway?!” You squealed loudly. Usually gifts like that meant he was going to try to coerce you into something like breaking up with a girl for him, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

And in a moment of foolishness, you spun around and practically jumped into his surprised arms, pressing your body against his in a boundary over step that never really happened before. And the minute you realized what you’d done, you felt his arms tighten around you and hold you closer.

Oh the emotions… How were you supposed to respond to that? His body felt so nice pressed against yours and all you could think about was how if you turned your head to the side, you’d catch his lips with your own, was quickly turning into inappropriate fantasies of getting fucked over the reception table.

But the moment was completely lost as the elevator dinged, signaling a visitor. Tom let go of you immediately and gave you a small, shy smile. Shy.. well that was new. He was still much too close for comfort when a figure appeared in the corner of your eye. You turned to welcome the visitor, ask if they had an appointment, etc., when you froze.

There stood the strange Michael from lunch, looking a little more spiffed up with an extremely expensive suit jacket, but he still kept his ruggedness. Good. It looked delicious on him, no matter how he was dressed.

Tom saw your face and how you completely blanched, so he jumped straight into greeting the man. Michael looked you over, clearly just as surprised as you were. A part of you worried he’d be disappointed you were some secretary, not some wealthy business owner he maybe thought you were. But he’d also taken in how close Tom had been when Michael walked in. Well, there went your chances of getting laid…

“Hello! How can I help you? Do you have an appointment with me or would you perhaps like to set an appointment time?” Tom greeted warmly, his own perceptiveness taking in how the two of you were looking at each other, but not reacting much differently than normal. 

Michael held his hand out. “My name is Michael Fassbender. I believe we had an appointment for 2:30,” he responded without hesitancy.

“Ah, yes.” Tom greeted with the comfortable assurance he always held himself with. “Tom Hiddleston at your service.” There was clearly a exchange of appraisal between the two of them as they shook hands, but that was normal when alpha males faced each other. “Would you like to speak in my office?” Tom offered with a gesture to his french doors.

“Absolutely, though I would like to make a request,” Michael said before turning towards you. You had a sinking feeling in your gut he was going to disappoint you by asking for water or coffee or something dumb because you were a secretary. “I would love to have Ms. (Y/N) along with us for this meeting at the least. I had the pleasure of speaking with her over lunch and was thoroughly impressed with the knowledge and instinct she possessed for business." He looked over at you, showing you the sincerity in his statement. "If nothing more than her presence would make the meeting all the more enjoyable."

Tom looked a bit taken back by the request but nodded warily nonetheless. You felt a distinct warmth at Michael’s praise before grabbing a small notepad and pen to take notes on during the meeting and followed the two gorgeous men into Tom’s office. It didn't escape your notice that he said your presence was enjoyable, or the possible double meaning those words could hold. 

The meeting was purely business, nothing too complex as they focus on developing a relationship as two C.E.O.’s that would be working together regularly. Apparently Michael was in charge of the up and coming billionaire company Aeron, specializing in making green products mass produced for both other companies and the average consumer. As Hiddleston & Co. was an international company with many subsidiaries, signing a contract was huge and meant a major advancement in the cause he was spouting. Apparently the idea had been rolling through circles for a while now and it finally made it to Tom and he was immediately ready to jump on board.

You took notes throughout the whole meeting, but you honestly spent more time watching both men. Tom you knew. He never played his hand fully, always kept his trump card for emergencies, but his openness was disarming to so many people that they forgot the kind of power he could wield. He was manspreading, just like he always did, but he looked completely professional, giving Michael the entirety of his attention. He was clearly in control but never flaunted it.

Michael, on the other hand, was a whole new beast. You watched his body language speak of a confidence and sureness that he shouldn’t possess outside of his territory. He was asking for something, but nothing ever came out as a request, showing absolutely zero sign of weakness of budging, even when he was adapting things to the preference of others. When he gave a mile, it felt like a centimeter. His dominance was like taking a puff of a cigarette. It could be overbearing at first, but the smoothness begins to call to you.

And you somehow found yourself unable to control the thoughts running rampant in your mind. Michael’s face then Tom’s then Michael and back again were doing all sorts of unspeakable things to you in your mind as you tried to concentrate. It didn’t help that you could literally feel it when Michael’s gaze drifted from Tom to you. It was like getting hit with a wave of heat immediately.

An hour later, your panties were absolutely ruined and you were thankful you were wearing black just so no stain would be evident. Tom and Michael shook hands and unceremoniously ended the meeting before heading over to the reception area so you could set up another time for them to meet.

Just as you were expecting him to leave, Michael caught your attention, completely oblivious to the curious and slightly annoyed looks coming from Tom.

“Ms. (Y/N), would you mind if you walked me down to the lobby? There is a matter I’d like to discuss with you,” He requested in the way only he could. And with a flustered face and a blush, you walked into the elevator with him, ignoring the looks Tom was giving you as well now.

The elevators closed with a loud noise and you found yourself sucked into an awkward silence. He didn’t even look bothered by it for a second.

And halfway down, he hit a button to stop the elevator in its tracks.

Only a idiot or a man who paid way too much attention would be brave enough to make an assumption that quick, but in the darkness of the emergency lights, you watched him close in on you with the same bravado he held in a corporate meeting. And without a second thought, he kissed you hard.

You know how some people with a elevator phobia worry about losing air? Just tell them the odds are you’ll be fine. Unless you are stuck in an elevator with Michael Fassbender and he decides to kiss you.

Because he doesn’t just caress you with his lips, he devours you. And all you can do is hold on.

So hold on is what you did as you kissed him back. Maybe it was the fact you hadn’t been laid in over a year and the last time you had sex was absolutely pitiful, but you weren’t going to tell him no. Even as he pressed you against the railing and explored every inch of your mouth. His scruff added to the sensation by throwing you off the cliff of bliss and pain while waving at you the whole way down.

You found your body going into a frenzy under the weight of him, your hands desperate to explore him, maybe desperate for a quick fuck in an elevator, whatever, but they came to the front of his trousers rather quickly when he stilled against you.

He let out a deep chuckle against your lips before pulling away to look you in the eye. “Love, as much as I’d honestly love to fuck you here and now, I’m not a man who gets off on one time fucks. You’re much too intelligent for me to use you as such,” he complimented, much like facing an adversary of equal mind and intelligence. It felt more like a face off than the desire you were hoping for. But the respect he maintained, no matter how desperate you were, was so wonderful. 

“Try not to be too disappointed,” he assured with a small nip on your pouting lip. “I can promise that given the chance to treat you the way you’ve always deserved, I will deliver on every desire running through that beautiful mind of yours. That being said, I won’t be another man that takes what he wants and abandons you in the course of a day. So please, find it in you to trust me.” With that, he kissed you again, this time slower, like a seal to the promise he just made.

You sighed softly, thinking to your vibrator that was going to get a workout tonight. He had a wonderfully smug look on his lips as he turned the elevator back on and soothed the lines in his jacket before taking your hand in his and kissing it once more.

“I’m sorry, love. I shouldn’t have moved so fast,” he apologized, showing a hint of weakness in those blue-green eyes of his. Wow… faces down billionaires without flinching, but shows regret just from kissing you. “I was so surprised by seeing you again and then watching you during that meeting… I’ve never been affected this way by anyone. And I intend to make it special”, he explained softly, all the while stroking your hand reassuringly. 

The elevator doors finally signaled that you’d arrived at the lobby and you found yourself regretting that he had to leave. But you were in a daze after that kiss. It would take time to come down from that kind of high.

Michael stepped out just enough to keep the doors from closing before leaning in and giving you a final kiss, his lips soft against your own. It escaped your notice that there probably a lot of coworkers around you that would be spreading all sorts of gossip over that kiss, but you’d hear about it later.

He pulled away with a soft smile and made one final promise:

“This is just the beginning, love. I’m no where near done with you.”

And just like that, he turned around and left, sauntering off much too perfectly.


	2. How Billionaires do Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be honest... I'm in the middle of so many other stories right now, but I'm so completely obsessed with this one, I don't know if I'll be able to do more than this story for a while. I'll try and update as often as I can, but I promise to give as much attention to this as possible!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

You woke up the next morning feeling much like a person does after they were blackout drunk the night before. Everything that happened from the day before rushed into your mind like a sledgehammer and you couldn’t believe you own stupidity. Kissing a guy you just met?! Seriously?!

What was even more concerning was the resemblance between Tom and Michael. They shared the ginger coloring, the piercing blue eyes, the strong jaw and long legs, not to mention C.E.O.’s of worldwide companies. Michael was everything you’d wished Tom was, but that didn’t make it right. This was just becoming obsessive.

On the other hand, an attractive billionaire wanted to make sweet love to you… There’s not much of a downside to that. And he wasn’t married, a little fact you found out after you googled the hell out of him last night. So what could possibly go wrong?

But you also let him kiss you at work… in front of everyone. Oh god… the whole office would be talking about it now…

You reached for the book sitting on your nightstand and began hitting yourself in the forehead with it repeatedly. Now you had to go to work and face everyone, including your boss if he didn’t choose to fire you over your unprofessionalism.

When you felt a bruise start to form, you put the book down with a groan. Masturbation was supposed to help this frustration as you so experimented last night, but it clearly only made you more needy and absolutely bonkers. It was like your mind was completely one track since the moment you met Michael Fassbender.

With a few more groans, you managed to pull yourself up and out of bed to begin your day.

 

The teasing wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be. In reality, it was barely mentioned. Tom didn’t fire you or give you a lecture on professionalism, in fact he didn’t seem to look at you every time you were in the same room. You didn’t know which was worse, being ignored or being yelled at.

Some of the girls in the break room begged for details on the hot man who kissed you, feeding their need to gossip. No doubt they had once talked about Tom like this, but too many times being spurned or fucked then dropped probably turned them off to the man. There was always drama surrounding Tom Hiddleston’s personal life. But this new beauty out to save the world and love a damsel passionately was the stuff of romance novels.

So naturally, you just rolled your eyes and ignored their questions. Your person life was not on display for everyone, whether or not they wanted it to be. Of course that would cause more gossip about you being the office bitch, but there was no helping it at this point.

God, it was like being in public school all over again!

Needless to say, you were rather agitated most of the day. It’s hard to enjoy anything with people talking behind your back and your boss ignoring you. But you weren’t the type to show the extent of your frustration to anyone who was watching.

About half way through the day, the office phone rang. You answered it with your secretary voice:

“Hello, you’ve reached the office of Thomas W. Hiddleston. How may I help you?” You said without a single hitch.

There was a pause for a second before the voice on the other end answered. “You know, your voice is even more beautiful over the phone, love.”

“Michael?” You asked, shocked and blushing. “Why are you calling here?”

There was a gruff little chuckle on his end. “It appears that I made the mistake of leaving your side without a number to reach you at, so I was left with having to call you where you work to hear your beautiful voice,” Michael smoothly pointed out.

“Well,” you began, beginning your flirtatious argument, “One might reason that the reason you don’t have my phone number is because I don’t want you to.”

Pause. “That would be incredibly disappointing, love. But I do so love a good chase,” he challenged, his tone filled with dark promise.

“And how do you plan on winning my number from me, **_Sir_ **?” You quipped, a playfulness rising in you as you made sure no one was around to hear your conversation.

“Hmm..” Michael paused, seemingly in thought. “I may have a few ideas. One of which will be showing up any moment.”

A ding from the elevator signaled the arrival of someone and you looked up skeptically as twelve delivery men walked in with hundreds of roses in all different colors and shapes. Each one gave you a smile began setting them all around your office, covering almost every surface in the brightly colored flower. The chaos seemed almost intentional as banquets were separated into individual roses and scattered everywhere. 

Shit… there was no hiding this one.

“In what world is hundreds of flowers all over my workplace a good thing, Michael?” You demanded, anxiety coursing through your words.

“It’s supposed to be romantic,” he answered, completely unfazed by your words.

While the thought was super sweet and you had to admit the amount of money he must have spent for this quality of flower was a huge dollar sign, it was still worrisome. There was no denying the fact that there was still a piece of you blushing and gushing over the idea though. “And what if I lose my job?”

“Then you’ll come work for me.”

You balked at that. “Don’t you think it would be a bad idea for you to be showing such a huge interest in a secretary who works for you?”

“Of course,” he conceded. “Which is why I wouldn’t hire you as my secretary. But that’s something we can talk more about over dinner tonight. Just give me your phone number and the address to pick you up at, and I’ll have all these flowers sent there so you can enjoy them in the privacy of your home.”

That was oddly close to blackmail… But what would it hurt. Dinner and a job offer from a billionaire? What’s the worst that could happen?

You exhaled loudly, making sure your displeasure was known. “I don’t like being manhandled, Michael,” you protested.

“If my memory serves me correctly, I’d say you genuinely love the occasional… manhandling,” he teased with a slight purr of victory.

With another huff, you gave in, giving him both your number and the address to pick you up at, the apartment building, not the room number or floor. You gave those to one of the men who brought in the flowers with a large tip to keep him quiet.

“There, happy?” You growled into the receiver.

“Undoubtedly,” he gloated. “Now, I will arrive at your place, around, let’s say, 7 tonight? And wear something that will accent those beautiful curves of yours… please?” He paused like he had to force himself to finish it by asking. You knew this man would be demanding and forceful from the beginning. To your benefit, you really don’t do being pushed around.

“Let me check my schedule really quick and get back to you,” you answered in your best secretary voice and quickly put him on hold before he could respond again. That should thoroughly piss him off.

Tom decided that moment to walk out of his office and ask about what the commotion was out here with all the flowers. He was in a video call with the Japan office where there seemed to be a large problem that needed his attention.

“Nothing, Sir. Just a delivery sent to the wrong floor,” you assured with a smile.

He gave you a look that said he didn’t quite believe you, but went back to his call anyways. At least he said something to you today.

You waited another five seconds before taking Michael off hold. “Thank you for holding! Now could you repeat your inquiry?” You teased, still in your perfectly trained voice.

There was silence on the other end. Maybe you’d pissed him off too much and he literally just walked away from the phone. Your fears were dashed as you heard a rough hum in the background. If you pushed just a little further, things should be roughly evened out.

“I believe you talked about 7 tonight? It looks like that time slot is not available until 8. Would you like to take that time or do you need to reschedule for another date?”

“Oh love,” Michael finally said, a strange lilt coming through into his voice that hadn’t been there before, his tone filled with a caution that sent shivers down your spine. “You truly know how to play with fire don’t you. I’ll give in this time, but trust me when I say you will experience the repercussions.”

Oh fuck… You didn’t know whether to be horny or afraid. Though you never really had a good sense of self preservation. “Hmmm.. when you say repercussions, you should really elaborate. Should I have body guards standing ready at my door tonight?” you remarked, trying to keep your voice level.

“Let’s just say my kind of repercussions will never cause you physical harm beyond what you beg me for. I’m talking of being drove to the brink of insanity as I bring you over the precipice of pleasure over and over again, of losing your ability to speak anything other than my name, about the way I will own every inch of you with barely a whisper,” Michael clarified in a low growl that had you worrying you’d have to throw away another pair of underwear.

“Oh…” was all you could manage to say. That’s definitely what you’d hoped the repercussions would be, but damn. Just listening to him say it sent you to the brink of gushing. No one should sound that sexy when they talk about such vulgar things.

The laugh returned, a little more hearty this time. “8 tonight, love. I will be waiting outside for you. Don’t forget to dress nicely.”

And without another word, he hung up, leaving you alone in your newfound frustration and fantasies.

 

The rest of your day ended up going by much too slowly for your preference. Those promises of punishment and repercussions rang in your ears every time you tried to focus on something important, making you practically useless. After Tom yelled at you for a horrible written email that was supposed to be sent to all the supervisors on the East Coast, he sent you home with a rude comment about getting your head on straight before coming back to work when you could actually be useful to anyone.

Tom was a hard ass, but he was never that bad. You didn’t know what you did to truly deserve that kind of talking to. You’d done so many worse things on accident over the 8 years you’d worked together, but he never yelled at you before. Tom just seemed so incredibly angry for reasons you couldn’t fathom.

So needless to say, you drove home with a few tears falling, much to your chagrin. Getting yelled at happens, especially by your boss. You shouldn’t be taking it so personally. But you couldn’t quite help how it hurt like a slap to the face.

You tiredly opened the door to your flat to find your roses beautifully arranged everywhere, much less chaotically than they’d been placed in your office, which confirmed the idea that it was a little blackmail on Michael’s part to get the information he wanted. Well, you don’t become a billionaire C.E.O. without being very good at getting what you want.

Looking at your phone told you that you had an hour and a half to get super dressed up, so you decided to take a shower and relax for a little bit. The hot water did wonders to your skin and your frustration that just seemed to be getting worse lately. You let the your music play and wash over you as the stress just melted out of your body and you began to move to music.

That is not to say you’ve ever been a good dancer by any means, but you were alone, getting ready, and in need of a pick-me-up that didn’t contain alcohol. So dancing like a fool it is.

In the middle of some Taylor Swift song you were singing along to loudly, you heard your phone ding. In the hopes it might be a sincere heartfelt apology from Tom, you pulled yourself half out of the shower just to read it.

Unknown: _So were the flowers too lame or did you actually appreciate them?_

You smiled to yourself. There. Finally some vulnerability from the man. You didn’t think Michael would be the one to text that kind of thing, but he didn’t know enough about your preferences to be so confident.

You: _They are beautiful. The only issue was when you used them to manipulate me. Not your smartest decision._

With a little smile you finished up in the shower, got out, and dried yourself off. Dropping the towel to give yourself the freedom to dance around naked while trying to figure out what you were going to wear, you heard another ding from your phone.

Michael: _You play hard ball better than most businessmen I know. Understood, no more manipulation._

A soaring sense of victory rushed through you like a tidal wave. It was nice to know that he would never bend to anyone but you. Or at least that was the hope. Before you could respond, you heard another ding.

Michael: _What are you doing right now?_

Oh, the nonchalant way of changing the subject to ease the burn to his pride. And you were in the mood to play coy.

You: _Just got done taking a shower. Just trying to find something to wear._

There was literally like 2 seconds before your phone went off again.

Michael: _Nothing is always an acceptable option if you want to stay in ;)_

Visions of so much sex overwhelmed your mind immediately and you almost gave in, until you saw the face of the person fucking you still switching between Tom and Michael. Which you shouldn’t feel guilty for because the asshole didn’t ever seem to want you and it’s perfectly ok for you to have sex with someone else as much as you want. But you felt guilty because you didn’t want to take advantage of Michael. It should just be you and him in your head.

You: _Maybe next time. If you are a good boy tonight :P_

Sending that, you threw on a form fitting red dress that fell just below the knee and gave a tasteful view of your cleavage. It made you look absolutely delicious if you are being honest and you only ever wore this one when you really wanted something to work out with a guy. Now off to do your hair and makeup.

Mid preparations your phone dinged again, forcing you to juggle the curling iron and bobby pins in your hands so you could see what the text was.

Michael: _Then I shall endeavour to act in a way that is… desirable to your sensibilities._

You: _Wow, stuck in a Jane Austen novel there, Mr. Darcy?_

It would be a lie to say you didn’t enjoy teasing him. He was so put together and self assured that it practically dared you to mess with the image until he snapped and showed his true colors. Which seemed absolutely dominative from the glimpses you’ve seen.

Michael: _You must allow me to tell you how much I admire and love you.. Despite your poor family connections and the fact I ruined your sister’s happiness, you are going to marry me because I say so!_

Michael: _You are comparing me to that man?!_

Oh… there went your heart. A man who knows Pride and Prejudice enough to actually freaking quote it?! Finally… You could die happy.

You: _Definitely not. I was referring to the Mr. Darcy who looked at a beautiful woman and called her tolerable and not tempting because he didn’t want to dance. That seems more you._

Michael: _Now I’m wounded, love. I have so much more to me that a distaste for public dancing._

You didn’t really have time to respond, trying to finish everything up before he got to your apartment. When you felt like you looked the picture of a sultry, sexy woman, you threw on a pair of black high heels that accented your legs perfectly. Yes, you were going all out for this one.

You: _I look forward to being surprised by your secrets, your sister, and your beautiful mansion that ultimately makes me fall in love with you._

It was five minutes to 8, so you decided to pour yourself a little wine just to help you relax before the date started. Not much at all of a simple white wine that tantalized your tastebuds with its soft fragrance. Combined with smell of fresh flowers everywhere in your small apartment, it was entirely wonderful.

Ding, went your phone once more.

Michael: _While I do have a sister and many secrets, a mansion is not quite my preferred place to live. I’ve arrived as well and I’m waiting for you in the lobby._

You placed your wine glass in the sink and found yourself practically skipping to the elevator before hitting the buttons that would take you to the lobby. Halfway down, your phone started to ring insistently, so you picked it up without even checking the caller ID.

“Goodness, Michael, you couldn’t wait 2 minutes for me to get downstairs?” You answered the phone teasingly.

“It’s Tom,” said the voice on the other. “I thought you were coming back to the office tonight. There’s work that needs to be done.”

Anger surged through you at hearing the stupid British accent of his. “No, you don’t get to yell at me like you did, send me home, and then expect me to come back in. I have plans, Tom.” There went your good mood.

The elevator doors opened into the lobby and you could see Michael leaning against one of the walls waiting for you. He saw you and was about to greet you before you put up your index finger to tell him to wait and pushed yourself into a corner of the lobby to finish the conversation. You caught a glimpse of his eyebrows pressing together in concern before you turned away. 

“With Michael? As in Michael Fassbender? The same guy who came to my office and wanted you to join us for a meeting?” Tom bellowed over the phone. “Are you even thinking right now? Clearly you have no respect for either me or this company as well as yourself. You need to rethink your priorities immediately.” He had the gull to say you had no respect for yourself after he himself slept with a new girl every week?! Seriously?!

“What I do in my personal time is my business, Tom,” you seethed, absolutely furious. “And you don’t get to bully me like this. I don’t deserve this treatment and neither does anyone else”.

With that, you hung up on him, ignoring the immediate calls back. Tom would feel horrible about it later. He wasn’t the type of guy to lash out and then blame it on you, much less lash out in the first place. He was usually so cool headed. When he got mad in the past, he usually just bottled it up and dealt with it on his own. This new side to Tom was scaring you if you had to be honest. You’d never thought of leaving before, but if Michael had a legitimate proposal, it might actually be an option.

When you turned back towards Michael, all you saw in his eyes was concern for you. You painted on your best smile and tried to ignore the angry tears threatening to ruin your perfect makeup.

“Everything alright, love?” He asked, concerned.

You gave him a soft, real smile. “It’ll be fine. Let’s just move on and not talk about it”.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he answered with a smile of his own, holding out his arm to lead you outside. You took it gratefully as you subtly turned your phone off so it wouldn’t interrupt anything else. 

Michael gave you a once over as you walked out the door together, his jaw tensing and eyes darkening with desire. "You look absolutely breath taking, love. Are you trying to get me to forget our plans and stay in?" He asked a little breathlessly. 

"Maybe," you answered a little cheekily before giving him a small smile for the compliment. 

Waiting outside was a cherry red ferrari that looked like it belonged on one of those car movies. It was clear that it was Michael’s pride and joy and the fact he brought it out just for you meant a bit. He opened the door for you graciously and you relished the feel of the leather seats. He plopped in next to you with a bit of excitement and energy you didn’t know could come from him and sped off.

Having the wind in your hair did wonders to clear your emotions and you got to actually look at Michael for a second. He was wearing a fitted leather jacket over a white tee and straight black jeans. He looked absolutely delicious with his ginger scruff and full white smile that glinted over at you as he noticed you checking him out.

You blushed and looked away, only to feel one of his strong hands take yours and bring it to his lips for a quick kiss before holding it as he drove. As much as you enjoyed roller coasters, driving in a sports car in New York traffic with a man who doesn’t seem to know what a speed limit is just isn’t something you found thrilling. It made you thankful you had his hand to hang on to.

After almost 45 minutes of holding on for your dear life, you finally arrived at what appeared to be some barn right on the outside of the city limits. You were confused, looking at the barn and the lack of anything for miles. It was surrounded by wide open fields and dirt roads on every corner. In fact, it seemed like the road you were on was the only paved road for miles. Suddenly, from the side of the barn came a young man in black.

“May I park your car for you, Sir?” The boy asked. 

Michael got out with a grace you found incredibly attractive and opened the door for you before throwing the keys to the boy. The young man looked daunted at the idea of driving the car, but it was clear he would be careful. It didn't escape your notice that he gave you a slack jawed stare when you turned your back. Michael put his hand on the small of your back and the boy immediately turned his eyes away. You raised an eyebrow at Michael's acting. In return, he gave you another one of his knowing smiles before walking toward the barn doors.

“Michael,” you said tripping through the grass momentarily, only to be caught be his sure arms. “Where are we? When you said we were going to get dinner, I didn’t think we’d actually have to kill it too.”

He gave a hearty laugh at that. “Oh love. I promise there will be no cattle for a hundred miles. This is just a little secret of mine I wanted you to see.” Awesome.. that didn't sound like some creepy serial killer at all...

The barn doors opened before you both inwards instead of the sliding doors barns normally have. And inside, you found yourself absolutely stunned by everything.

There was absolutely nothing rustic about it except for the wooden frame. There were fairy lights and candles absolutely everywhere as well as exceptionally expensive dishware and glass on every table, winking at you like starlight. Waiters and waitresses bustled here and there to serve their customers, at least a dozen couples who looked very well to do or very influential. Whole feasts were served on some tables to show to variety of their menu as well as the rare options shipped from God knows where.

The Hostess walked up to the both of you with a welcoming smile. “Hello, Mr. Fassbender. Please follow me to your table”.

Michael looked down at you, thoroughly enjoying the grin on your face. “Welcome to The Secret Garden,” he said with his telltale grin.

“This is absolutely incredible,” you beamed. “How did you come across this place?”

The two of you began following the Hostess, you still taking in the expensive finery around you. You worked into a huge, multi billion dollar company and you’d still never seen anything this incredible. A second later, you arrived at your table which was set in a small corner away from the other guests to give you both some privacy. Michael pulled out your seat for you before answering your question.

“Actually, I only found out about this place this year,” he began, thoroughly set in telling the story. “I was meeting with the Senator from New York about a bill we were trying to push through the Senate that would give us a foot up in making more companies choose green options. Long story short after a huge victory, he shared the secret of this place with me and it’s become a favorite destination of mine now.”

A waiter came out of the kitchens and poured you both a glass of chilled champagne before leaving the bottle in ice on the table.  You took a tentative sip of yours only to be overwhelmed by the rich and exquisite flavor offered. Michael met your gaze, assured by the awe in your eyes, and spent time learning about you.

 

Dessert was in front of you when the date finally rounded towards the job opportunity he had mentioned before. You had roasted lamb and some mixture of vegetables you’d never heard of that were absolutely perfect in every way. You didn’t even know what good was before compared to what you just experienced. Now with some chocolate dish in front of you that you couldn’t pronounce, he brought it up.

“So tell me”, Michael began, taking on a business tone. “How serious are you about staying a secretary for Thomas Hiddleston for much longer?”

You shrugged, examining the melting chocolate in front of you with curiosity. “I don’t know, Michael. At one time, I so believe in the company that I thought I could be there forever… But now, things have just changed,” you explained with a slight wince.

You put your spoon down to give him your total attention. “What exactly are you offering me?”

“To start, I’m not trying to steal you from Hiddleston & Co.,” he clarified. “If you find fulfillment in it, my interest is not dependent upon you taking this job.”

You smiled at him. “I appreciate that. I can’t say I need this fancy of a dinner just to be wooed into a secretary job.”

“There’s no worry of that. I intend on wooing you for your heart. I don’t know if I could handle to pressure of wooing you for a job as well,” he teased back. Michael was truly wonderful to be around when you became comfortable with him. Of course there was an air of danger to him, but he also exuded warmth when you got close enough.

“Now to what I’m going to offer you,” he started once more. “I wasn’t just trying to compliment you when I told you I was impressed with how your mind works. This is a mind that shouldn’t be wasted away writing memos and emails and scheduling appointments. I would like to offer you a rather large position in my company with constant ability to grow if you so choose. It would be an apprenticeship under me that would allow for the experience you need to not have to worry about going to school. If you weren’t to continue to under my company, you could join any other one or start your own”.

You were a bit startled by everything he just said, at the possibilities that swam in front of you. He took your hand in his when he saw your facial expression, drawing intimate figures with the tips of his fingers. He saw worth in you that no one else had even bothered to see. Hell, even Tom took 5 years before you practically begged him to bring you into the business side of things.

“You don’t have to make a decision immediately, love.” He assured softly. “I just want you to have the opportunities you deserve.”

In your moment of shock, you didn’t quite realize what you were doing until your lips were pressed against his. You sat next to him because you prefer that to sitting across from someone on a date, and it gave the perfect ability to lean over and kiss him hard. Thank god for the privacy the table offered.

This is what it means to be treasured, to be wanted. For so long, you'd just come to terms with the fact that no man would truly appreciate what you had to offer, and then comes along this crazy, beautiful, ridiculously sexy man who tore apart all of your expectations and made you question everything you believed. If it weren't for your challenging nature, you'd probably have run for the hills instead of pouncing on him. 

Michael wrapped his hands in your hair and took control, losing all sense of soft for a furious passion. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, exploding with desire through every pore. You clung to his arms to steady yourself as he devoured your mouth until you had to let go just to breathe.

He was breathing just as hard as you were as you opened your eyes, taking in his blown pupils and the sudden hard set to his jaw that came with the dominance he possessed in hand with his potent sexuality.

“I want you to sit down and finish your dessert, love. And you better do it now before I take you on top of this table right now,” He growled into your ear, the lilt to his voice becoming more obvious again.

You suddenly realized what the accent was as your head came back down from the heavens. “You're Irish, right?” You asked, curious.

“Irish and German,” was his only response, those intense eyes staring straight at you.

Curiosity really does kill the cat. You couldn’t help but keep asking questions. “Why can’t I hear it normally?” 

His growl got really loud as he literally put your spoon in your hand and stared at you hard. “Finish your dessert. Now.”

Your heart stopped as you finally did what you were told and took a spoonful of the chocolate and brought it up to your mouth. Michael was intensely watching everything you did, making sure you were in fact finishing your food. Which was probably for the best. The chocolate did a lot to soothe your nerves.

Until you felt a sturdy hand drifting up your dress.

Michael had scooched a little closer to you so the reach of his arm would be less obvious. His hand smoothly found its way up your thigh to your now ruined favorite thong. He made a sexy little hum in the back of his throat as he felt the wetness already accumulating there. The feel of his fingers sliding across the most intimate part of your body was blissful. You let out a little sigh and almost dropped your spoon.

His hand immediately stopped its exploration of your nether regions. “I will not keep going unless you do,” he hissed into your ear, his voice all the more alluring in that Irish accent.

Somehow you found the strength to pick up your spoon and take another bite. Immediately, those fingers started to move again, latching onto your clit and forcing a small squeal out of your mouth.  The triumph on his face should have filled you with indignation, but between the feel of his fingers and the chocolate sliding in your mouth, there wasn’t much you could complain about.

Then Michael dipped his fingers into your sopping pussy and began slowly finger fucking you in time with the movements of your hand to your mouth. You almost cried out in frustrated about not being able to eat fast enough. He looked almost completely unfazed by what was happening under the table, but it made him absolutely sexy. The way he could maintain complete control in even the most inappropriate of situations allow you to trust that he would keep this moment between the two of you private.

When you finished the last bite, worry struck you that he would stop. He paused for a moment and kissed away a hint of chocolate on the corner of your mouth. His tongue slipped into your mouth to share the flavor together which his fingers immediately began fucking you hard. You squealed and moaned into his mouth, but he caught every sound with his own. And you found yourself falling over the edge of oblivion so quickly you were in a complete daze.

Michael extracted his hand from you after massaging you through the high and licked his fingers clean with a small moan of his own. A waiter came with the bill which Michael paid for in cash and helped you to your feet, telling the hostess you’d simply had too much to drink instead of the fact you’d just had the orgasm of your life.

The car ride back was relatively quick when you weren’t able to pay attention to much other than the beautiful man driving. No one had ever made you cum that quickly before or without some other appendages involved.

You arrived at your apartment building with a heavy silence filled with major tension between the two of you. Michael walked you into the Lobby and to the elevator where you mindlessly hit the button to your flat. The elevator doors opened to the strong smell of roses and you realized what was about to happen for the first time in way too long.

You turned around to face him, only to see a war going on in his eyes. He kissed you once more with a gentleness that stole your breath effortlessly. And just as you started to walk backwards to your bedroom, he stopped moving.

The only sound besides the ambient noise of New York City was your heavy breathing as he released your lips. “I’m sorry, love,” he apologized, stepping backwards into the elevator. “You mean too much for me to do this tonight. I hoped I was able to help a bit though for the wait,” he teased with a soft smile.

You whined a little, trying to pull him back towards you, but he was adamant about leaving.

“Please think about my offer. You deserve the stars, you truly do. And if I can give you the moon, I will.”

The elevator doors closed unceremoniously and left you by your lonesome in your flat. There was no escaping the pang of abandonment and sadness that hit you after such a huge high. It took all your self control not to get your phone out and beg him to come back.

Speaking of your phone, you should probably make sure Tom didn’t strangle someone while you were unavailable. With a sigh and a plop, you landed on your sofa, sprawled out comfortably. Your phone turned on slowly and was instantly dinging over and over loudly with messages, missed calls, and voicemails. If any of the texts were a sign of how pissed of he was, you had no interest in listening to any of the voicemails.

Maybe a new job would be for the best. You could do things you genuinely enjoy and actually do business instead of managing someone’s life. You weren’t sure if you could take it anymore. All the drama, the crap you put up with from Tom, his ridiculous co-dependency as a boss… maybe you did deserve better.

So you sent a text message.. It wasn’t very long but it was amazing how that one text would change everything.


	3. When a Man Gets Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome to everyone who asked the universe for another update so quickly! Again, this obsession is running rather rampant. 
> 
> Comments on the story... I think one of the most difficult things I've had to write is Tom angry. You never really see him as himself furious. He is so put together and kind even when inconvenienced and frustrated. So I watched a lot of random videos of him being harassed by reporters and fans... then went back and studied a lot of his roles where he gets rather pissed off and tried to get a handle on who Tom would be when he gets truly mad. 
> 
> That's not to say that I think he gets mad like this consistently. In fact, I'm sure he's more of the guy to take the rage out on himself. Whether by punching walls or screaming after he's run a lot of miles out of pure rage. Yelling doesn't seem to be his thing. Nonetheless, I wanted this scene to be like the straw that broke the camels back and suddenly the anger becomes visible.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows a way to get a hold of the writer, JessiSweet, I could really use getting in touch with her about one of the chapters I want to write for this. I've commented on some of her stuff and I'm hoping I'll get a response that way, but I just want to use an idea she wrote and I'd love to do it the right way. 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated! (Which includes criticisms, questions, compliments, literally anything that involves typing stuff in the comments and pressing comment)

Your morning started off rather pleasantly if you thought back to it. A thunderstorm rolled in overnight and washed the whole city in the fresh scent of rain hitting the ground. You didn’t bother going into work, especially after the text you sent, so you spent most of the morning curled in a warm blanket with hot chocolate and a good book for company.

It was moment like this that always put your mind at peace. There was nothing like the sound of rain that made you want to spend all day inside with your thoughts. Which was more than needed right now.

The last few days had moved so fast you didn’t really have time to think. There were too many factors that threatened to send your mind into full anxiety mode if you didn’t slow down and analyze things. Making big decisions required clear thinking. Or a lot of tequila.

You knew you had multiple text messages from both Tom and Michael waiting on your phone for you to check, but you didn’t have the energy to answer them today. There was too much to consider, to analyze. Bringing either man into the middle of your day would interrupt everything and send you into a whole new tizzy.

Wow… You really must be going insane to actually think the word tizzy. What were you, 80?

So let’s break this down. Mentally you began a checklist of upsides and downsides to each choice.

Choice #1: Stay at Hiddleston & Co. and break up with Michael

  * You’d make Tom happy for whatever reason
  * You already knew everything about your job. There was a comfort there in knowing what to expect and never having to step beyond what you know.
  * You’d get to spend the rest of your life pining over Tom Hiddleston



On the other hand, there were downsides:

  * You’d probably never find a happy, fulfilling relationship with Tom trying to cock block you every time you meet someone
  * You’d be a secretary for the rest of your life
  * You’d spend the rest of your life pining over an emotionally unavailable man



 

Choice #2: Leave Hiddleston & Co. and precede in your relationship with Michael

  * You’d get regular, VERY HOT, sex
  * The opportunity to grow and learn so much more than you knew.
  * You’d finally get taken seriously by someone
  * Office sex.. Enough said



And the downsides:

  * You’d probably never see Tom Hiddleston again



 

In retrospect, you could probably come to terms with the fact you’d never see him again. It’s just a crush, right? With the help of someone equally sexy and kind fucking you on a regular basis, it shouldn’t be difficult.

But the reality was you had felt like that for 8 years. He was all you ever dreamt about, ever wanted and hoped for, ever fantasized about for 8 whole, very long years. As much as you’d like to pretend that meant nothing, it was pretty big. A piece of your heart was his. Whether or not he ever knew about that or took advantage of it, that was the truth. Could Michael ever come to terms with that?

Not once had Tom done or said anything to try to show that he felt the same way. Even as you watched him get tipsy in his office after a long day and too much paperwork. Even as you carried his long body to the elevators and tried to get him to his driver who would take care of him. Even as you watched his successes and failures up close and he confided in you. The way the tears welled up when he just wanted to give up. The way he’d go running after dealing with a particularly frustrating person for too long. The way he held you after you found out your boyfriend cheated on you.

There were too many memories to fully reconcile. Closing that chapter of your life would be painful and hard simply because those memories are so fueled by the hopes that were never met. Hope deferred makes the heart sick, and damn was your heart aching like a head cold that never quite dissipates.

Maybe if you just told him how you felt, what you’d hidden for years, that hope could be put into a little box that you could mentally throw into the Hudson. Perhaps there would be some resolve. Even if Tom rejected you, the pain and the anger would be enough to heal from. How do you heal from desire? From hope?

The sounds coming from your phone began to happen so consistently that it interrupted your thoughts. You should probably turn it off, just to get a moment of peace. With a small sigh, you pulled yourself from your blanket cocoon and walked over to your phone just to check what was so concerning that people wouldn’t leave you alone.

There were still the messages and voicemails from Tom, though it looked like he’d called a million more time since you sent him the message last night. There were also a few calls and messages from Michael, all concerned as to why you hadn’t responded to him. It couldn’t hurt to check his messages while you were already looking at your phone.

Michael: _Leaving you tonight was so difficult. The beautiful little noises you made as I touched you are still ringing in my ears. You are going to be the death of me, love._

Michael: _For your information, I don’t let my accent slip in normal conversation because most people don’t take me seriously as an Irish man. It was too irritating to me, so I did something about it._

Michael: _I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight. All I can think about is the way your lips felt against mine and how I want to taste you directly from the source._

Michael: _How are you doing this morning, love?_

Michael: _Have I done something wrong I’m not aware of? I’m sorry that I don’t know what it is I’ve done to offend you._

Michael: _Please respond just so I know you’re alright_

Michael: _I’m going to head over tonight if you don’t call me back by 6. Maybe I’m overreacting, but I’m really worried._

 

You sighed as your heart skipped a beat. He never ceased to think about you, to worry about you. Some people might take that as being needy, but not many guys would actually care to check in without their pride keeping them from really making sure everything is ok. You loved it, to be honest.

You: _I’m alright, Michael. Sorry for not responding. I’ve been away from my phone all day. Thanks for the concern._

Seconds after you responded, your phone buzzed with a phone call. This time, you took the extra second to see the caller ID just to make sure it was Michael. When you saw his name pop on your screen, you smiled softly before picking it up.

“Hey,” you answered softly.

There was a short pause and a loud exhale. “Hey love. How are you doing?” He asked, clearly relieved.

“I’m alright, Michael. Seriously,” you assured. “I wasn’t ignoring you because you did something wrong or anything like that. I just needed some time away from everything to think for a little bit.” Hopefully that was enough explanation to set him at ease

Another pause, a small shuffling noise. Then a small chuckle. “I’m so sorry, love,” Michael apologized. “I can’t believe I’ve been such an idiot sending you that many text messages and calls over you not responding. I promise I’m never this needy normally.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you snickered, before smiling warmly. “It really is endearing though. I don’t mind you being concerned about me.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” he said with another self deprecating laugh. “Do you want me to come over tonight still? We could put on a movie or something if you’d like.”

You looked around your apartment, it’s state of mess that you didn’t have any desire to fix up.  Then down at your black, tattered sweatpants and Harry Potter tee shirt. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I think it might be better if I catch up on some work tonight,” you smoothly rejected his offer. Not that you wanted to not see him. You just didn’t want him to see you like this.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your thoughts then. Just call if you change your mind, ok?”

“Will do. Thanks again, Michael,” you promised.

“No problem, love. Have a wonderful rest of your day. I’ll be thinking about you the whole time.”

And with that, he ended the phone call with a soft click. Your heart soared with a happiness you hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Oh, you were completely fucked. Hey, at least he was a billionaire who actually wanted you this time, right? That’s progress in your perspective.

Just then, your call button near the elevator started to ring for your attention. Well, there went your day of being alone. Hadn’t people ever heard of an introvert?

The small video screen held a quite put out door man, probably someone new by the looks of it and none other than a gorgeous and very wet Tom Hiddleston in the background.

“Ma’am, there’s a gentleman here for you, says his name is Tom. The normal guy left a note saying you don’t like any of us just letting visitors up unless you’re with them. Is it ok to send him up?” The kind, courteous voice of the doorman asked.

Taking one look at Tom told you that there was no way in hell he was going to take no for an answer right now and he’d probably just set the whole building on fire if you didn’t let him come up. “Yeah, let him up. Thank you”, you sighed, rubbing at your eyes in frustration.

The elevator went up the 10 floors quickly, but you felt each floor like a thumping in your chest. Of course Tom had seen your apartment before. He’d even seen you dressed in your current outfit. That’s just what happens when you work for a man who has zero boundaries and needs to talk, to get stuff done in the middle of the night as well as has a tendency to get you very drunk when you party with him.

You could remember a few very blurry memories where he practically carried you to your bed, laughing as you mumbled on about some stupid television show finale. How he brushed the hair from your forehead as you fell asleep. He was an attentive friend and an obnoxious boss.

The doors clicked open with a ding and you were suddenly face to face with the most beautiful sight you’d ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Tom was standing there, breathing hard and dripping wet. He was only wearing a white tee shirt and black jeans, meaning he hadn’t been at the office when he decided to take a run. And when he took a run in this kind of weather, it was a very bad sign.

The dazed feeling didn’t last very long as Tom pushed the brightly lit phone in his hand into your face. You blinked repeatedly as you tried to let in come into focus, only to see the text message you’d sent last night permanently scorched into your retinas.

You: _I don’t think I can do this anymore. I need a few days to think, Tom. And I might not being coming back._

Funny thing about those kind of texts, it always felt more like a break up text than a possibly quitting text. If it weren’t for the anger coursing through every grinding muscle you saw ripple in Tom’s body, you’d probably have laughed.

“What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?” He ground out, emphasizing each word.

You backed away, a little afraid, but tried to mask it by heading for your small kitchen. “Would you like some tea?” You offered over your shoulder while pretending to look for the tea bags in the random cupboards around you when you knew they were in a jar on the counter.

The sound of Tom’s phone smacking against the counter succeeded in making you jump a bit. “I want to know, now.” He growled out. Now that pissed you off.

“You know,” You started, turning to face him again. “... The text message is pretty clear, Tom. There’s not a lot left to say.”

Tom glared at you, giving you the full heat for his fury right now before crumbling in on himself. He pulled out of the stools from under the counter and sat with his head in his hands. “Earl Grey, if you would,” he asked softly, rubbing his head like he had a headache.

You smiled to yourself, already having the bag on ready. Ever since you first started to work for Tom, you made sure to have a bag of Earl Grey at the ready constantly. Between that and a bottle of Jameson, there was always a fix to help a bad moment or irritation that was overwhelming your boss.

Nothing else was said between the two of you for a moment of two as you put the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to heat. Tom kept rubbing his head furiously. You took a good long look at him through the side of your eyes, taking in his ragged facial expression, looking completely worn and exhausted. He probably didn’t sleep at all last night.

It wasn’t until you set the tea in front of him that he finally said something again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, staring into his cup.

You sighed and struggled against the lump in your throat that threatened to take away your ability to speak. “I know, Tom… I know.”

“I just.. I don’t know what came over me,” He tried to explain, sipping at his tea. “I’ve been so mad lately.. And then you said you were going to leave.. I just didn’t know what to do.”

Noticing he started to shiver, you grabbed some of your thick towels from a cupboard and threw them at him. He gave you a grateful look before wrapping up in them. “I don’t know if I’m leaving yet, Tom. I might not,” you informed, making sure he knew things were completely hopeless.

His face shot up immediately, reading your face closely for something. You busied yourself with refilling his cup so you didn’t have to meet his gaze.

“Did Fassbender offer you a job? Is that why you went out with him last night?” He asked, clearly trying to take the demanding tone out that threatened to come in.

You sighed, rubbing your own head this time. “Yes, Tom. He offered me a job. But we went out because he likes me. End of story,” you revealed as little as possible.

The silence was a bit overwhelming, so you looked up at him finally and took in the shock he was bad at hiding.

“What, is it so crazy to think a man might actually want me?” You challenged, a little hurt by that look.

Clearly the anger was threatening to show its face again as you watched his jaw clench and unclench much like his fists. You prepared yourself mentally for another outburst.

“I just can’t believe this man would try to get your mind over to his side by getting into your pants. What kind of self respecting C.E.O. would do that?” Tom started, his voice building in volume with every word.

You crossed your arms over your chest in defiance. “He hasn’t gotten into my pants, Tom. And for your information, he has personally informed me that his interest stays whether or not I take the job,” you argued back.

“Seriously?” He scoffed. “And you believed that?”

Oh, he should know better than to give you that look. You weren’t an idiot and he needed to get over himself. “Yes, I did,” you yelled. “And even if it wasn’t true, I’d still consider taking the job because it’s more than you’ve ever offered me in 8 fucking years!”

“And what has he offered you?” Tom bellowed back, the peace of the day lost in the fight you were sure your neighbors would complain about. “What could he possibly give you that I can’t?”

“He offered me hope!” You shrieked. “Hope that I could ever be something more than your lap dog and your stupid answering machine! Hope that just maybe someone might actually want me back and appreciate me for who I am, a hope you’ve never once offered to me!”

Tom took a step back, blinking rapidly. Your whole body heated up at the realization of what you just said. Want you back… you said want you back… Oh god no…

Just as quickly on the rebound, he took a step closer, still yelling. “Is that what you want, to be wanted? Does it make you feel better that maybe Fassbender has used this same technique on every other woman in his company, making promises he never intended to keep just to make them feel things with his lies? Does deluding yourself make you feel happier?!”

“So what?!” You were nearing the end of your ability to argue without tears falling. “It’s not like you don’t sleep around every chance you get! Does it bother you to see someone else actually looking at me and seeing something desirable?!”

Tom took another step closer, ignoring the streams of tears that were now falling down your face. Oh this would be a really bad ugly cry the minute he left. “If you wanted to be seen, to be desirable, all you had to do was ask!” He yelled in your face. That made you stop and stare at him. Those kind of words shouldn’t be yelled, but purred. And they were just accompanied by spittle.

“Ask?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You want me to ASK you to WANT ME???!” You shrieked in complete bewilderment.

“Gah!” Tom finally gave in, stepping away fuming. He seemed to just have realized that his words weren’t coming out with much sense. He leaned against the counter, trying to regulate his breathing while you just stared at him, oblivious to the tears still falling. This man didn’t have to be so damn complicated all the time.

When he finally breached the silence, it was in the voice you’d come to know like the back of your hand. He focused on the counter and ground out the words perfectly, so sure of what he was saying for once. He called you name once, just softly enough to get your attention and make sure you were listening.

“If you wanted someone to make you feel like you were wanted, like you were precious and desirable, all you had to do was ask,” he murmured gently, paused, took a deep breath, “... because I’ve always wanted and desired you.”

You scoffed at that, the very words not computing with your brains waves. “You can’t be serious… Is this some ploy to try to get me to stay your secretary?!” You demanded indignantly.

“No,” he denied before turning towards you and started invading your personal space. The way he said no resonated with you that he was being serious. It gave absolutely no room for suspicion or question. It simply was, whether or not you excepted it. 

You gaped and tried to form words as he continued to get closer and closer while you unconsciously backed away. “Then why did you never say anything before? Where is this coming from?”

“It’s always been there, from the first time I laid eyes on you,” Tom seduced with his voice while walking like a predator closing in on his prey. “I made excuses, tried to ignore the way you made me feel, tried to fuck the need out of me, but it never left. You tortured me with your nearness and killed me with the distance I had to maintain as your boss”. You bumped into a wall and there was suddenly nowhere to run as he leaned in, caging you on either side with his long arms.

“But I just can’t anymore. I’m done hiding how you make me feel. I’m done hiding the way you burn through my veins like the sweetest alcohol I’ve ever tasted.” He accompanied his word by taking on of your hands in his to touch his body, burning hot through his damp clothing. He brought your hands to the front of his jeans where he was already straining towards you desperately. “This, my sexy minx, is what you do to me just by existing. And I can’t go any longer without having you.”

You experimentally cupped his length through the confines of his jeans and he moaned before jerking his hips in your hand. Truth be told, you were in complete shock and looking back, you would wish you hadn’t been, that you’d made a different choice. But there was no resisting the allure of Tom Hiddleston.

So when he kissed you, you let him. In fact, you let him so hard that you kissed him back just as desperately. He tasted like mint, rain, earl grey, and something purely him. Even as his hot tongue slid over your own expertly, you knew you’d become addicted to his flavor if you weren’t careful.

And your addictive personality had no intention of being careful.

Tom pressed his body against yours, dampening the front of your tee shirt and pants, but neither of you had enough brain cells available to give a fuck. The heat of his body invaded yours in the most promising sense as your back strained against the hard wall you were pressed into. But his mouth never gave in for a second.

He took whatever was available, his hands exploring every inch of you before holding your hands above your head as he ground his hips into yours with breathless need. He was rough and hungry, and it truly had you begging for more with your own hands and body, bucking against him desperately.

Tom let go of your lips for just moment to give you a second to catch your breath as he pulled your sweatpants off your hips and let them pool around your ankles. Just as effortlessly, he grasped you by the back of your thighs and lifted you until you were eye level with him and your legs were wrapped around his thin waist. Then he went back to fucking your lips with his own while his fingers got busy.

You were surprised with the wetness he drew attention to as he moved your underwear out of the way and found your clit immediately. You were already soaked through and dripping without much more than a kiss, even if it was the hottest kiss of your fucking life. There was no denying the heat, the need, or the passion in that moment that burned in both of your bodies. This was 8 years coming.

Tom played with your clit ferociously, bringing you to the cliff of orgasm so quickly with the same demands the rest of his body said wordlessly. And just as you began to fall, he removed his hand, forcing you to let out a whine into his lips.

He separated himself from your lips with a lewd pop as he worked his belt off with one hand. “Shit, darling. I don’t think I can wait much longer. I need you now,” he pleaded, his own voice lowering an octave to rumble straight into your body at the perfect, pussy clenching frequency.

“It’s ok, Tom. I’m on the pill. Just get inside of me now!” You demanded, bucking your hips against his.

A small grin broke out over his face as he pulled his erection from its confines and placed himself at your dripping entrance, holding your underwear out of the way with one hand. Then, taking your hips into his hands, he lowered you just enough for him to lunge forward to sheathe himself in your depths.

Oxygen completely escaped you as you were impaled on his member, larger than anything you’ve ever had before. He tested your limits and shattered them, managing to touch you everywhere at once and impaling you so deep that you were convinced you’d never be satisfied with anything less ever again. Your moans were getting louder and louder with each movement of his hips, the chorus of sounds likely to make the neighbors even more pissed than before. Talk about a noise complaint.

But all you could think about was his cock buried deep inside of you as he withdrew and thrust over and over, not taking any prisoners. His blue eyes stared deep into your soul as he took and you gave. He pulled an orgasm from you before you were even quite aware it happened.  But he never let up, fucking you straight into the wall until it felt like you were breathing the same air, like you’d become an extension of each other.

His own moans and grunts were music to your ears, filled with the same desperation you knew saturated yours. You wished you could bottle his moans and put them on display in museum at the most beautiful sound in human history. Whether this is a one time thing or not, you’d give anything to hear those moans for eternity.

Your hands clung to his shoulders and you were sure you were leaving all sorts of scratches down his back while he fucked you in the wall without mercy. A small stutter to his hips told you he was nearing completion, his moans and cries mingling with your own and with a little extra help from his thumb on your clit, you fell over the edge together.

The burn that seemed to have scorched your veins flooded every inch of skin with an unfamiliar warmth as he unloaded himself into your clenching pussy, milking him for every last drop. It was the best sex of your life and that moment, staring deep into his eyes and realizing what just happened was still just as beautiful.

There was no regret in his features. Nor did he grab his phone and head out, much like you expected him to. No, he pulled out of you and lowered you from the wall, only to press his forehead against yours and chuckle softly. More angelic sounds like that and you’d consider becoming religious, sure he’d been sent to show you what heaven was like.

Heaven was there, in that moment. Knowing he wasn’t going anywhere as he showered with you, letting the warm water flow over the two of you. That as he laid with you in your bed and slept, he would be there when you woke up. This was the answer you’d been searching for and somehow, the pieces in your heart began to mend. The sickness was finally leaving.


	4. Why Not Both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are starting to get to the real meat and potatoes of this story. As I post each chapter, I would love feedback on who the reader should ultimately end up with. And it is perfectly ok to change your mind when a new chapter comes out that is particularly steamy. 
> 
> The ending is dependent upon you. Who will you choose, Michael Fassbender or Tom Hiddleston?

You were dreaming, lost in some abyss of complete satisfaction. There was no time, no cognitive functions as you drifted through the cosmos in your mind. For the first time in so long, there was peace. 

Until you were rudely brought back to earth by your unfortunate choice of ringtone.

The chorus of Crazy=Genius by Panic! At the Disco was practically screaming at you as you groped around for your phone. Instead of the buzzing metal, you came in contact with a very warm, very naked body. 

Oh… that’s right. You just fucked Tom Hiddleston. Now that’s enough to shock anyone awake. 

The last seconds of your ringtone didn’t even manage to penetrate as you took in the sight next to you. There was no reality where it made sense that Tom Hiddleston would be lying in your bed next to you, even if he did have sex with you. He’d leave just like he left literally every girl for the past eight years. But that was still his body lying there. 

The streetlights outside provided just enough illumination in your dark flat to let you see a stark outline of this man you’d dreamt about for so long. His face was completely relaxed, a peace you’d never seen on him. It made him look so much younger, like those photos you unearthed from his first few years in business. His curls were everywhere from getting them wet and then sleeping on them, but they looked like real curls, no styling needed. Your fingers itched to run through them. 

His body was hard much as you expected it to be when someone goes to the gym every other day. But he held a runner’s build that was way more attractive than the packed on muscle so many men went for.  There was a dusting of hair over his chest, but it was clear he waxed on a regular basis. The only part of him he seemed to not mind having hair was a delicate happy trail starting at his navel. 

Following the natural progression of his body, your eyes widened at the sight that met you. Even in the dim lighting, you could make out the length of his hard on, stretching out further than you’d ever actually seen before. As a woman, you fantasize about size, but damn… When you actually see it in front of you, it’s awe inspiring. 

“See something you like?” Tom asked, his morning voice sending shivers up your spine. 

You blushed furiously. Of course you get caught in your first full perusal of the naked man who had been taking up your fantasies for much too long. 

Your eyes ventured back up to Tom’s face where he wore a smug face filled with sleepiness that was borderline adorable. You gave him a soft smile before answering. “I don’t know if like is the right adjective. The view is pleasantly adequate, though,” you teased back.

That seemed to be the right answer to spur him into action as he managed to pull you under him and pin you with the weight of his body. The light from your window fell over his back and the way he was now illuminated reminded you of an angel cast into the dark streets of New York, so good by nature, yet mischievous and sly.  You were suddenly breathless. 

“Only adequate darling?” He purred, rolling his hips against yours and sending delicious waves of heat through your body. “Was the way you moaned and screamed for me worthy of only adequate? Was the way your body shuddered against me as I began to penetrate you simply adequate? Even now as you whimper for me desperately, could adequate describe this feeling, this desire burning through you?”

God… and you thought his voice was sexy normally. Add in some morning gravel, and you were practically screaming “fuck me!” as your body began gushing with liquid in preparation for his beautiful cock. That cock which was teasing your nether lips delightfully, filled with promise as it brushed against your clit repeatedly. 

Then the moment had to be ruined as the first phrase of Crazy=Genius broke through the tension, shattering everything. Tom shot an annoyed glance towards your phone where it was plugged into the wall. There was no denying the awkward fact you were absolutely soaked and he was ready to fuck you into the bed, determined to make the mattress have a you shaped dent for the rest of its life. But there was so way he was going to do it with that song playing.

“I’m sorry, Tom,” You giggled softly. “It’ll stop eventually.”

He growled a little bit, taking to nibbling on your neck while you waited. The last couple words ended within a couple second and it was right back to where it had been, your little sighs and moans filling the empty space while Tom’s hands explored you fully and teasingly. 

And just as he placed his tip at your entrance, your phone went off again, playing that normally fun song that you were beginning to hate passionately. 

“Are you kidding me?” He growled, rolling off you to stand. The cold of the room instantly hit your body and you felt devoid and alone after the warmth that had just seeped into your bones. Tom reached for your phone and angrily hit the answer button before you realized what he was doing. 

“I don’t know who this is, but haven’t you ever heard of calling at a decent hour?!” He fumed into the receiver. Almost immediately, his face froze, the deep fury building once more under the surface. Whoever it was on the other end clearly was pissing him off. 

Shit… Michael…

Of course he would call to check in, just like he did earlier. Maybe he wanted to stop by with pizza and he called to say he was on his way. Maybe he called just to talk. And you didn’t have the sense to answer the phone yourself so he didn’t get the shock of hearing Tom’s voice instead of yours when you said you were going to be alone, that you needed time to think. 

Fuck… Now Tom was looking at you possessively as you curled into a ball and hid your face in complete horror at this situation. “I’m afraid she’s rather indisposed right now, Fassbender, and will probably remain so for quite some time. I’d suggest you find someone else to prey on,” He threatened and then unceremoniously hung up. 

“Tom!” You yelled, suddenly jumping out of the shock to hit angry at full force. “What the hell did you just do?” 

He crossed his arms over his chest, taking a stronger stance like a father trying to talk sense into a child. “I informed him that you were no longer available. Is that not what I should have done?” He demanded.

“You had no right to just tell him like that! If I was going to tell him, I’d have done it my way, not like that!” You shrieked. “You don’t get to come here, fuck me, and just expect me to drop everything for you!”

He stared at you hard for a few more moments before seemingly shutting off internally. “Well, it looks like you’ve got a decision to make, darling. It’s me or Fassbender because there’s no way I’m sharing you with that man,” Tom hissed out his ultimatum. 

You could do nothing but stare and gape at him. Of course you’d have to choose and it should have been simple, but in that moment, it wasn’t. Two parts of yourself were completely at war with each other, one fighting for what should have been for the past eight years and the other fighting for what could be. You could be more than Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend and secretary. You could make something of yourself. 

“You can’t possible expect me to just know!” You argued. “I’m still in shock you were even here when I woke up, how could I choose someone I don’t know if I can even trust yet!”

Tom started to walk away, grabbing his clothes from where they were drying in your dryer and began to furiously throw them on. “Fine. I guess I’ll just leave you to figure it out then.”

And less than thirty seconds later, he was out the door, never looking back at you even once. And the second the elevator doors closed behind him, you burst into tears. 

How could he go from someone so kind and sexy to this angry, furious man so quickly? No relationship was ever discussed, no boundaries ever put in place, no labels on anything and you were just expected to give in to what he wanted. Maybe he had a different expectation of what everything meant, but how the hell were you supposed to know what that was?

The bed was still warm where he’d slept as you slipped off the bed and grabbed your phone from where he dropped it. It was 11:45, meaning you slept roughly 6 hours together after the impromptu sex against your kitchen wall. Michael hadn’t texted or called since Tom talked to him and your heart immediately began to panic. What if he did back off? How could you possibly choose between them?

In an effort to soothe your anxiety, you tried to call Michael back. Maybe you could explain… maybe he’d be willing to help you choose, to give you his strength that is just purely him… anything at this point to bring peace to your pounding head. 

“Hello, you have reached the voicemail box of Michael Fassbender. I’m sorry I’ve missed your call, but if you could leave your name, number, and a reason for calling, I will get back to you as soon as possible,” was the only answer you got. You struggled to control your sobs as the beep hit for you to record your message.

“Hey, Michael. It’s me… I need to talk to you about what happened,” you tried to begin, sobs clinging to every breath you pushed out. “Can.. can we possibly meet somewhere and just… I don’t know.. Talk? I know everything is confusing and you’re probably mad at me, but maybe we could get lunch or something? I just… I really need to talk to you… And I’m sorry if that makes me a horrible person.” With that, you couldn’t hold back a loud sob, just managing to close the phone before any more escaped. 

Time completely slipped away from you as you gave yourself a good cry. This was getting ridiculous. How were you suddenly so attached to two people over literally a couple days? You weren’t psycho and you didn’t form feelings for anyone without spending a bit of time with them. What was it about these guys that you go crazy?

Within ten minutes, you were starting to get ahold of yourself and your phone went off with a ding. You grabbed for your phone desperately and opened up a text message from Michael.

Michael:  _ Meet me at our lunch spot tomorrow at 12:00.  _

Our lunch spot… The place I ran into this ridiculously gorgeous man who set off the chain of events that got us to this point. And the place where an idea would erupt that would turn your life upside down for months.

  
  


“What do you want, love?” Michael asked, looking exhausted and worn out.

You’d been sitting at that table for close to an hour, telling him everything from your feelings over the past eight years to what happened last night. He’d listened to everything intently with his guards up, but he still never showed you anger or frustration, even when you told him you had sex with your boss. You gave him all the pieces, hoping he’d help you put them into some sort of picture that made sense. 

You looked down at your hands and struggled at the tears coming to your eyes again. “I’m not sure, Michael. The truth is, I would want both of you individually. If I could trust Tom, if I knew he wasn’t going to play with me like he’s done with so many others, I’d want that. But Michael, what I’ve seen from you, the way you make me feel… there’s no way I can’t want that, but I feel like I don’t have enough information to make a good choice on either side,” you half whispered, trying to talk over the lump in your throat. 

Michael examined the cup of coffee in front of him for a moment, sifting through the thoughts rampaging in his mind. You were aware of how unfair this was for him. No ordinary man would be sitting there, listening to all your reasons and feelings for hurting him, but there he sat. That kind of dedication isn’t something to be taken lightly. 

“I’ve got to admit I’m a little irritated with the timing of it all,” He began after a minute, still focusing on the cup. You winced at the slight jab, only to have him immediately catch your reaction and rephrase. “I don’t blame you, love. Relationships like these are bound to come to a head eventually simply for the sake of the frustration needing to be released. Often, it ends as a little tryst and nothing more is made of it. I’ve been in that situation and I know many people who have as well.”

He took one of your hands into his, looking you deep in the eyes and soothing you with his touch at the same time. “My irritation comes from the timing alone and Hiddleston’s decision to take matters into his own hands when he saw you moving on. That isn’t the sign of a healthy man who actually cares about you,” Michael cautioned. “So as someone who does care, I’ll warn you of that selfishness that this exudes. Your lack of trust is both understandable and wise.”

“I just don’t know what to do, Michael…,” you sniffled, dabbing at your tears with your free hand. “Tom deserves a chance simply because of the history… but to choose him over you is completely unfair to you, if that’s even an option anymore.”

“Oh, it’s definitely still on the table,” he interrupted, definitive and sure in a way that sent your heart thumping. 

You gaped at him for a moment. “I don’t deserve that… After what I just did… Why would you still want me?”

“Because,” he began, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing your fingertips individually, “No sabotage,”  _ kiss,  _ “No moment of passion,”  _ kiss,  _ “And certainly no man will stop me from wanting you.” 

As he finished the last statement, he captured your forefinger in his lips and sucked gently, desire burning in his eyes. You were completely enraptured as your whole body began to burn with need. 

He turned your hand over and kissed the palm affectionately. “The only thing that will make me stop wanting you is when you decide you don’t want me around anymore. So until you choose Tom, or hell, neither of us, I’ll be around, love,” Michael assured with a soft smile.

Oh goodness… This man would be the death of you. His impossible transitions from incredibly sexy to affection had you both burning with need and wanting to have his babies.. And you didn’t even like babies!

“That being said, I think forcing you to choose immediately is an unrealistic demand. It would be both unfair to Tom and to myself,” he explained, much like he was beginning a business proposition. “Tom has built a bad reputations for himself and he hasn’t a chance to prove it wrong with you. As for me, I’ve only had one date with you and only a few days compared to years of friendship.”

He stopped, thinking for a moment, like he was working out an idea in his mind. It was one of those moments like a lightbulb went off over his head like a children’s cartoon. It was like energy surged through him. Whatever the idea was, it might be the answer to everything. 

Michael stood quickly, buttoning his suit jacket methodically before explaining anything to you. “Love, I need you to do something for me. I need you to set up a meeting with Tom, yourself, and me. I have a proposition for the both of you that I’m sure will bring some resolution to this.”

He leaned down and kissed you softly before leaning away and giving you promising wink. “Get ahold of me as soon as you get an answer from him. I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself at bay, but I want you to feel free to give yourself to me without concern went it happens.”

You watched him give you one last glance before he hurried off, getting a lovely view of his ass. How the hell did you go from the girl who couldn’t seem to find a decent man to one that literally had two billionaire, brilliant men fighting over her? 

  
  


You’d texted Tom after you headed home from lunch. His first reaction was anger of course, but he came around as you tried to talk sense into him. There was clearly a worry that if Tom was to come to the meeting, Michael would just punch him in the face for having sex with you, but you explained that there was something else he wanted to talk to the three of you about. The time away from you put his head back on straight and his temper quickly dissipated, replaced by a genuine desire for you. It was about time he showed some vulnerability. 

The meeting was set two days from the afternoon you had lunch with Michael. Tom’s only stipulation was that it had to happen in his office. He’d be more comfortable on the home front than a foreign atmosphere with his rival.

Those two days dragged on miserably. Your anxiety was through the roof as you spent most of the time pacing around your house and failing to get stuff done that required your attention. Tom was distant with his communication unless it was in the middle of the night when he’d call drunk just to hear your voice, clearly not taking the separation well. 

Michael, on the other hand, would regularly text you and call. He would use the time to get to know you, to ask you about your beliefs, your preferences, your desires, your dreams. Things Tom got to know over 8 years, but never really appreciated or paid attention to. The thrill of that beginning stage of a relationship was wonderful, of being discovered and discovering, even without sex. He was a goofball, making you laugh with his dry, sarcastic wit. He was so multifaceted and you were always left breathless.

The day of the meeting started with you waking to your new ringtone going off, deciding on something softer and less obnoxious should your ringtone interrupt anything again.. So naturally, you chose “Give Me Love” by Ed Sheeran. It was less abrupt to the senses. 

“Hello”, you answer your phone groggily, still half asleep. 

“Hey, darling”. Oh, another drunk call from Tom. 

You sighed and checked the clock on your bedside table. “Tom, it’s 1:45 in the morning. Why are you calling me?” You asked, a little put out. 

“I…” he began, pausing immediately, putting his thoughts together. “I just needed to talk to you, I guess”. 

He sounded distinctly less drunk than normal. In fact, the complete lack of slurring told you he was calling sober. “Ok… What did you want to talk about?”

“Listen, I know we’ve got that meeting today and we’ll deal with everything then… I just wanted you to know I’m sorry for pretending like you didn’t exist for so long, just to mess with the first real happiness you’ve had in awhile”, he apologized. “I can’t see my life without you in it, whether that’s my best friend or the woman I will always care for deeply. And I know you deserved to hear that from me a long time ago, so I’m sorry for being late to the draw on this.”

You listened, trying to ignore the sting of your emotions building deep within your chest. An apology… finally. “It’s alright, Tom. Yeah, I wish we’d have dealt with this years ago, but at least it’s all out in the open now. And I wouldn’t worry about losing me today, Tom, unless it’s by your choice. I have a feeling that Michael has something else in mind entirely.”

“Yeah, I guess”, he mumbled, clearly still worrying. “Sorry I called so late. I will try to work on this by the way. Less alcohol and more communication. I promise. Sleep well, darling. I sincerely look forward to seeing your beautiful face today.”

The phone call ended with a small click and you smiled softly to yourself. How one of the most powerful men in the world could be capable of such insecurity and humility was still mind blowing to you. You were sure in that moment he’d never show it during the whole of the meeting, determined to not show any weakness. And both sides of him were incredibly attractive. 

3 pm came up with all the build up of an exceptionally well done horror movie. The ones where you are at the edge of your seat for the entirety of it, watching through the gore and killings only to be completely thrown by the identity of the killer you never saw coming. Time seemed to stop and you had way too much energy. 

You’d changed your outfit 10 times since you woke up in the morning, deciding on a form fitting dress with a cardigan. The dress screamed sexy, while the cardigan expressed a little more warmth. You weren’t on a date. You were in a business situation and you should look professional, but also at ease. There was enough tension in the room without you adding to it by intentionally looking irresistible. Throwing on a bare of flats instead of heels also helped. 

You arrived 15 minutes early, making the trip up almost automatically after years of heading to the same place. The office seemed a little more deserted than normal, probably due to the fact it was saturday and not many people came in on the weekend. Which provided the privacy Tom was probably looking for. 

The replacement secretary wasn’t there either as you walked into the waiting room. Tom had been using a girl in the office who would normally be answering calls for some lower people. She was competent, but she was just there until you made a decision about where you wanted to work. Tom would probably find someone else if you were to take a job with Michael. 

You opened the glass door to Tom’s office to find him standing in the exact place he stood when you first saw him. His hands were in his pockets, searching the landscape of city for some impossible secret to life, yet also showing the dominance the knowledge had given him. Oh, he’d learned so much from the city and he intended to use every detail. 

You cleared your throat softly, waking Tom out of his reverie. He almost jumped before turning around to face you. That face immediately lit up warmly, still holding a worry and hardness in his eyes, taking in the hesitance in your stance and shy return smile. 

“Hello, darling,” was his soft greeting. There was so much going unsaid, secrets of his own in those two words and it congested the room with their weight. Tension… that just didn’t seem to describe it well enough. It was much heavier. 

You put on the best smile you could, trying to breathe out the nerves building in every muscle. “Hey, Tom. How are you feeling today?” You asked, trying to be conversational. 

“I’m alright,” he answered, squaring his shoulders and ridding himself of the vulnerability you’d known. “Would you like something to drink while we wait for Fassbender?” 

You gave a small nod and he instantly sprung into action, grabbing you a water from the small fridge he kept off to one side. His long body moved swiftly and gracefully, revealing the same pent up energy in your own body. He quickly returned to you with the bottle, holding it out for you to take.

The minute your hand brushed against his, you felt the same electricity from the night you were together last. The conflict in those stormy blue eyes left you wondering what he was fighting with inside of himself. Was he angry? Knowing him, probably. But it seemed deeper than that, more spurred on by desire and longing. 

He leaned in, resting his forehead against yours, allowing himself a second of vulnerability as he exhaled roughly. “God… I haven’t been this nervous in ages. What are you doing to me, darling?” He chuckled. 

“Nothing intentional, I promise,” you laughed. To help shatter the tension a little more, you pressed your lips to his, kissing him chastely. His lips immediately gave way under yours, turning the kiss you meant as short into something a little more heated. You released his lips to breathe, only to be drawn back immediately. Like a magnet, you kept meeting his lips over and over until he deepened the kiss. His tongue probed at your lips until you let him in and he explored you fully. 

He wound his fingers through your hair as the other hand splayed on your lower back, pulling you in closer. All logic that you should probably not start the meeting off making out with one of them left your mind as you lost yourself in his arms. That was how Tom kissed you. There was no fighting it and you would always be drawn into the middle of it. 

A small cough brought you back to reality and you separated yourself from Tom in a small jump. Michael stood there in the doorway, looking completely nonplussed by the situation. His composure was perfect as he regarded your mussed hair and swollen lips. 

“Love, I don’t know how you expect me to get anything done when you look like that,” he teased with a hint of a smile, but he was clearly wearing his professional, dominant face. Michael walked over to your side, not even bothering to glance at Tom. “It’s only fair that since I had to see that, Tom might as well see how I make you feel as well.” 

Before you had a chance to argue, he leaned down and kissed you hard. You’d almost forgotten what it was like to be completely dominated like this, moaning in surprise and giving him access to your mouth where he mimed what he wanted to do to you with his tongue. Fuck… Now you were completely knackered. 

Michael released you gently, giving you a smug wink before looking back at Tom. His hands were curled into fists and there was an evident rage playing on his features. Now that’s how you mess with someone’s footing. Michael just got there and he already had both players in whatever this was losing their control. 

“Now, if you both would like to sit down, I’d like to discuss the reason we came here,” Michael began, sitting down on the long couch used for more personal meeting as if it was his office and not Tom’s. You tried not to stumble your way to sit in the only chair that didn’t have room for another personal, hoping to use the space from these men to your advantage. Tom in turn refused to sit as he stood across from Michael stubbornly. 

Michael shrugged in an almost “suit yourself” kind of manner before pulling some envelopes out of his jacket and placing them on the coffee table in front of him. “Over the past week, the three of us have discovered a complex relationship issue that needs resolution. The only proposed fix was for (Y/N) to make a choice between the two of us,” he explained looking at you softly before returning his hard gaze to Tom. “After reviewing the facts, I’ve determined it wouldn’t be a fair situation for either of us if she was forced to make her decision immediately.”

“So what are you proposing, Fassbender?” Tom half growled, but he was definitely partially curious. 

Michael opened the envelopes methodically and pulled out papers out of each. It looked like three individual contracts from afar. “I am proposing in light of the situation that a trial period commence. No commitments will be made on either end and we will both have the opportunity to woe this beautiful woman if,” he looked back at you, “that’s something you agree with.”

“That seems rather simple. Why the contracts, then?” Tom asked suspiciously. 

“Because,” Michael began, “There are a lot of factors to this. The trial period would last until the end of the year, giving us 5 months to help make the decision easier. In the contract, I have separated specific days of the week that would be defined as our “days” so to keep there from being conflicts in plans and arguments. Such as, my days would be Sunday, Wednesday, Thursday, and we will alternate Saturday every week. If, at any time, she makes her choice, the trial is over. The goal here is to present the best of ourselves in the time we are given. To do that, we have to be willing to put up with each other for the time being.”

Tom looked a little annoyed, but also more than a little curious. “There may be some details we have to hash out before going into this and I would like to thoroughly read this contract. How do you feel about this darling?” 

You looked up at him, and he saw the hesitancy residing there. “I just… It feels so selfish of me. Neither of you deserve to have to prove anything just for me and to go to these lengths simply because I’m indecisive is just unfair to the two of you,” you explained softly. 

“If you were the one proposing this, love, it might be construed as unfair. Tom and I are both here because we are willing to sacrifice most anything for you, for even the chance to call you our own,” Michael reassured convincingly. “Don’t worry about what’s unfair. I don’t see it that way and Tom has the chance to say so now if it is.”

You looked back up at Tom, searching for his reaction. He held the same surety about doing this for you that Michael held. “Again, details might need to be edited, but I’m willing to give this a try for you”, Tom conceded. 

Both of them looked at you expectantly and you found a new strength in their combined desire for you. If this is what they wanted, what could go wrong with going along with it? If it ever became too much, all you had to do was say so. You confidently met Michael’s gaze and saw a small smile playing on his lips, telling you he knew your answer.

“Let’s do this”


	5. A Date with Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait! I get into long periods sometimes where I find it difficult to go through the tediousness of having to write stuff out that never come out how I plan them in my head and I'm so sorry to those who continue to keep up with my stuff! I will promise to work on my updating abilities and hopefully pound out a few more chapters on a regular basis.
> 
> That being said, expect a lot of smut from this moment forward. Lots of smut.. All the time. I know I have a problem. no need to tell me. 
> 
> I'm also considering multiple endings for this one so everyone can get what they want! IDK yet, but we will see how things progress!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

The details of the contract ended up taking up a great deal of time, hashing out all the details that would be ruling your life for the next 5 months. It was up to you to make the decision by the New Year. And even that deadline was giving you some anxiety.

The contract was edited to allow an out for all participants so if at any time a decision is made, or someone couldn’t handle the pressure any longer, there was nothing binding to force them to stay. That was something you fought for. In the case of self interest, you also fought for the ability to get time to yourself. While your days were being halved between the two of them, you reserved the right to say you didn’t have the energy or willpower to spend the day with either of them.

Other than that, the rules were as follows: The trial period would commence for five months, over the period of which both the decision on a set relationship and your choice of employment would be made. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday belonged to Michael, in which you would be able to work at his company and get a good feel of things. On Sunday, Tuesday, and thursday, you’d be at Hiddleston & Co.

Much to your surprise and somewhat indignation, Tom expressed what appeared to be a sincere desire to start using your abilities to a greater capacity. When you looked up at him questioningly, he had the decency to look bashful. “I’ve come to realize that Fassbender here has the right idea about you. I figure if I can show you what I can offer you as well, it might even the ground a bit,” he explained.

Despite the humor you felt every time Tom refused to call Michael by his first name, the inexplicable frustration that rose up inside of you at his words made it difficult to respond with much more than a nod. But he was right to some extent. The even ground would make a sincere difference and it wouldn’t be the choice between your future and a relationship.

Saturdays would be on a turn basis and as Tom still had those tickets for Les Miserables next weekend, the rest of the day would belong to Michael. The rule set in place was there would be no spending the night unless the next day was yours as well, something you argued for as both men looked rather uncomfortable at the notion of sleeping over while they sat across from each other. It was way too much fun to watch them squirm.

And squirm they did as you specified information on contraceptives and making sure that the decision you had to make wouldn’t be distorted or forced by something like pregnancy. If they wanted sex, just to extra careful, they would also use a condom, no matter how they felt. This was going to be legitimate in every way, so clauses and precautionary measures had to be taken.

Another issue that had to be outlined in the contract was absolutely no public knowledge of the agreement. If word got out, it could destroy your reputation and paint Tom and Michael as playboy's, effectively damaging both companies severely. That didn’t necessarily sit the best with you, knowing you’d desperately need someone to talk to about what was going on, but there was just no promise it wouldn’t leak out. It was for the best.  

The meeting ended somewhat awkwardly as the three of you signed the newly revised versions of the contract. Michael had made hasty notes and crossed out things that needed to be changed so it was just the first edition of the contract. He’d probably come around with the finalized version over the next couple days, but for this thing to start, it required that the three of you to sign.

Your hand paused over the paper. The little line asking for your signature taunted you as you contemplated the wisdom in this decision, searching for the reason your instincts didn’t like this. Probably because it was going to hurt one way or another. At the end of five months, you could absolutely be in love with both of them, but you’d still have to choose, breaking a large piece of your heart off. And you’d hurt them.

The tension in the room became nearly unbearable, so with a quick exhale, you signed your name quickly and handed it over to Michael. It was clear that this was all it took to break the ice beginning to form in the room as both men immediately relaxed. And they signed quickly and without your hesitation.

In that moment, you knew you’d hurt both of them. Yeah, they signed on for this, literally, and this is what they wanted, but there would be no way to keep from hurting them. They were too determined to win, too stubborn and dominant. The emotional toll of five months might stick with them much longer than you ventured healthy.

“Love?” Michael’s voice ventured, breaking you out of your increasingly depressing thoughts. He stood in front of you, looking at you like he knew exactly what you were thinking. “Would you like to go?”

You nodded, looking down at your feet while you took a deep breath. No more overthinking this. Whether or not it was a good idea, it was happening and there was no turning back now. Maybe you should just call an alone day. You didn’t know if you had the energy to do anything big and it wasn’t fair to Michael to have to deal with you when you got like this.

Somehow you managed to walk to the elevator lost in your thoughts, feeling Tom’s burning gaze as he watched you both leave. You could practically feel his longing from across the room, the worry that you’d never walk back into his arms again. Michael was considerate enough not to wrap his arm around you until the elevator doors closed.

The warmth of his embrace brought you out of your introspective world and into the moment with him. He was perceptive enough to see you were bothered by the whole thing. Maybe you wouldn’t even have to ask.

Michael pulled away just enough to look you in the eye. “What do you want to do today?”

“Umm…” you paused, uncomfortable about expressing the desire to be alone. “I don’t know, Michael. I’m just really worn out right now.”

He looked at you thoughtfully for a second. “ Whatever you want, I’m willing to do, love. I made no plans for the day so you’d be able to choose what you wanted. If you want something low key, we could always just put on some movies and get popcorn and do a movie night?”

“That sounds wonderful, actually,” you answered with a small smile. You could probably manage a night like that if you tried. Hell, it might even end up with some slow morning sex tomorrow if you played your cards right. Or a shared bubble bath.

And there went the exhaustion immediately as your body became hyper aware of the man standing next to you. The intensity in which he looked at you promised so much more than a night filled with movies and popcorn, pinning you with even the smallest sideways look. What is it about elevators and Michael that set your skin aflame with desire?

The doors opened with a ding that loud enough to break you out of your daze. Michael followed your lead as you stepped out shakily and began heading for the parking lot. The silence was tense and worrisome as he walked you to your car. It wasn’t like you had a reason to not say anything… You just couldn’t think of anything to say.

As you made it to the correct level you were parked on, Michael finally broke the silence. “So, I’ll head back to my place, put on something more comfortable, and head over. Is there anything I should pick up on the way to your place?” He asked courteously.

“Whatever you’d like,” you answered softly. “I trust your judgement.”

As you started to continue walking, Michael grabbed your hand and had you spinning backwards into his arms. He looked at you with that same intensity only softened by the affection he held for you as he forced you to look in his beautiful blue eyes with a simple finger under your chin.

You hadn’t realized he had started speaking until a moment after he had, your brain still catching up. “Love, I wanted to clear something up before we head our separate ways. Firstly, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to this. As difficult as it may be for the three of us, it gave me the chance to woo the woman I’m completely bewitched by.”

You blushed warmly. Being wanted was so completely new to you and here he was, thanking for you for possibly breaking his heart. You were the girl that got cheated on, that was ignored and thrown about like a worthless object. But Michael looked at you like you were a priceless gem.

“That being said,” he interrupted your chain of thoughts and consequently your impending attack on his physical being. “I’d like to tell you that I have no expectations going into tonight. You don’t have to do anything or be anything you don’t want to tonight or any night you choose to spend with me. All I want is to get the chance to enjoy your company, however you choose to offer that.”

You blinked for a second, taking his words in. No expectations. Just two people watching movies and hanging out for a night, despite the fact they just signed a contract that detailed everything from sexual protection to sleeping arrangements.

Unable to keep yourself back any longer, you rose on your tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips, making sure he got the idea that you had absolutely no problem with something happening if it did. He responded immediately by wrapping his arms around you and crushing your body to his, probing your lips with his tongue until you opened them and gave him full access.

Just like the moment earlier in Tom’s office, the world around you seemed to melt away as Michael kissed you. It was like a sweet surrender that left you utterly breathless. It felt like a symphony of movements, each building in their own crescendo, leaving those lucky enough to witness it at the edges of their seat. A kiss shouldn’t be this powerful, but it always was.

You managed to find the strength to let go of him just enough to look into his eyes, the two of you slightly breathless. Those turquoise depths were darkened with lust, much like your own probably were, and there was a hint of the dominance he hid behind his careful layers about to peek through in the tightness of his jaw and the set of his lips.

Your hand reached up and soothed the lines that were beginning to form as you told him how incredible he was. “Thank you, Michael. Seriously. For everything you’ve done to be as considerate as possible, to keep from demanding anything you probably deserve to expect. For looking at me and seeing something even remotely desirable, which..” You continued, holding a finger over his lips as he was about to interject with what was probably a vehement exclamation about anyone being so blind as to not see your beauty, “Is something life has proven to be practically impossible. Yet you see it and try to fight me on it without a second thought. And I just wanted to tell you how much that means to me.”

“Love,” he began, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in your face behind your ear. “I would spend the rest of my life showing you just how desirable you truly are if you’d let me. And I intend to start today.”

With that, Michael pulled you close once more and kissed you deeply. There was something about this kiss that was completely different, stripping you of your insecurities and replacing them with a warmth that had you close to losing it right then and there. It was like a promise ring, filled with the affection and tenderness that comes along with that commitment.

After a little while, he pulled away and smiled at your dazed expression. “We should really get going if we plan on watching any movies tonight, love. Are you sure you’ll be able to drive yourself home alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” you countered with a little bit of sass. If there was one thing that was enough to break you out of any daze, it was the challenge of your capability.

He let out a small chuckle and gave you one of his dazzling smiles. Of course he did it intentionally just to rile you up. “I’ll be over in an hour or so. Choose some movies you’d like to watch together and get comfy, ok?”

You nodded with a roll of your eyes and walked over to your car, making sure to swing your hips just an extra bit before getting into your car. You weren’t sure if the small cough you heard was just Michael clearing his throat or him choking in surprise. Now it was your turn to give a smug smile.

  


In the end, you’d decided anyone willing to sit through a Harry Potter marathon would be worth your time. So you got out your Slytherin coffee mugs and your fuzzy socks along with the comfiest set of sweats you owned. If he wanted a movie night, he was going to get a full out movie night.

Were you nervous? Absolutely. But tea and fuzzy socks always had a way of putting you in the warmest of moods.

Bring on Michael and all of his sexyness because you had an arsenal of comfort to battle it!

So there you stood, looking at the snacks and cookies and tea mugs sitting on your coffee table while the menu screen of “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone” playing on repeat when the small ding of the elevator caught your attention. And out came Michael with a handful of stuff.

“Hey, lo…” He paused immediately, taking in your fuzzy socks and unicorn sweats with a horn sticking out of your chest. The look of shock on his features was entirely worth any feeling of humiliation you were feeling. “What in God’s name are you wearing?”

You placed a hand on your hip and gave him your best sexy look. “What, is this not Netflix and Chill enough for you?” You teased warmly.

“No,” Michael answered, his voice a little gruff for a second before he cleared it with a cough. “No, they’re perfect. Though I do feel a little overdressed now.”

From what you could see from around the tons of bags, it looked like he was wearing a long tee shirt and a fitted pair of jeans. “You could always take your pants off if you’d prefer,” you offered with a smug smile.

Michael gave you a look before walking over to your kitchen table and placed the bags on the counter. Immediately he began undoing his belt, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off in one swift motion. You gaped at the simple grey boxer briefs he wore underneath, completely fazed by the fact he just went along with your suggestion and just stood there like there was nothing different.

“Ah, that’s better,” he said with a smile before walking over to open one of the bags. “I hope you like Italian because I’ve got garlic bread and pasta and way too much junk food.” He turned back to you, giving you a small reprimanding look. “If I gain like a hundred pounds after tonight, I’m going to blame you.”

You giggled at his comment, taking in the sharp contours of his body and the beautiful butt looked way better with the thin layer keeping his skin from being open to the air. There was no way he’d be the one gaining a hundred pounds with that kind of body.

You stole a piece of garlic bread and ran over to the couch with a small plop. “And I hope you like Harry Potter because we are going to try and manage watching all 8 movies over the course of this contract,” you countered, not really giving the option in the first place.

“That being said,” he answered, walking around the kitchen table with his plate of alfredo before sitting next to you. “I should probably warn you that I’m rather horrible to watch movies with. I’m someone who enjoys making a lot of comments on what’s happening and most people get rather irritated with me quickly.”

You groaned miserably, knowing this would be a long marathon. But it’s not like you hadn’t seen every movie hundreds of times and was capable of quoting the whole thing on repeat so if it got too bad, you could just counter.

So you sat next to each other, watching the early innocence of the Golden Trio as they struggled to master spells, and outsmarting Hagrid. And all the while, Michael did a pretty good job of saying nothing other than the occasional sarcastic comment.

“Oh, yes, let’s send children into the forbidden forest as punishment. Not like they’re in any danger from giant spiders, centaurs, and god knows what”.

“Funny how none of them could figure out where the troll was until AFTER the first years had to freaking beat it with first year spells.”

“And of course a bunch of kids are capable of beating trials by grown wizards. Why they didn’t just choose to put the stone around Dumbledore’s neck instead of this elaborate and ridiculous plan CHILDREN can get through?”

You quickly learned that the best option was to shove food and drink into his mouth so you made way too much tea and tried to keep offering him chips or snacks every five minutes. He was probably catching on, but you figured it was best to just keep going until he said stop.

In return, he probably dealt with the random lines you felt the need to quote. In reality, who could not say certain things? How does anyone just listen to “Now I’m going to bed before the two of you come up with another plan to get us killed, or worse, expelled”?

Needless to say, it made things interesting. But instead of letting the irritation get the best of the both of you, it made the movie more fun. Had it been something neither of you’d seen before, it would have been horrible, but the familiarity made room to put up with each other. He was just as much a part of the comfort as the socks you wore.

By the ending credits, somehow you’d managed to lay your head on his chest and cuddle up to him. It had started slowly as you moved closer to him, judging his reactions to each brush of your body against his. You tried to not react to the slight movement around the bulge that looked delicious from the thin material of his briefs. It spurred you on, giving you more confidence to get closer.

By halfway through the movie, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tighter against him, letting you feel his hard muscles against the soft curves of your body. It felt absolutely wonderful to be pressed up against him. It wasn’t sexual, but the mounting tension in your body screamed possibilities.

When the first movie finished, Michael ran to the bathroom real quick, leaving you cold without the burning heat of his body next to you. Ok, maybe less food and tea if you wanted this to progress into anything. But when he came back, he immediately pulled you close once again and let you curl up in his lap.

The second movie had less comments and quoting as Michael drew figures with his fingers into your skin. It started as little movements back and forth on your knees and thighs, rubbing the length of your leg with slow, deliberate strokes. And it had you sighing and burrowing impossibly closer at the sensation.

There was no pressure to move forward, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to. He called to you like a siren, drawing you closer and closer to this disastrous destination, bringing along the promise of so much more, even with the most platonic touches. You wanted to taste him and feel his naked skin against yours as he delved into the sensitive places of your body. You wanted to know what the burning desire in his eyes looked like when he unleashed it. You wanted it all.

The realization hit you like a ton of bricks, whether or not you’d imagined it a million times over the week or so you’d known him. Here, in this moment, you wanted him desperately. Your body responded to every touch and every silent question that asked if you wanted more with little sighs and shudders that were evident to the both of you. And if the growing bulge in his brief was any indication, you were affecting him too.

Try as you might, the movie no longer held you attention as your eyes scanned the length of his body, resting on where he was getting harder by the second. You bit your lip and tried to ignore the itch in your fingers to touch him, but your whole body flushed at even the thought of wrapping your hand around his cock.

Unable to resist the temptation, you reached your hand out and grasped his semi-hard length through his briefs, shuddering once more at the feeling of him jolting at the sensation of you touching him. But he didn’t remove your hand or try to stop you so you took it as encouragement. Slowly, you mapped the contours of his length, memorizing every detail you could. He was really thick, so much so you could barely wrap one hand around him. It didn’t look like he had the length Tom had, but he certainly made up for it with the width and the slight curve upwards the promised to hit all the right spots.

He was magnificent. A part of you longed to pull him out and figure out his sweet spots with your mouth, but you also didn’t want to break the moment. Michael was tense against you, but the little hum he made as you skimmed over his sensitive head told you he didn’t mind.

You weren’t going to stay satisfied by groping him through his briefs, so you began to try and pull him out, frustrated with the stretchy spandex that didn’t want to release him to your eyes.

Just as you breached under the elastic, Michael caught you venturing hand in his own quickly and forced you to look up at him. His eyes burned with that desire once more, his jaw set in determination to have you immediately. He breathed hard, trying to regain control once more before he growled at you.

“Don’t start something you don’t want to finish, love,” he warned,

Deliberately keeping his gaze, you answered his challenge by grasping his length firmly in your hand. The searing heat in your palm did just as much to send you throbbing as his hissing intake of breath at the flesh to flesh contact. You experimentally moved, pulling at the skin to cover his sensitive head before letting it fall back again.

That was the extent of exploration Michael allowed you before he put an end to it by taking both of your arms in his hands and flipping you on your back with him kneeling between your legs. You gasped softly at the quickness of his movements, allowing him the chance to kiss you hard.

Your arms were effectively pinned above your head as he ravished your mouth. If every kiss before this one had been hot, this was burning the entirety of your being. He took everything you had to offer and left you moaning against his greedy embrace. His knee pushed forward to press against your core, making your body grind against him to relieve the pressure that had you whimpering desperately.

Michael pulled away from his kiss to look you in the eye with a predatory gleam. “Alright my little minx, you win. Here I was, trying to watch these movies with you and keep things low key, but you just had to go and ruin my plans. So you are going to get what you asked for,” he grinned mischievously.

He transferred both of your wrists into one hand to free up the other hand, which immediately began teasing the curves of your body slowly. Your body arched into the sensation of his drawing his forefinger over your collarbones and neck. He was clearly determined to take his time, much to your chagrin.

He pulled at the zipper keeping your unicorn sweat top together, making you feel every inch coming undone. Surprisingly, he wasn’t fazed in the least by the giant horn in the middle of your chest as he watched the clothing part before him. His grin gave way to a more hungry gleam as your skin appeared and he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. Hey, comfort right?

Instead of immediately touching the skin he uncovered, he waited until the top was completely unzipped before pulling it off your shoulders and tying the jacket into a complicated knot to keep your hands stuck together, freeing both of his hands in the process. The cold air hit your chest uncomfortably as your nipples pebbled in response. Most people didn’t go straight to bondage the first time, but that seemed to be his personal favorite.

“I believe I promised you mind blowing pleasure, love,” he growled into your ear, making you let out a small whimper. He sucked your earlobe into his warm mouth before biting down softly, sending you into more uncontrollable movements against his thigh between your legs. There was no denying the damp heat he must be feeling on his skin.

Michael allowed his hands to explore the lines of uncovered skin, touching just enough to keep you wanting more but still not even close to enough. He was unhurried and deliberate, finding the sensitive parts of your body in his slow exploration like a musician tuning a piano, plucking each string with precision. There was no denying that he’d done this many times before.

His lips followed the trail of his hands, sucking gently on the junction between your neck and your jaw, the curve of your shoulder, your pulse point, your sternum, and finally your desperate breasts. The sensitive undersides were caressed softly before he enveloped your nipple in his wet mouth.

You instantly moaned loudly, but instead of being annoyed by your outburst, he simply smirked up at you before sucking hard. He was determined to keep you desperate and happy all at the same time. It was exquisite torture and you could hardly believe you deserved such treatment.

Michael played with the waistband on your pants while continuing his ministrations to your breasts, never once faltering. His hands pulled them down and off with very little effort, leaving you in your simple pair of cotton black underwear that had been completely soaked through at this point. His wicked forefinger played with the damp material, finding your clit with ease as it jutted up hungrily and giving it a few flicks.

At this point, your noises had become completely uncontrollable. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to mind, but if you had any presence of mind, you’d be completely humiliated by the whimpers and whines coming out of you. The independent woman was now completely melted down into a wanton, needy thing that you couldn’t fully recognize. At least he was happy, you thought.

Michael stopped his slow torture and pulled off your underwear, leaving you open to the air, your musk quickly filling the room much to your embarrassment. “Oh love…And they say roses smell sweet,” he exclaimed with a groan. His fingers parted your outer lips slowly, giving him a full view. His jaw immediately tightened as he got a view of his prize, dripping needily for him.

“Fuck me, Michael,” you groaned, desperate for him. If he didn’t take you soon, you were sure you’d die of fever or need.

He met your eyes as his fingers touched your clit once more, sending jolts of electricity through your entire being. “No,” he purred. “I have no intention of taking you until you are begging for me, until I have pushed this beautiful body to orgasm so many times you forget your very name. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

With that, his hands went to work, finding a rhythm on your clit that should truly be illegal as it is probably some sort of dark sorcery. His other hand played with your entrance, gathering up the wetness and made shallow explorations. His lips once again claimed your nipple, sucking and nibbling on it with precision.

You’d completely lost track of everything as you drowned in sensation, your body quickly building into a crescendo before you could realize what happened. There was no stopping it as you quickly found your release, quicker in fact than you ever had before. And he was in no way done.

His mouth moved lower, trailing on your stomach and navel before joining his hands on your core as he slowly brought you down from your magnificent high you’d just experienced. His burning gaze met yours as he brought your hips upwards in his lap and gave himself access to taste you.

The look on his face as he got his first real taste of your body was almost enough to send you into another spiral. No one should look that sexy going down on anyone, and most certainly not you. He treated you like you were a dessert to eaten slowly and savored. And it made you blush at the idea anyone would want you like that.

He licked a long stripe from your entrance to your clit, making you feel every slight movement of his tongue, enjoying the torture he gave you because it was a promise of a high that was completely worth the wait. He focused on your clit, drawing the entire alphabet into the sensitive organ while you moaned loudly and gripped at makeshift bonds. You panted desperately, feeling the build much slower this time, each inch of your crescendo like climbing a mountain side. And he was deliberately taking his time.

And about half way through, he used his hands to make you rush to completion like the tide to the shore. He penetrated you slowly with a long, rough finger as you clenched around him. You gasped at the penetration, caught unawares by its exploration inside of you. He twisted his hand slightly, hitting in an upwards stroke to make you let out a needy wail. There was no denying how much you wanted him to just give into the burning hunger in those eyes.

He probably couldn’t keep up the slow pace any longer as he picked up the pace, slamming his finger back inside of you and flicking his tongue over your clit quickly. His hand fucked you mercilessly while his mouth was determined to make you see stars. With a shout, you fell over the edge as tears escaped your eyes at the intensity.

Michael wasted no more time as he quickly kicked off his boxer briefs, giving you a wonderful view of his bobbing erection, throbbing and purple with need. “Sorry love,” he said gruffly. “But I couldn’t go without you much longer.” He stepped away from you to grab a condom from his pants before immediately coming back to the couch, opening the wrapper, and rolling it over his hard cock in a swift motion.

“It’s ok,” you gasped as he drew himself over you very sensitive clit. “I’m pretty sure I have amnesia. Who am I and where are we?” That made him smile. “And whoever you,” a shallow thrust with a slight frown, “Don’t stop what you’re doing!”

He placed himself at your entrance and took your face into one of his hands. “Let’s see if I can make you remember. And I plan on letting my name be the only thing you’ll know for sure when I’m done with you”. With that, he entered you in one swift thrust.

You gasped and moaned all in one sound, stretched once again to an almost painful feeling with him throbbing inside of you for a moment as you adjusted. He pulled out completely, only to bury himself in your heat once more.

“Michael!” You moaned as he filled you to the hilt, his pelvic bone grinding against your clit.

He snapped his hips and groaned in approval before picking up the pace a bit, deliberately hitting all your spots with every thrust. Changing the position up a little bit, he put one of your legs up around his shoulder and leaned over you as his thrusts hit even deeper. If you thought your moans were loud before, they’d turned into shouting matches now. Every other word was his name or a swear word. You’d completely lost control of your mouth.

A hand snaked between your bodies to play with your clit as he built a punishing pace, making your body clench around his hard length delectably. Somehow between ‘Michael’ and ‘Holy Fuck’, you found yourself cumming around him without any pretence or warning. His pace didn’t slow for a single moment as he had you chasing an even more delectable high than before.

“That’s it, love. I want you to let go all over me. Let me feel your pleasure as your sweet little pussy clenches around me,” he purred breathlessly in your ear.

As if by command, your body immediately obeyed and went over the edge, this time sending him with you as he managed a few more thrusts before cumming hard with a guttural roar from his lips.

There were very few things as marvelous as having sex with Michael. One of them would be the way he treated you afterwards, kissing away the tears from your face and untying the shirt gently before giving your shoulders a soft rub to release the tension from being held in that position for too long.

As soon as he’d disposed of the used condom and cleaned the two of you up, he grabbed a large throw blanket and threw it over the two of you as you delved back into the world of Harry Potter just as the second movie was nearing the end. Being in his arms after you’d just experienced the best highs of your life was the most perfect experience you’d ever had.

  
  
  
  



	6. Sand, Sun, and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! I promise I really am trying to post on a regular basis, but I am also a horrible procrastinator with severe writers block. 
> 
> But here it is! Finally, a good day with Tom which I'm sure everyone was looking forward to. Also, we finally find out why Tom had been so freaking obnoxious with his denial of his feelings! So anyone on the Michael band wagon, look out because this chapter is going to make things hard!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

By the end of the night, the both of you managed to get through at least half of The Prisoner of Azkaban, each moment filled with adorable snuggles and sexy times. The second time was slower than the first, filled with a sense of comfort and happiness without the urgency it held before. Needless to say, you were completely relaxed by the time Michael left.

Sunday was going to be Tom’s, but you weren’t quite sure what to expect. He was a completely different beast, so wonderful and individual for who he was. So you decided to shoot him a text. Technically, as it was 1:30, it was his day so you figured it wouldn’t bother him to get a message from you.

You: _Hey. Just checking in. What’s the plan for the day?_

With a small sigh, you stepped away from your phone to put away the food still sitting on your counter and the leftover snacks. It had been a successful movie night. But it also left you more confused than before. Why did they both have to be so good at sex as well as everything else?! The universe was determined to make this hard on you.

Your phone interrupted your thoughts with a loud buzz, signaling what you assumed was Tom’s response. You doubted it was Michael because the contract mentioned being courteous with texts and calls when it was someone’s day. But you wouldn’t put it past him to send a cute goodnight text.

Tom: _Nothing too big. I’d like meet somewhere for breakfast if that is amenable to you, then perhaps we could drive to the ocean._

You smiled softly to yourself. The thought of him and the ocean brought back a lot of summer memories from the past eight years. Tom’s favorite beach was a little private, secluded spot he’d mapped out years ago when he made his way to the US after leaving England. You’d gone along with him a few times, but only ever as his secretary or his friend. Those memories filled with his toned abs as he ran across the sand like a much younger man brought many a fantasy to your mind. He was more at peace outside the city’s limits and the water only added to the feeling.

You: _Sounds lovely. Shall we meet at Tove’s Bakery then?_

Tove’s was a favorite of the both of yours since the fateful day you’d introduced Tom to the wonders of their freshly made breads and sweets. There were hundreds of bakeries in New York City, but Tove’s was the place you’d grab coffee together when Tom was hungover. It was the place he grabbed their very special cookies from when you were moping after a bad break up. Sometimes, the two of you would just meet there under the pretenses of having a meeting, but really just looking for a strong coffee (or tea more often than not) and a fresh pastry.

Tom: _See you there at 9_

With a small sigh, you turned on your alarm to give you enough time to get ready and went to bed. No doubt your dreams would reveal the same conflict you felt in your heart, but you were determined to enjoy the next five months as much as possible. Sleep, and your screaming conscience, be damned.

  
  


“How are you feeling today, darling?” Tom asked, breaking the silence with a soft smile.

You were sitting at a small table in the cafe area of the bakery, enjoying the late July heat. He looked smashing as always with his perfectly tailored jeans and a dress shirt that looked about one size too small for his defined chest. His curls were tumbling on his tall forehead, and his eyes were particularly blue today. The glances from the patrons in the bakery made you feel a little possessive as women drooled over him and men were filled with contempt. How could one man look so angelic without ruining women for any other man?

It helped that he never even looked at them with you sitting across from him. He was taking you in intently, watching your responses and emotions as they flitted across your face. You, on the other hand, were completely memorized by the glint of gold coming off his hair through the dark coloring.

You shrugged, sipping at your coffee. “You know how I feel about mornings, Tom,” you snarked. No matter how beautiful he is, mornings were tortue for you. In retrospect, you were in a better mood just by being around him than you normally would be.

“Just finish your coffee, grouchy,” he chuckled, his voice like the cream you doused your very black coffee with. “I wanted to talk to you about something anyways, so try and pay attention.”

You sighed grumpily. “Isn’t it too early for teasing?”

“It’s 9:15,” Tom answered, not even checking his very expensive watch glinting in the sun that streamed through the windows. “That’s sleeping in to a lot of people. I’d say it’s never too early for teasing, anyways.” He gave his signature ‘ehehehehe’ laugh before taking a sip of his own tea.

This is what you loved about the past eight years. Banter and easy going friendship, even with unresolved tension, was some of the best things you had in your life. The plethora of stories and experiences you’d shared with him made this relationship more comfortable because the reality is, you knew each other. You knew how he’d respond. You knew his needs and desires. And he knew you. That’s eight years worth of friendship that Michael couldn’t come close to.

Tom leaned forward, bracing his elbow on the table to get a closer to you. His face held a wariness you weren’t used to seeing on him, so you consciously tried to look as open as possible. Whatever he was about to say mattered quite a bit if his body language meant anything.

One of his hands brushed a stray lock of hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear before he started. “I wanted to explain my reasons, no matter how horrible they were, for waiting so long to express how I feel about you. Be warned, this is a rather long story and I’m aware that there should be no excuse for my behavior, but it would be foolish of me to not tell you the truth.”

You listened eagerly, surprised he would choose to be so open so quickly, but desperate to know his why’s. Tom took a steading breath and began his tale.

“When I was just starting out in this business, at the very young age of 23, I was quite inexperienced with the realities of being the C.E.O. of successful company. This idea I’d had flourished before my eyes and suddenly, I have more money and power than I knew what to do with. And that naivety is what would be my downfall.”

“About a year after the company really started skyrocketing, I met a young woman who’d approached me as a friend. She was absolutely brilliant and I found myself quickly falling for her quick mind and pretty smile. We began dating when the price tag on my name reached 5 million and she was an attentive girlfriend, quickly becoming very serious.”

You tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that hit you at the mention of another woman he loved. A part of you was stunned you still had the ability to be jealous after years of watching him sleep with so many women, but maybe it was because he finally wanted you back. Either way, the feeling came back in full force.

Tom looked down at the dark liquid of his tea, his face filled with regret and pain. “I’d even bought a ring. She was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Because of that trust, I gave her a large part of my company along with an offer of marriage that she graciously accepted. And as soon as the announcement was made in the media, I had a private investigator approach me with the truth about this woman I loved.”

“She was a con artist. With 5 husbands under her belt and millions in the bank as she dismantled empires with her greed and lies, she was after the business I’d created and when she had enough, she’d divorce me and leave my life’s work in shambles. Naturally, I didn’t want to believe it at first, but there was too much evidence to ignore it. I immediately called off the engagement, but there was still quite a bit of damage done. I’d given her a great deal of stocks and she wouldn’t give them up without a fight. To this day, she still holds a sway in our shareholders because of my foolishness.”

He looked back up at you, anger hiding in his jaw and disgust in himself shining in his eyes. “If I’d even bothered to look a little closer, I’d have protected not only myself, but my company as well, but now I have to face my stupidity at every Shareholder meeting.”

You placed your hands over his, trying to offer what comfort you could. Hell, no wonder he didn’t trust well. That was enough to screw anyone up for love for the rest of their lives. Tom stared down at your hand over his for a moment before intertwining his fingers with yours and meeting your gaze.

“Then you came along,” he whispered softly. “You came on board less than 3 months after everything happened and I was still recovering from so much, just to be in awe of this beautiful woman who walks into my office in ballet flats. And all I could think about was protecting my company.”

You squeezed his hand gently and gave him a kind smile. “That’s completely reasonable, Tom. No one could blame you for that,” you tried to reassure.

“At first, maybe. But as the years passed, the excuses fell short. You proved yourself over and over again with a loyalty I sincerely value more than anything. I should have started trusting you earlier, but I was too afraid. Afraid of doing damage to people’s lives and my own,” He firmly answered, determined in his guilt. “But even then, being around you day after day, experiencing the light you provided to my broken being, I could not deny either the attraction or the feelings I’d developed. I tried to tell myself all sorts of things to keep from making advances, like I was your boss and you deserved to be more than someone’s sexy secretary. And it just quickly turned into a vicious cycle of seeking relief for my heart and my body in unhealthy ways.”

“Which is where I should apologize wholeheartedly. I treated you so abominably over the years, never letting you know how I felt, but also making you face my self destructive behavior regularly from the women I’d used and abused to the alcoholism,” Tom stated apologetically, his eyes filled with remorse. “There’s no excuse. I can’t make up for all the lost time and bad decisions, but I want you to know you will never be in the middle of this cycle again. I’ve stopped drinking until I can get control of it and you will never be a one night stand to me. Ever. And while I’m aware that might be hard to believe, I will spend all the time you’ll give me to show you how much you mean to me.”

You leaned forward just enough to brush your lips against his, reassuring him with his love language as much as possible. Tom needed physical comfort in more ways than just sex and confining himself to a world of only platonic and sexual touch must have been torture for him. No wonder he probably had a complex. It was just something you’d watched over the years, so he might not even know. But the way he’d relax the minute you put a hand on his shoulder in a stressful situation, or the way he’d put his hand on the small of your back unnecessarily when he was bothered by something told you that’s what he needed.

You pulled away enough to stare him deeply in the eye. “Tom, thank you for your honesty. It means so much to me that you would open yourself up this way,” you praised gently. “I know you think this is all your fault, but it’s not exactly like I told you how I felt either. You had a lot of really good reasons to not say anything that were completely valid. I on the other hand just couldn’t imagine a world where you’d want me,” you reassured with a smile.

“What are you talking about?” He immediately shot up, breaking out of his self pity. The look he was giving you told you he was ready to argue. “Why would there even be a world where I wouldn’t want you?”

You shrugged, taking a long swig of your coffee and swallowing before gesturing to yourself in one sweep of your hand. “I mean, look at me, Tom. You were sleeping with models on a regular basis.”

“I am looking at you,” he responded gruffly. “And I’ve never seen something more beautiful than you. I’ve never heard anything sweeter than your voice. No art could ever be more priceless than your face. And no model, no societal standard of perfection could ever make me desire and need like you do simply by existing.”

Your face burned helplessly under his fierce gaze. Oh, how the poetry he came up with made breathing difficult! Tom belonged in a romance novel and nowhere near anyone real because you were sure you might just faint on the spot. You just weren’t sure if it was from his words or the burning desire in his eyes that threatened to take you whole.

“I guess we are at an impasse than,” you teased, trying to calm down enough to say something that didn’t sound gibberish. “‘Cause you just sound absolutely crazy to me.”

His answering look did the opposite of help calm you down. In fact, it held such promise there was no denying he would take you roughly and passionately before the day was over. And your body was already whining desperately without him doing much more than hold your hand and stare at you.

“I suppose I’ll just have to prove it to you,” he growled softly. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as you stared each other down. He was so beautiful like this, like a phoenix burning from the inside out, determined to take you into the fire with no hope of quenching the flames.

A loud laugh from one of the other patrons broke the moment, causing the both of you to look away and laugh. It was probably for the best as having sex in a very public place tends to be illegal.

“I apologize in advance for how difficult it’s going to be to convince me,” you teased with a small smile, clearly not sorry. “If you hadn’t brought this on yourself, I’d almost feel sorry for you.”

Tom took a small sip of his tea, trying to hide his mischievous smirk. “I think we both know I’m quite up to the challenge.”

He took a quick look at his watch and stood from his seat with his usual grace. “If you are ready, we can head out. And I sincerely hope you brought your bathing suit for this,” he added, giving you a small look. “I’m not sure I could endure swimsuit shopping without making you try them all on just to see how your beautiful body looks in them.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” you chuckled. “As much as I’m sure you’d enjoy that, I don’t exactly enjoy being paraded about, so I brought my own.”

He gave his own little ‘ehehehehe’ as you stood and grabbed your purse. “Is it too much to hope it’s the little blue bikini you wore at the company Fourth of July party?”

“Seems it’s your lucky, Thomas,” you teased, slipping the collar of your halter top back enough to show the thin straps of your only bikini. You were a prepper. And that meant you were ready for anything.

Tom’s gaze became mildly heated as he held out his arm, which you graciously took. “Dear Lord have mercy on me,” he murmured under his breath. The two of you laughed warmly before heading outside.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I decided to get out the Jaguar for our drive today,” he explained as you approached the beautiful silver vehicle across the street from Tove’s. It was Tom’s baby, purely him in all of it’s british sexiness and sleek design. He drove it masterfully and for him to bring it out for you meant quite a lot.

He opened the passenger side door for you, helping you in with one of his exquisite hands before shutting the door and getting in the driver’s seat. You basked in the warmth of the vehicle, running your hands along the heated leather that would feel marvelous when the temperature dropped a few degrees. “I can’t really see a reason why I would mind,” you answered.

Tom grinned widely before lurching the car onto the road with the same grace he held in everything he did. Your stomach immediately dropped as the car when from 0 to 100mph within five seconds. “And that would be reason number one,” you shouted.

He just laughed and turned the radio on as you blasted down the highway in the summer sun.

 

“It’s not that Taylor Swift isn’t a good musician, it’s just that she’s petty. Plus, you’re an adult male who also happens to be a freaking billionaire. Why would you listen to Shake It Off like a teenage girl?”

Tom shrugged as he pulled some beach supplies out of his trunk. “Hater’s gonna hate, darling. That’s all I’ve got to say about it,” he teased warmly.

“You are absolutely hopeless,” you answered, exasperated. “By the time this contract is over, I’m going to teach you some actual taste in music.”

The beach around the two of you were completely empty, part of some piece of land Tom had bought just to make his beach parties as wild as he wanted them to be. In reality, it was absolutely gorgeous. The sun beat down against the hot pavement and the sound of crashing waves called to you. And Tom stood there, looking too wonderful for words.

Within the next twenty minutes, you found yourself lying in the sun on top of silk sheets, basking in the warmth. Tom was as beautiful as you remember without his shirt on and you were beyond thankful to get the chance to drool over his perfect abs again. Some people think a swimmer’s body isn’t attractive, but you loved the way his body moved and rippled with strength without cumbersome pounds of muscle. Every ridge as defined and perfect just the way it was. Everyone else could keep their Channing Tatums and Chris Hemsworth. You’d take Tom over any of them any day.

Lying next to him was one of the most peaceful moments of your life. He drew hundreds of figures into your skin as you squinted up at him through the glare of the sun. Between his soft caresses and the lilting conversation, you almost fell asleep.

Until he picked you up fireman’s carry and ran straight into the ocean.

Needless to say, you were less than happy as you spluttered and squealed. The ocean is nice, but not so much when your mouth is open. But of course Tom found it freaking hilarious as you glared at him and began to chase him down into deeper waters. But he was in much better shape than you were, always staying just out of your reach as he pulled you further from shore.

After each failed grab, you began to laugh. It was freedom, true and exuberant. You felt young. What could be more perfect than a day reminiscent of everything that makes a heart become weightless? There is no pill, no victory, no man made experience that could compare to the freedom like a child. Yeah, there was still a contract. Yeah, there was a new job to start tomorrow. But there in the ocean, desperately clawing through the water in between fits of laughter for someone you never believed could want you back, it all faded to the background.

By some miracle, or devious plan of Tom’s, you managed to catch him just as you weren’t able to touch the ocean floor anymore. The devious grin on his face confirmed your suspicions in just enough time for you to collide with his sollide chest. He arms immediately encircled you and pressed you ever closer.

“Look’s like I’ve finally caught you, darling,” he purred seductively in your ear, just slightly out of breath from swimming so far. “What shall I do with you now?”

You shivered as you felt his mouth envelop your earlobe and tug gently. “Whatever you’d like, Tom. I’m yours,” you moaned.

A low growl was the only warning you had before he began his assault on your lips, sucking every drop of the ocean water from your skin. You gasped softly, giving his tongue access to devour every inch he could get ahold of. Your body began to heat up quickly despite the cool water and you couldn’t deny the throbbing that began in your core, like a drumbeat calling to the most primitive instincts.

His strong hands brought your legs up around his torso and pulled your hips against his. You moaned against his lips as you felt his hard length through his swim trunks. As much as you wished the moment wouldn’t be put on pause, you unfortunately had a nagging little voice in your head that wouldn’t shut up.

You pulled away just enough to regain your ability to talk without making the situation worse. He clearly wasn’t happy about the separation, but there was a signed contract that had to be followed.

“Tom, we can’t…” You began.

“Why the fuck not?” he growled, trying to pull you close again. “Michael and I both signed on for five months. Have you already chosen so early without giving me much chance? What reason could you have for stopping things?”

Normally, that might have been more than a bit irritating, but you knew it came from the part of him that was still insecure about how you felt. And it’s not exactly like the contract did much to ease that. “No, Tom, I haven’t made a decision and you have all the time you signed up for. We just don’t have any condoms out here,” you explained with a soft smile.

“Oh,” he answered, quite a bit relieved. He released your body from his and gave you some space. “God, you had me scared for a second!”

You chuckled. “Sorry to give you a heart attack over condoms. If your heart is that fragile, maybe we shouldn’t have sex. Wouldn’t want you to have a stroke in the middle of cumming,” you teased, playing on the joke about his age that had been around since the day he turned 32.

He’d been absolutely miserable all day. It was so odd to you that 32 would be so much of a harder age than 30 must have been, but he positively mourned it. You were a little bit younger than him and he made some joke about how you wouldn’t understand until you were his age. Thus the joke was born. You didn’t plan on ever letting him live it down.

“I think I’ll risk it,” he snapped, pulling you close against him again. “Perhaps I’ll just have to show you how capable this old man is of giving you pleasure until you can’t keep your hands off me.” His hips ground into yours, causing a moan to burst out of your mouth. Not that you could really keep your hands off him much already, but you weren’t about to deny him the chance to give you pleasure.

But instead of continuing where he left off, he grabbed your sides too quickly for you to notice what he was doing before it was done. “Fuck!” You exclaimed, trying to squirm out of his grasp while he tickled the hell out of you.

After a rather unfortunate happenstance four years ago, Tom managed to discover you were ticklish. Which meant way too many random attacks on your being that you never really protested. Even if the touch was unbearable, you were happy to have him touching you at all.

And just like that, the chase had begun once more, this time he chased you instead of the other way around. The air was filled with laughter and breathless gasps as you tried to evade him. Talk about a muscle workout you were going to feel for weeks.

So chase you he did until the two of you collapsed on the sand in pure exhaustion. You turned your head to the side just enough to watch individual droplets of water cascading off Tom’s beautiful body. You loved this side of him. Carefree looked good on a man that had way too much to weigh him down.

Time drifted by completely unnoticed as the two of you talked and talked until the sun began to dip low on the horizon. The conversation drifted from memories of some hilarious drunk co workers at his beach parties to what had happened with the Japanese sect of the company that was dealing with issues.

He was different outside the city limits. His skin becomes a masterpiece of interwoven strands of the purest gold the world has to offer and even the tiniest flaws look like they were painted with the same brilliance used to create the small smile found on Mona Lisa’s face. You could write poetry about how brilliant those blue eyes look through the glare of the sun. You could compose huge orchestral movements about the way his voice turns into molten chocolate when he is relaxed. You could create scientific theories, trying to put his very existence into the most complex, impossible to solve equations that would be forever known as the enigma of Tom. But nothing would ever come close to experiencing him in real life.

As the sunset began, he grabbed a cooler from the back of the car and unloaded a delicious dinner of cocktail shrimp, fresh bread, plenty of fruits to go around, and a chilled bottle of red wine. Trust him to go overboard with a freaking beach picnic.

So you sat there, nibbling at the food while the sun dipped towards the horizon, painting the skies in reds, purples, oranges, and blues. The tide came in little by little, but the sheet Tom put down was far enough to keep from being drenched by the oncoming waters.

“Tom?” You asked, looking away from the sunset to catch his gaze. “Can I ask you a question?’”

“Of course, darling. Ask away.”

You looked down at your hands, forming the right words in your head before beginning. “Why are you going through this contract for me? I mean, it’s not that I’m not happy you are, it’s just that I can’t see why you would,” you asked softly, almost afraid to know the truth.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He shot back, meeting your questioning gaze with a warm smile. “I never deserved a second chance with you. For all my money and fame, I had no rights to the woman I wanted more than anything beyond being her employer.  I’d driven you away time and time again, and honestly, I was fucking up the very last chance I had rather splendidly. By some miracle, you yelled something at me that renewed all hope that I didn’t deserve to have, like fate decided to slam me into the ground and beat some sense into me just to realize there was no other chances after this one.

You had every reason to choose Michael, to send me out your door with my tail between my legs. But you chose to give me one of the happiest moments of my life. And that was more than just the sex,” he added after seeing the odd face you made. “It was holding you in your bed, realizing that this was the one thing I’d been looking for. No amount of money could make up for the peace I was only ever going to find in your arms.

Thus, I’m going to stop fucking up these chances you manage to keep on giving me and take advantage of this time you’ve allotted to win your heart. Because even if I can’t have you 100%, you are still worth having only 50%. Hell, I’d even choose to spend the rest of my life being your mail man just to see your face everyday for a few seconds,” he explained gruffly.

Even in the fading light, there was no mistaking the burning heat in his eyes. You edged closer to him, entranced by the fire calling to you. He reached his hand up to brush against your face, tracing the contours and shadows there.

“You deserve more than I can afford, and that is saying something. Even if the skies were to rain the purest diamond that the earth could ever bear to imagine, shimmering in perfection, it would still cease to be unbearably worthless against the beauty you possess. And I will do whatever it takes to express this to you in enough ways to make you realize the truth,” he whispered as he pulled you even closer.

You took a deep, unsteady breath as his words washed over you. There was no way to comprehend that he was the one saying these impossible things. “I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you, Tom. I’m not nearly as wonderful as you seem to think I am,” you breathed, fighting the lump in your throat.

“Never,” Tom hushed, soothing your very being. “You could never disappoint me.”

Your lips closed the distance to his in a heartbeat as you held onto him for dear life. The wave of emotions washed over you like a tidal wave, sending all your carefully constructed defenses to pieces and leaving you open to the most intimate caresses.

His kisses weren’t filled with lust, like the others before. They burned, but much like dying embers, they warmed your heart with promises of kindness. And he had no intention of leaving any part of you untouched by their warmth.

His tongue danced with yours slowly, learning each other with his usual grace and perfection while his hands touched every inch of your exposed skin. He discovered the sensitive places of your body, skimming the tendons of your wrists and tracing the undersides of your breasts to your collarbones, down the sensitive nerves of your back and stroking the curves of your hips.

In moments, you were completely drunk off his touch, pulled under him on the soft sheet as his body kept you warm against the cooling air. He kissed lines down your neck and nipped across your collarbones, being careful not to leave too many marks in his wake. He untied the strings holding your bikini together and pulled it off you in one smooth movement before giving your breasts the same attention.

His lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking it into his warm mouth. You moaned softly under the weight of his body and enjoyed the way his hair fell in his face as the wind blew around you. His hands continued their discovery to your lower body, finding the weaknesses of your inner thighs and how you gasped softly as he ran his fingers under your knees. There was no denying your body was reacting to him as the tops of your thighs became wet to his attentions, if the quiet moans and gasps happening at regular intervals weren’t enough to tell him.

Finally, his long fingers hooked the elastic top of your bikini bottoms and pulled them off you quick enough that your body hardly felt the temperature difference. Those fingers managed to hone in on your center immediately even in the dimming light, but still took his time to give you relief when you truly needed it. He mapped out every dip and crevice of your most intimate place, memorizing the way you jerked under him as he nudged your clit or stroked a finger inside of you. Or how you moaned when his fingers hit your G spot.

Somewhere from the depths of your minds, your managed to discover you were coming as the slow, tantalizing waves of pleasure swept over you. He helped you to crest over wave and brought you down with expert precision, allowing you the time to feel every ounce of bliss it had to offer before pulling away for a moment to grab a small packet from his backpack.

Hardly even pausing, Tom kicked his swimming trunks off, leaving the two of you completely naked in the waning light of dusk. The moment would forever be imprinted in your mind, him standing there in all of his splendor as the last light of the sun framed him angelically. The moment was only broken as he slipped the condom over his hard length, still stunning you with the pure size of it and kneeled between your legs once more.

He braced himself on his forearms above you, placing himself at your entrance patiently as he met your gaze. The pure truth sitting inside his gaze made you completely breathless as he pressed into your warmth.

The both of you gasped unhibitioned as he slid home into your depths, stretching you so marvelously. All the warm up had helped quite a bit as the pinch from the first time was completely gone, allowing you to feel the perfection of how he fit in you. He brought his lips down to meet yours as he began a slow pace.

There was no point in rushing things. It was going to happen in its own time and there was something beautiful about that. He made love to you so purely without those three words ever being whispered by either of you. It was an unsaid knowing, as the both of you feared the commitment that comes with such deep promises of either forever or never. But it was ok that nothing had been said. You truly didn’t mind.

So he slid himself in and out methodically, lulled by the rhythm of nature all around you. You never thought the crashing waves as something sensual until the moment he pounded into you at the same rate. And as the tides rose, so did your orgasm build, threatening you even higher than before.

He sped up just a bit quicker, his deep groans and tensed body telling you he was close. And he didn’t have to give you any orders or commands as your body immediately chose to follow him off the edge of oblivion.

  



	7. Aeron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, my brain had legit no idea how to write this chapter. I have a clear idea of where I want to go with the story, but the in between parts are literally impossible! Hopefully I'll be able to manage better from now on. 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

Tom dropped you off back at your flat with a small kiss to your forehead as your eyes threatened to close and leave you sleeping in Tom’s arms. He was a complete gentleman, seeing that you were tucked in your bed like a little angel before heading out just like he promised. No one said leaving would be easy, but he still did it. Even with a small sigh of reluctance.

It completely escaped your mind that you would be going to work for Michael and his company Aeron. Not to mention that you had no idea when you needed to be there. Usually, you’d have set multiple alarms and double checked with Michael to make sure you had the right time to show up, but Tom left you completely exhausted. 

So when you woke up in the morning with a small sniff at the odd smell of coffee and felt the sun streaming in through your window, you shot awake in panic. You grabbed your phone on the nightstand, turned it on, and saw that it was 10:36 am. Shit. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Michael’s rumbling voice greeted you from your kitchen. 

He stood there, completely at ease as he sipped at his cup of coffee, staring at you intently.There also appeared to be an assortment of fruits, yogurt, and breakfast foods sitting on the kitchen counter that called to your stomach. 

You scrambled out of bed, trying to find some clothes to throw on. “Oh, my god, Michael, I’m so sorry! I got home late last night and I didn’t remember to text you, so I didn’t have an alarm set, and oh.. Shit…” You tried to explain, completely freaking out that you were making a complete fool of yourself.

Michael just chuckled a bit as he watched you struggle through the fog of sleep. “Don’t worry about it, love. You probably needed the sleep and I didn’t have any pressing meetings this morning, so feel free to take your time. There are some upsides to owning your own company,” he teased, taking another drink of his coffee. 

You gave him a grateful smile before running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. There was still sand hiding in the crevices of your body, and you had no intention of dealing with you skin screaming at you all day while trying to pay attention.

The warm water washed over you delightfully, washing away the remnants of last night down the drain. It was a new day. Michael was standing in your kitchen with breakfast and coffee, waiting patiently for you to wake up instead of trying to force you up on his own time. That was honestly super considerate of him instead of being frustrated in the way he deserved to be. 

The door to the bathroom opened with a small creek. You peeked out from behind the curtain to see Michael standing there in the doorway. He looked way too incredible to be sitting in the steam covered room, his black suit tailored to perfection and the neat stubble of his face sent promising tingles between your thighs.

“See something you like?” You asked playfully, opening the curtain all the way so he could watch the water cascade down your naked body. 

He swallowed hard, the dark look in his eyes returning immediately. “Certainly. If I wasn’t already set to go, I’d be in there with you, having you up against the wall,” he purred. 

“That’s hardly fair, Michael,” you pouted. “You can’t just tell me that and not come through.”

He smirked, which was a really sexy look on him, that half smile on his mischievous face. “There are some pros to being patient, love. I’d rather not ruin my plans for tonight by jumping the gun now,” He admonished.

You sighed heavily, letting your hands wander down your body, finding your nipples already stiff at attention. “I suppose I’ll just have to take care of myself then if I’m to pay any attention today,” you challenged, knowing he was watching every movement of your hands.

“Don’t let me keep you,” Michael offered, his face clearly happy with this turn of events. He leaned against the bathroom wall and stared at you with an intensity that made your body respond immediately. 

You brought your hands back to your breasts, cupping them with a practiced skill while brushing over your sensitive nipples. The shot of heat that ran through you at even the slightest contact had you humming softly. You allowed yourself a second to play with the soft globes, massaging them just playfully enough. This wasn’t just about servicing yourself. The thrill of putting on a show was more than enough to change the intensity of the moment.

You lowered one of your hands sensually, skimming over your navel and drawing slow circles into your hip. Your eyes stayed on him, watching how he reacted to every movement, the intake of breath as he watched your breasts move like an invitation, the slight shuffle of his feet to try to hide the fact his pants were getting much too tight. His jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he clearly tried to fight that dominance that wanted to make itself known. 

You bit your lip softly, drawing his attention to your mouth for just a second. That dominance didn’t scare you. Hell, it turned you on more than you knew how to handle. Michael saw the hint of a request in your eyes, causing that mischievous grin to erupt on his beautiful face once more. 

“Do you need a little bit of help, love?” He purred. “Do you need me to tell you what do?”

You’d be lying if you pretended to not know what you are doing. Eight years of barely any sex and disappointing sex when you got it, you learned how to take care of yourself. But fuck, you wanted his help. So you nodded minutely. 

His stance immediately changed, stepping into the personality he so owned with ease. He stood there defiantly, his feet at the width of his shoulders while his arms crossed over his chest, one hand brought up to his face as he stared at your body. Immediately, a ripple of excitement ran through your body.

“Alright, love. I want you to be a good girl and imagine I’m in that shower with you. That’s my hand grasping your perfect breast, taking those elegant nipples between my fingers. Now I want you to move that little hand down the soft skin of your stomach, slowly. I want you to tease yourself, love,” Michael commanded gently, his irish accent slipping through his facade, sounding absolutely delicious. 

You did as you were told, closing your eyes to imagine him behind you, his naked body pressed up against yours in a wet slide of skin on skin. Your hands continued to move against your hips and your thighs, missing their mark repeatedly as the heat burning in your body began to crescendo. 

“Perfect,” he continued, never taking his eyes off you. “You are such a good pet, love. Now I want you to venture closer to that magnificent pussy of yours, but instead of going straight for the prize, I want you to softly touch your lips until you are begging for me to let you touch your desperate clit. I bet it’s standing on end right now, throbbing for those sinful little hands to find it and bring you to a sweet release. Is it throbbing, love?” 

You whimpered in response, every movement in accordance with his directions. Maybe one day you’d convince him to record these directions just so you could get yourself off even when he wasn’t around, because if the throbbing need between your legs was any indication, you were about to have a seriously great orgasm.

Michael chuckled darkly. “That’s what I thought. Hell, I can almost smell you from here. I bet you are positively dripping just from my words. If only you could see yourself right now, the way your hips are moving in response to every command I make. Your whole body is flushed with need and those wonderful little noises you are making test my control. It’s all I can do to not get in there and fuck you hard against the tiles. Or get on my knees and suckle on that throbbing clit of yours. Would you like that, love?” 

“Shit, Michael,” you whined. Your hand continued to softly stroke your outer lips, so close to where you needed to feel it. “Please… Please, I need to.. Fuck, I need to cum, Michael…”

“I know. And since you are doing such a good job of begging me like I wanted, you can find your clit for me and rub it in small circles. But don’t speed up just yet. Take things slow for now. I want you to feel everything,” he commanded. 

You sighed in relief. At last, you could begin to take some of the edge off. Your hand rubbed your clit just like you knew would bring you to orgasm, just much slower than you normally would. 

The sounds escaping you became rapidly louder, filling the bathroom with your whines and sighs. “That’s it, love”, he encouraged, his own voice edging towards a growl as he reacted to you. “Now, bring that other hand away from your breasts and let it find that tight little pussy of yours. Let your middle finger dip inside of you just a bit, but don’t let it go too far. Tease that entrance of yours just a little.”

“Please,” you whined. You were so close, another minute and you’d be over the edge. Maybe teasing him wasn’t such a great idea. What you would give to have him in there with you, your fingers not long enough, not rough enough. But his voice almost made it feel real for a few seconds. 

“Go ahead. Enter that tight pussy for me as far as you can and fuck yourself with that finger. Feel the warmth of that pussy wrapped around it the way I want it wrapped around my hard cock right now. Let your other hand get faster. I want you to cum for me, love. And I want you to cum hard.” He demanded, letting authority seep into his tone. 

Your body began to clench deliciously as you reached your end. Lights began to go off behind your eyes and your breathing sped up noticeably. You could almost feel him touching you, could almost imagined his cock fucking you instead of your hand just for a moment and it was just enough to get you there. 

Just as you began to orgasm, you heard his last demand. “Open your eyes, love, and cum for me now,” he growled. 

Your eyes immediately obeyed, catching his heated gaze through the steam as you screamed in the best wank you ever gave yourself. Seeing him there, staring at you, as you found new heights of pleasure was absolutely perfect. The way his hand clenched white knuckled and the clear view of his hard cock through those slacks was more than enough to tell you he wanted you. But he restrained himself for your sake. So you could experience this moment and the purity of it. You’d have to find a way to make it up to him. 

You came down slowly, panting for air in the much too hot room. But everything sense seemed to dissipate as Michael’s gaze seemingly grounded you in that moment, just the two of you. 

After a few minutes, his stance relaxed once more and he headed toward the door. “I’m going to go finish my coffee while you finish getting ready. There’s breakfast waiting whenever you’re finished,” He reminded her warmly. 

“Wait!” You called, stopping him in the doorway. “Don’t you want me to do something for you?”

He grinned back at you. “Trust me love, I will definitely take you up on that one another time,” he purred just a bit. “But I want to get you introduced to my company today, and if I let you do whatever, I don’t think I could leave this flat today.”

 

By the time you made it to the New York office for Aeron, it was going on 12:30. You felt incredibly guilty for such a late start, but decided to do what you could to make up for it by being as attentive as possible. 

Walking into the offices was like walking into Google. There was the newest tech everywhere, a completely self sufficient building that managed to be as green as they were pushing for everyone else to be. The whole feel was more relaxed than anything you’d ever been in. 

“Welcome to Aeron,” Michael introduced. “Our mission is to try and help to change this world for the better, creating a better world for future generations. And I hope you’ll find the work as pleasing as I do,” he added with a warm grin. 

Most of the day was filled with many faces you were introduced to, a full tour of the facilities including a broom closet that Michael nonchalantly suggest would be a place he would fuck you in the middle day, and enough information to give a slight headache. Working at Aeron would mean being on the forefront of technology, politics, and social advancements for years to come. You could make a difference!

And the C.E.O. was giving you the rundown of many of the duties you’d be assisting him in, which included many important meetings with businessmen, politicians, and billionaires.  There was certainly no writing memos or sending emails or answering phones in this contract for you. He was giving you the chance to be directly under him. And that was a much bigger job than you’d previously understood.

He outlined the basic run through of what you could expect over the next couple month, giving you the ability to learn each individual area of the company, whether it be innovation, communications, production, etc. And if you found one you particularly preferred, he’d train you to take over that specific area as your own. So if you wanted to travel, you could get into communications and find yourself discovering the world. Or if you wanted to get your ideas heard and work with a creative team of the most brilliant minds the world could find, you could take over innovation. There was so many possibilities. 

By the end of the day, you were partially exhausted, sitting in one of the large, black, leather chairs that made up Michael’s office, sipping a glass of white wine. Michael sat next to you, fingering his own glass of whiskey, a personal favorite of his. You tried to not make the connection to Tom, and Jameson, but it was there nonetheless.  

“So what did you think about today,” he asked, filling the comfortable silence once more. 

You took a small sip from your glass as you formulated your answer. “I think,” you began, “that you have the most incredible company I’ve ever seen. And I consider it a privilege to be given a chance to be part of it. I just don’t know how I rank up here with these brilliant minds.” 

“Those brilliant minds would be lucky to have you,” he answered immediately. “In my many years of searching, I’ve never seen a mind like yours. It deserves the same cultivation I’ve offered others.”

You blushed and looked down. That idea of worth he seemed to have of you was always so amazing to you. How could he look at the inventors, the innovators, these incredible people and think you were even remotely on their level?! You were a secretary for goodness sake!

He clearly saw the hesitation on your face, so he put his drink down and patted his lap invitingly. You set your glass down as well and crawled into his lap, letting him run his fingers through your hair, working the knots that had formed over the day. 

“Let me explain something to you,” Michael explained, his tone leaving no room for interruption or argument. “Each person who works here, I found in places you’d never expect them to be. Some of the best engineers here I found on the side of the road, just trying to find any job for food. The minute there was a chance for them to grow and they took it, they flourished. You are not any less because you were a secretary. Your capabilities have nothing to do with the position you occupy,” he reassured. “I just want to give you the same opportunities”.

You sighed and nuzzled yourself closer to him. He allowed you closer and wrapped his arms around you to warm you considerably. 

You don’t know how long the two of you stayed like that, just soaking in the moment. There was no need for tension in the pure comfort of his embrace, giving way to an unexpected aspect of your relationship. His more extreme dominance allowed you to trust him in a way you were never capable of before, leaving your willfulness at the door. 

Of course the sex was magnificent. Of course he could be pure sex, from the way his body moved to his voice, but that didn’t make up for relationship issues. Of course there would be times you have no will to submit, but submit you would in moments like this. Moments where surrender meant comfort. He felt like home.

You completely lost track of time as he just held you. Somewhere in the middle, you found yourself falling asleep, losing consciousness in his warmth. A deep rumbling chuckle jerked you awake.

“Looks like Tom and I are wearing you out, love” Michael said with a soft smile. “I guess it would be best for me to let you go home and get some rest, huh…” With that, he picked you up and carried you to the doorway.

You giggled at the overboard gesture. “I can walk, Michael. You don’t need to carry me like a child,” you admonished. 

“Oh, I know,” he answered, not letting you down until you hit the elevators. “I just wanted to hold you for a little bit longer.”

You laughed against his shoulder as you managed to stay upright despite your exhaustion. Maybe you needed to add a clause to the contract about being nicer to you on “school” nights. How were you expected to work at 100% capability when you were so exhausted all the time?

Michael drove you home and walked you to the elevator before hitting the button to get you to your flat. “Get some rest, love. As a side note, I’m going to have someone install a lock mechanism for this elevator so people can’t get up to your flat without a key. Feel free to give one to whoever, but I’m not ok with how easy the access is to you,” he informed, leaving no room for argument. 

You rolled your eyes and nodded before kissing him softly goodbye. This would be just another one of the things he’d be determined to do whether you argued or not. You’d probably still argue just for the chance to make him angry. Angry sex is absolutely worth it. 

This time, you made sure to double check with Tom about what time he wanted you at work and set the alarm, falling into blissful sleep just moments after your head hit the pillow. That night, you dreamt of bonds of silk and pain, but the kind that was so delightfully worth the pleasure. 


	8. Mile High Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, I am still working on each of my works, but things somehow take much longer than I intend for them to.
> 
> That being said, thank you for being faithful readers and continuing to read the chapters I manage to get out. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like the new chapter and as always, feedback is loved and appreciated!!!

Tuesday morning started much more professionally than Monday did, which you were more than thankful for. The lack of your usual schedule of getting ready and starting your morning made yesterday go by in a whirlwind that you found impossible to keep track of. Schedules suck, but they have their benefits.

So you began your morning as you always did, with a nice hot shower, coffee, and your favorite business outfit. There was nothing you couldn’t face with a pencil skirt and a pair of red pumps, even Tom Hiddleston and his ridiculously complicated company. 

But just as you were about to walk out of your apartment, your phone rang softly from where it sat in your pocket. 

“Hello?” You said as you answered your phone, feeling just daring enough to not check who was calling before answering. Sometimes, it’s the little things that build big courage. 

“Good morning, darling”, Tom greeted. “I wanted to get ahold of you before you headed to the office. Plans have changed and I need to head over to Japan today, so if you’d like to come along, I can walk you through the ideas I have for you on the plane ride there”.

Japan. Of course. You’d gotten used to the random trips after having to follow Tom around. Though, you’d spent most of your time in meetings and inside without any chance to explore, but maybe one day the two of you would have the time to actually see the beauty of the world. 

“I’d love to tag along. What should I bring along with me for the trip?”

He paused for a second, thinking through the details. “Uh, grab something comfortable to wear on the plane ride back if you’d like as well as your passport, but we won’t be gone for too long so I can get you home in time for tomorrow,” he explained. “One of the benefits of flying private is much shorter fly times. So we can go there and back plus a few meetings in between in under 24 hours.”

You quickly grabbed an outfit to change into and shoved it into the bag you’d kept on you for instances like this. It was just part of working in an international business directly under the C.E.O.

“Alright,” you said as you finished grabbing everything. “Do you want me to meet you at the airport?”

‘I figured it would be more economical for the both of us if John drove us to the airport so our cars aren’t paying parking. We are just a few minutes from your place if you’d like to start heading down”, Tom answered, his tone a little distracted as he worked through all that needed to be done today.

You hit the button on the elevator and the doors dinged open in seconds. “Ok, I am headed down now. See you when you get here.”

Hanging up, you realized that someone had installed a whole new panel of buttons in the elevator, replacing the dingy silver metal with a high quality steel that made the addition all the more noticable. And right where your room button was, there was a brand spanking new lock that you’d need a key to even push the button. 

Michael must have called a company to come and get it taken care of as soon as he left you. You were left feeling a bit unsure of how that made you feel. Yes, there was a side of it being about caring for your well being, but it also came across extremely overbearing. As well as possessive instead of protective. 

You were lost in your thoughts as the doors opened to the lobby, causing you to shake yourself out of it. This wasn’t the time to be irritated. Japan was calling and you would just have to deal with Michael later. 

“Hey (Y/F/N)!” The security guard, Drew, called out, getting your attention. “I’ve got a package at the desk here for you.”

You walked over to the counter, smiling warmly. “Thank you for catching me. If it is what I think it is, then I would be needing them when I get back tonight.”

“Yeah well, I imagine that man that keeps coming around would be happy to let you spend the night if you were couldn’t get in,” Drew teased with a suggestive wink. 

You waggled you finger at him. “Hey, it was you who said I needed to get laid more. Just following orders,” you said. 

“I can imagine you having to take all sorts of orders from that Fassbender man. He seems the type that would have a problem hearing no from anyone,” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You are just jealous that he’s into chicks, Drew. How did you know his name anyways?”

He picked up a piece of paper sitting on the counter. “Payment for that new elevator crap is made out to a Mr. Fassbender. Google has a lot of good to say about your authoritarian hunk,” Drew explained, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 

“So you know how secret this needs to stay, right? You can’t be spreading this about, Drew,” you pleaded, knowing his tendency to share things that were meant to stay private. 

He held out his pinky for you to link your own with. “No worries there. Not only are you one of my favorite people and I would never betray you like that, but also, I sincerely doubt I would survive Mr. Fassbender’s wrath.”   

“If that’s what it takes to win your silence, I have no problem with you believing that.” You looked over to the glass doors leading out and recognized Tom’s car out front, waiting for you. “I have to head out, Drew. Thanks again for the package!” 

He just nodded a you’re welcome and you quickly walked out to the car where John stood, prepared to open the door to the black Sedan. He was in his late 50’s, but he held the professionalism of someone much older. Grey and white mixed with the dark brown of the rest of his hair and lines were deepening on his face, but he never stopped giving you a warm smile and tipping his hat. It helped that Tom paid John really well, setting up his children with full college funds and giving his whole family the ability to live comfortably for many years. 

“Hey, John,” you greeted with a soft smile. “How are you doing today?” 

He opened the door immediately, giving you a blast of fresh A.C. that called to you in the July heat. “I’m well, and you?”

“Just excited for another work trip”, you answered, sarcasm clear in your tone. 

John smiled knowingly as you got into the car. You weren’t 100% sure how urgent it was to get to Japan, but you played it on the safe side. Just because Tom was fucking you now didn’t mean he didn’t get impatient. 

Speaking of your impatient boss and sexy lover, he was sitting on the far side of the vehicle, working through a file full of papers that demanded his complete attention. Tom looked tired and focused all at the same time, a look he has sported very rarely in the whole of the time you’ve known him. 

His brilliant blue eyes looked up to meet your gaze when John closed the door behind you, leaving you guys sitting parallel from each other. Immediately closing the file and setting it to the side, he gave you a warm smile and moved across the small gap between you.

There was very little warning as he kissed you with an incredible softness. Hell, if this was how Tom decided to greet you from now on, you certainly weren’t complaining. Even as the car gracefully pulled into New York traffic, nothing swept through this moment of intimacy. 

After what could have been just a few seconds, he pulled away just far enough to look you in the eyes. “Good morning, darling,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you.”

You giggled softly. “Well, if this is how you act after one day without me, I can’t wait to see what happens after a week,” you answered, breathless and teasing all at the same time. 

“I assure you it would be pure torment for me,” Tom smiled, his tone light and free. “I fear I’ve become addicted to the allure of your body and your mind.”

You let out a rather unattractive snort. “Took you long enough.”

He let out a small chuckle of his own as he took his original place back, this time bringing your hand encompassed in his own with him. 

“I apologize for the sudden change in plans, by the way,” he continued. “I had fully intended spending the whole of today giving you a very clear game plan on how we will continue with your future success. If this trip wasn’t absolutely necessary, I would have postponed it.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Tom,” you assured with a shrug. “We’ve been working together for a while now, so I’m certainly not fazed by the random day trips we’ve had to make last minute. It’s just the reality of your life.”

Tom rubbed his face with his spare hand, clearly worn out by whatever the issue in Japan was. “The whole situation has become so incredibly complicated with the leadership in Tokyo, I actually have to step in and micromanage. I was supposed to be able to trust the people I’ve set in place to get this under control, but that is no longer an option. If things remain unresolved after this trip, we may have to shut down the Tokyo branch.”

“How have things gotten that bad?” You asked, a little shocked. “I thought Johnson was doing rather well with the whole situation.”

The entire trip to the airport was filled with the detailed explanation of what was going on. From corruption to bad handling of finances, the reality was that the management had severely failed. And replacing those in charge may cause workers to leave as they have taken sides with certain management. 

These issues had been happening for months, but Johnson had failed to communicate the seriousness of any of it, leaving Tom completely in the dark. But finally, some of the corporations connected with the Tokyo branch reached out with their concerns and complaints,finally alerting Tom to the truth. 

It was clear that he blamed himself for the failure of those he’d placed into leadership positions, and you doubted you could convince him that he couldn’t have seen this coming. So you tried to focus on solutions. He might have to come across as a severe hard ass, but it may just be what the situation required. This hat wasn’t one he opted to wear very often, but he could be the intense, intimidating C.E.O. when he needed to be. 

The conversation continued productively for the hour trip to the private air strip where the company jet was waiting. In fact, the two of you were so consumed with finding a resolution that you’d hardly noticed that the car had stopped moving. 

Within ten minutes, you were boarding the plane and preparing yourself for a long flight. The jet was made to allow you to travel in style, while still accomplishing the necessary speed to cut normal flight times in half. You took your seat across from Tom, a plush brown leather with all the comfort of a lazy boy with full movement allowed so you can turn which ever way with just a press of a button. The hostess on board immediately served the two of you ice cold water with a small nod and a reminder that she was but one button call away if you needed anything. 

You really should feel more guilty about not knowing her name, but the flight attendants were through a separate organization that you didn’t come into contact with unless you were flying with Tom. And for privacy’s sake, the attendants were on a rotation. When you regularly discuss sensitive information, it was vital to find a company that would respect that level of privacy. Most of these attendants probably served politicians, celebrities, and the rest of the top 1% of this world that choose to hire their services. 

Which fortunately meant that there would be no unscheduled interruptions. The well put together woman handed you a schedule of when meals would be served and general check ins along with the drink menu she set on the small table in front of you. She was on call, but should something… inappropriate happen, there was no concern of being discovered. And knowing Tom and his libido, something was bound to. 

Once the two of you were properly settled, Tom decided to change the subject from finding a resolution to the plans he had for your future in his company.

“Now, I’d like to outline the ideas I have for you,” he began, pulling out new folders from his briefcase to place them on the table between the two of you. “As much as I have simply considered handing you a large position in the company, I wouldn’t want you to endure both the cruelty of others and your own thoughts that may tell you that you’ve done nothing to deserve that position.

That being said, after quite a bit of thought, I’ve come the conclusion that perhaps the best thing I can do for you is teach you what I know about running a worldwide company and give you the necessary funds and help to become the C.E.O. of your very own company.”

Your face must have registered your shock and fear as he immediately held up his hand to stop your interruptions. “I will explain this in full and if this idea remains to be too intimidating, then you have no pressure to follow this and we will come up with something better suited for you personally. But I do not exaggerate when I say I fully believe in you,” Tom reassured you, his eyes fully expressing his trust in your capability. 

After a hesitant nod from you, he launched into a rather complicated explanation. Hiddleston & Co. was a company with many interests and hands in pretty much everything. From time to time, there will be companies that show great promise that will go bankrupt or with be selling their business for many different reasons. There was a whole division in the company that worked to find businesses like these that could easily recover with the right management and funds. If a business meets certain criteria, Hiddleston & Co. would buy it out and set it up so the investment pays itself and more.

Tom then opened the many folders in front of you to show a few of the companies they were looking at buying, in everything from publishing and banking, to hardware and legal. You had the pick of whatever specific industry you were interested in being a part of, and you would be running the company for yourself. 

“I’m giving you the keys to the kingdom, darling, and I am sincerely looking forward to the day where you sit at the table alongside of me as one of the most powerful women in the world, the way I already see you, but you are going to turn heads and make even your enemies respect you,” he finished, tantalizing you with the incredible image.

Out of all the things you expected, this was probably the last thing you could ever have thought of. It was one thing to give you a position, the power you could have, and it was another to let you run with your own image and dream until it became the powerful, world changing thing it deserved to be. The idea that he would offer you something so huge while making sure to account for your own issues with not feeling like you deserve what was given, was absolutely astounding. 

At that moment, the Hostess came back with a hearty lunch and gave you some time to consider his proposal. Your head was spinning in a storm of confusing thoughts and worries that promised a rather horrible headache.

  
  


A couple hours later, the plane landed in Japan, and Tom immediately went into C.E.O. mode. He hardly smiled as the entourage of management met the two of you practically at the doors of the Japanese branch of Hiddleston & Co. 

Tom called all the management into an emergency session in one of the larger board rooms of the company. An interpreter came along with you guys just in case, but other than that, any outside influences were barred from the room.

The meeting ended up being a rather ugly mess after Tom started by firing Johnson and having him escorted from the building by security. From there, it was clear to the rest of the management that no one’s job was safe for that moment. Tom Hiddleston wouldn’t make hollow threats and it was that show of power that would give him the capability to negotiate a resolution to the problem. There would be no disrespecting of his authority again after this. 

After what seemed to be hours, the meeting finally ended as Tom appointed a particularly well reviewed manager into the position Johnson had just been kicked out of. It was clear Tom would have to make more trips in the upcoming weeks to continue overseeing the resolution of everything and get the business back in working order. The others in the room couldn’t see it, but it was clear to you how exhausting the whole mess was for Tom. It was time to head home for his sake.

Around 7pm, you were finally headed back to New York. It would be a long flight back after a generally long day, but the jet lag certainly wasn’t helping. The good news was that a really nice lobster dinner was set and ready to go within 10 minutes of the flight. 

Tom rubbed his eyes wearily and sipped at his water, denying himself the champagne that the hostess offered earlier. He was trying so hard to change, to become a better man, that your heart immediately ached. Sometimes, it isn’t about the grand gestures. It’s the little things that truly make the most difference. 

“Do you feel like the meeting today made much of a difference?” You asked in between bites of the succulent lobster. 

He shrugged, picking at his own food. “It’s going to take a lot more than a grand show of power to win the respect of the workers, but I feel that we’ve made a little progress in rebuilding the relationship. There won’t be someone poisoning communication anymore at the very least.”

“I’m not quite sure how you do it,” you mumble softly. “You appear so strong, daring them to disobey, even when you still struggle being sure that you’re doing the right thing.”

Tom set down his silverware, giving you his full attention. “Darling,” he began, taking your hand in his, “Sometimes I even wonder how I do it. But when I think about those workers, those on the bottom rung, being used and abused by greedy bastards, it becomes much easier. It’s when you choose to remember them and how their lives will be hurt by this mess if you don’t do something that you find your strength to keep fighting.”

“I didn’t know they were your inspiration,” you answered, surprised at his confession. “I guess that’s what makes you different than most C.E.O.’s. So few think about anything other than their bottom line.”

He looked away, lost somewhere in his thoughts before he responded. “I never wanted to be like those men. There is enough corruption and cruelty in this world and I will do my very best to not add to it.”

The food in front of you completely lost your interest as the ache in your heart turned into a wildfire. Tom was a good man, first and foremost. No matter the relationship you had with him, he would always be a good man, a thoughtful gentleman. The business world would try to take that away from him, but it would always fail. Even in the face of betrayal, his only thought was the pain he caused the people who put their trust in him. 

You stood swiftly and stepped in front of him, allowing you to place you knees on either side of him on the chair. You lowered yourself until you were straddling him, pressed intimately against his body, all while maintaining intense eye contact. He looked at you a little breathlessly, his hands immediately skimming the soft skin of your thighs that were revealed as your tight pencil skirt bunched around your waist. 

“Oh, Tom,” you whispered softly, running your fingers through his thick curls. “What would I give to just give you a glimpse of how wonderful you truly are.”

He let out a soft sigh, leaning into the comfort of your touch. The exhaustion slipped away to give way to the intimacy of the moment, a moment of soul to soul contact that made time disappear completely. 

Unable to simply watch his beautiful features alone, you brought your lips to his in a gentle kiss. He immediately responded by pulling your body impossibly closer against his, his tongue caressing yours as you opened your lips for him to enter. The atmosphere grew heated and hungry, need replacing the affection and lust reigned over comfort. 

His hands explored your body expertly, finding every sensitive inch of skin and stimulating them until your nerves exploded into flame. Your skirt continued its upward direction until your gold thong was visible and the heavy fabric was bunched around your waist. By now, it shouldn’t surprise you how quickly your body prepared for him, but somehow, it did. Your thong was completely ruined. 

Tom pulled away from the kiss, looking into your eyes with mischievous look. “Would you like to join the mile high club, darling?” He purred as his fingers traced the inside of your thighs promisingly. 

“Please, Tom,” you whimpered, your clit throbbing with need. And he was just centimeters from relieving you of this painful need. 

The grin on his face told you that he had just heard exactly as he was hoping for, not to mention the eager jump of the hard bulge against your thigh. He pulled you off his lap, much to your surprise, and worked your skirt completely off, leaving you naked from the waist down besides your ruined thong and your black heels. 

You were about to resume your previous position when Tom stood next to you and met your lips once more. Somehow, he’d managed to turn you so that your back was facing the chair he has been just sitting in, and he lowered you down into it without breaking contact. He knelt between your legs, his height still allowing him to continue kissing you fiercely, leaving your lips feeling sincerely bruised.

Those devious hands found their way back to your dripping core a he began to tease your body like a finely tuned instrument. They latched onto your clit and had you moaning much too loud within seconds. There was no denying that your clear physical and vocal reactions stroked his ego as he grinned victoriously as you had to stop kissing him while you moaned and gasped for air. What a jerk. 

But you really couldn’t be bothered to care as his actions sent your body spiraling towards release like a freight train. Until he stopped his rhythm for a moment. Your groans and whimpers were as much of a complaint as you could manage until you opened your eyes to see him lowering that cocky mouth to your awaiting pussy. 

When you were younger, you had a hard time with receiving oral, always worried you would taste bad or that your partner really didn’t want to and was just doing it to try to make you happy. That could also be because none of your previous partners had much skill in oral sex. But watching Tom moan like a starving man at the first taste of you that hit his tongue was more than enough to make you want to be eaten out for the rest of your life. The way he immediately attacked every drop of fluid that had come from you assured you that what you’d been missing was the right partner this whole time.

Your body turned into a firework show as every last nerve exploded. His talented tongue in your nether regions, coupled by two fingers furiously pounding your drenching pussy was enough to send you completely over the edge with a small scream that was just barely muffled in time by Tom’s free hand over your mouth. His oral capabilities officially were the best you had ever experienced in your whole life. 

You came down from your high breathing like you’d run a marathon, your whole body still twitching in shock. “Oh, fuck me,” you whimpered softly under your breath. 

“I fully intend to, darling,” Tom growled, pulling at your legs until you butt was hanging off the end of the chair, putting you at an uncomfortable angle that you were sure you weren’t going to mind as he pulled his long cock out of his pants and threw a condom on within seconds. 

He drew the head of his cock over your sensitive clit, sending you almost jumping off your seat, teasing your entrance over and over again until you were begging for him. The pleading whimpers came out of your mouth like a torrent, leaving you completely unaware and uncaring of how pathetic you sounded. 

“Your beautiful mouth looks so delicious saying those words, begging for my cock deep inside of you,” Tom teased, his voice purring above you. “It almost makes me want to prolong your torture.”

`NO! Please, Tom, please, I need you inside of me so bad!” You begged desperately. It would seem that you’d completely lost your ability to appear strong and independent any longer between Tom and Michael. Oh, well. Sex this good is worth the momentary humiliation.

Tom laughed softly under his breath before beginning to slowly penetrate you, allowing you to feel every inch of his amazing cock entering you. It still blew you mind how big he was and how fucking good he always managed to make you feel. 

But it was clear his control was waning as he snapped his hips forward, filling you completely before starting a brutal pace that promised you another insane orgasm with every plunge forwards that hit all of your spots perfectly. He matched the pace of his hips with his fingers dancing on your clit that was open to his view. 

Your orgasm washed over you so quickly that it took you completely by surprise. He was capable of such wonders with his body that it almost made all of his experience with other women worth it. You were certainly reaping the benefits.

Tom pulled both of your legs up to rest on his shoulders, bending your body in half as he quickened his pace, hitting you even deeper, leaving you a moaning, whimpering mess of need and desire as he built the fire all over again. 

His thrusts became erratic and hard, signaling his release. You grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him closer for a fierce kiss just as the two of you came together, embracing the ideal of the mile high club completely. 

 

It was around 1 am when you’d finally made it back to your apartment, sitting outside the double doors while you snuggled up to Tom for the last few seconds you had with him. 

Thankfully, you remembered to hand him one of the spare keys for the elevator before weariness started to win over. He seemed just as disturbed by how Michael had chosen to overstep, but there wasn’t much Michael did that Tom approved of. That was just the nature of his possessive side. 

You gave him one last kiss with the promise to really consider his offer so you could get him a definite answer as soon as possible before leaving and heading up to your apartment. 

Who would have thought that a trip to Tokyo on business would end so wonderfully? 


	9. Sir and his Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had a really hard time pounding this chapter out, but I managed to get it finished! Hope you enjoy.this new turn on Michael that will add in some more BDSM elements to our story!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

The next couple days went by much quicker than you were able to handle. Perhaps you were just in over your head with Michael and Tom. Between the meetings, the traveling, the days spent with a wealth of information being drilled into your brain, you were exhausted. And as much as you hated and appreciated it, the constant sex had taken a pause for the last few days. 

Wednesday was filled with several important meetings with businesses that Aeron was working with, giving you the opportunity to observe Michael closer when it came to his own personal style as a C.E.O. With you having an adequate alarm set for 7 am, you were fully prepared and on time, thus missing the alone time you might have had with Michael. 

You tried not to be slightly glad that you didn’t have to spend very much time in private with him. Maybe you were just tilt about the elevator thing. It just felt… controlling… And perhaps that was a wrong perception of the situation, but it just seemed to bust your bubble that allowed you to fool yourself into thinking he was perfect. 

Michael may have noticed your general distance from him, frowning a few times as you would take a step away when he drew close to your side. The way you always kept your hands full so he wouldn’t try to grab your hand resulted in a puzzled gaze. The hesitance in your goodnight kiss was probably very obvious. Nonetheless, he didn’t say anything about it all day. 

Thursday went by relatively relaxed in comparison. Once you made your decision that you were interested in his proposal, Tom sent you to the department in charge of finding potential businesses to buy out to get a closer look at some of the options available. It was mostly research, figures, and possibilities for the whole day. Tom took you out to eat afterwards to discuss some of the options that you found intriguing, and took you home without anything more than a goodnight kiss. Which was more than enough to leave you frustrated with need.

So that’s how you began your day on Friday, needy and on edge. By all accounts, you had no reason to be so sexually frustrated when you were getting some of the most regular sex and attention you’d ever received before. Perhaps your libido would always be insatiable when two absolutely gorgeous men were in the picture. Either way, your body was certainly missing the attention when you woke up from a deliciously wet dream. 

You attempted to begin your day without it affecting you, but it was clearly going to damage your ability to pay attention to the normal day to day business. Every time Michael’s gaze fell on you for more than a few seconds, heat exploded in your veins. Which happened almost constantly when you were working one on one with him. But the hint of guilt and hesitance still hid itself in the back of your mind, keeping you from fully committing to the feeling of need. It resulted in a rather frustrating mess for your body.

He seemed to catch on to the lack of attention you had to give to him, finally saying something around lunch time as he was trying to explain the numbers for some sort of new energy sources for urban development. 

“And you aren’t even hearing a word I’m saying”, Michael realized half way through his very long explanation. 

You snapped out of your daze, currently trying not to examine his beautiful forearms that were made visible as he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. How the hell could you pay attention when you were realizing a new kink? “Oh, I’m sorry. My bad. what were you saying?”

“Nothing,” he answered with a sigh. Those gorgeous hands of his went to his face to rub it in exhaustion. “Absolutely nothing.”

“I’m really sorry, Michael. Try again and I’ll really give you my attention this time,” you tried to reassure, feeling guilty for ignoring him. 

He just shook his head and closed the open files in front of him. He was clearly done putting up with you. You tried to ignore the sting of tears that came to your eyes as you saw the disappointment clear on his face. 

“Love,” Michael began, not really meeting your gaze. “I think we both could use a day off. Things have been rather busy lately for you and I can’t imagine how stressful this whole thing must be for you. We aren’t going get anything productive done if we continue to try to overload your brain like this.”

You looked down at your hands, the keen sting of rejection proverbially punching you in the gut. “Alright. I guess I’ll just head home then.”

Before you could get up and head to the door, he held a hand up, stopping you in your tracks. “That’s not what I meant, love,” he said, weariness hiding behind his eyes. “If you wish to leave, you have every ability to do so, but I was going to ask if you’d like to spend the day at my place.”

“Your place?” You asked, immediately excited at the prospect of seeing where he lived. 

“Yes, my place,” Michael answered with a wry grin. “I could make dinner and we could spend some time together privately”

Your bottom lip slipped between your teeth as you tugged at it in thought. Maybe it would give you a chance to really get to know him. He was such an enigma to you, such a contradiction. Maybe getting him into his own space would allow him to open up more. 

But what if you didn’t like what you discovered? It wasn’t like your relationship with Tom, where you guys knew each other for years before anything romantically happened. No, Michael was so new, so unexpected and you found yourself fearful of the unknown. But it wasn’t like you couldn’t get out of the relationship if things didn’t work out the way you’d like. And you already liked a majority of what you’d seen.

“Ok, Michael. I’d like that.”

His grin was infectious as he stood, grabbing his jacket and offering you his hand.”Wonderful.”

  
  


The drive didn’t take very long at all, stopping in a part of the city known for belonging the billionaires and aristocrats of New York. Michael brought his car to a small parking garage that appeared to be very exclusive to the neighborhood. A man in a suit took the keys from Michael and together you got out of the car. It would be a lie to say you weren’t nervous to some extent, but it wasn’t too overwhelming.

Unlike many of the billionaires that live in New York, it appeared that Michael had chosen to buy a townhouse, and by townhouse, you meant small mansion, as his place of residence in the city. Most people, including Tom, chose to keep a large flat or apartment for the city and had multiple homes elsewhere. But no, Michael chose to stake his claim on the city with one of the most beautiful homes you’d ever seen, and that’s just from your perusal of the outside.

Michael was grinning widely again as he allowed you to experience the awe you felt just looked at the pure size of his home. It was easily 10 stories tall, and had all the modern elegance that exuded from the owner on a regular basis. It was an old mansion built during the success of the roaring twenties by a high end business man who lost everything he had during the Great Depression. Michael explained that he’d found the home a few years ago, barely maintained and in need of a lot of work. He immediately saw the charm it could hold and built it to the glory it once contained.

That was something you always appreciated about him; he always seemed to find the beauty in broken things. Which included you and most of his employees. So of course he bought a home that would give him the opportunity to do the same, allowing the old decrepit home to develop into the glory it was intended for. 

Michael let you in ahead of him, holding the huge doors open for you to walk through. The inside was just as grand as the outside, all high ceilings and expensive murals, grand staircases and modern lighting. He laughed every time he took in your shocked expression and your open mouth when you entered a new space.

A few servants scattered about here and there, making sure every inch of the incredible home was spotless. Now, this is what a billionaire was supposed to look like. Mansions, servants, cooks, etc. all waiting hand and foot on their master. It was something from the stories and imaginations of those who would never rise above the middle class, and somehow, this man with his fancy suits and unkempt beard fit in perfectly. 

He stood there alongside you, explaining the histories of the paintings on the wall or introducing you to his personal employees when you came across them, looking like the ultimate predator, the true top of the food chain. He walked with the confidence of a man who has everything he could ever want at his fingertips. The only thing he seemed to hunger for, to burn with need over was you. 

And you could almost feel it. In those soft moments between rooms or words, his gaze stayed on you, on your body, on your reaction, filled with a heat you quickly felt between your thighs. It made you dizzy that this man who could have whatever he wanted, chose to want you. Just walking became oddly more erotic than you had ever imagined as he never let you go more than an arms length away from him just so you could feel him brushing up against your body, or his breath disturbing your hair, or the soft graze of his fingertips as he directed you.

You noticed he distinctly avoided going upstairs in his tour, probably to keep you from feeling like you had to sleep with him tonight. Or perhaps he was hiding something. Either way your curiosity was piqued. But he headed to the kitchens instead, dispersing the cooks there with a small explanation about making food tonight and they all nodded with knowing smiles. Perhaps that should have made you slightly uncomfortable as if this was a common occurrence, but he clearly wanted the two of you to get some privacy.

The air between the two of you became much thicker as the room emptied, leaving Michael right behind you and no one to stop whatever was about to happen. The hair on the back of your neck stood up on end as he purposely stayed right out of your peripherals. Your body immediately started reacting to the anticipation of the moment, the tops of your thighs dampening and your nipples hardening, scratching sensitively against the material of your bra. 

“Please sit, Love, “ Michael purred, just a few inches from your ear, causing you to jump visibly. You immediately went into action while you tried to take even breaths, sitting on one of the bar stools that surrounded a beautiful island counter. He let you sit down before beginning the process of making lunch.

In between pulling out what appeared to be random ingredients, he broke the uncomfortable silence building. “So talk to me. How are you doing, really?” 

“I’m a little overwhelmed if I’m being honest,” you admitted softly, avoiding his gaze. “My whole life is in a whirlwind of chaos that takes alot to adapt to. I’m worried I’ll just lose it completely and disappoint everyone involved.” 

He paused for a moment as he added oil to a large pan to heat up. “I can’t say I’m not surprised”, he answered, his tone full of understanding. “Getting used to a new job in of itself is overwhelming, but with the addition of juggling two relationships must be incredibly difficult.”

“I don’t want to seem like I’m complaining in any way,” you immediately said, feeling a little guilty for complaining. “I’m so incredibly grateful to the both of you for giving me so many opportunities.”

“Fortunately, I didn’t interpret things that way. I enjoy your honesty and will rarely be angry when you choose to bare your thoughts to me.”

You watched him, his back turned away from you as he began frying mushrooms and peppers. Those strong back muscles flexed deliciously as he worked diligently, distracting you once more from answering. Honesty is good of course, but there was always the chance that you could hurt him with the things you felt and thought. That is just the reality of transparency. 

He offered you a glass of white wine that you gladly accepted. Instead of pouring himself one, he used it for whatever sauce he was making, the sweet scent of the wine mixing with the savory smell of the sauteed vegetables. He also hummed a little under his breath while he worked, bringing a small smile to your face. 

After a few minutes of enjoying each other’s company, you felt that you knew what he waiting for.He was looking for your honesty, for you to tell him what had been bothering you, and he was leaving the door perfectly open for you to bring it up. As uncomfortable as the truth might be, this was the perfect moment to indulge his wishes. 

You took a sip for courage before beginning. “Can I be honest about something, MIchael?” 

“Absolutely, love,” he answered immediately, turning away from the stove to meet your shy gaze. 

“What made you decide I needed protecting without asking me first if that’s what I wanted?” You asked softly, trying not to come across accusatory.

Michael froze for a second, taking in your question with a level of seriousness you weren’t expecting. “I assumed that by bringing it to your attention, I was giving you the opportunity to say you weren’t interested in my interference.”

“You brought it up when I was half asleep, Michael! How was I supposed to speak my mind then?” You argued, allowing the full frustration you felt to come to the forefront. 

“Perhaps it wasn’t as well planned of a informational, and I can admit that, but it wasn’t my intention to use your exhaustion as a way to get my own way, love,” Michael answered firmly.  You sighed deeply and took another drink of your wine for a moment, trying to calm down. He observed your body language silently for a moment as the silence stretched on.

“But that’s not really what’s bothering you, is it?”

You looked down at your hands that were chasing a small drop of condensation around your glass. “i just don’t know you, Michael. I never know what to expect from you or what lengths you’ll push this whole protecting me thing. If buying a lock for my elevator is all, then it’s really no big deal, but where do you draw the line? You are so new to me and I just realized I knew practically nothing about you,” 

“Then let me remedy that,” he answered softly, the hint of the demand still in his tone as he tried to plead, to ask something from you. “If you shut me out at the first sign of trouble, I’ll never have the opportunity to show you what kind of man I am.”

You lifted your head to meet his intense gaze, blinking away the tears that wanted to spring to your eyes. “What if I’m scared, Michael? Of you, of disappointing everyone, of causing you pain, of not being worth all this time and effort? What if you decide that I’m nothing special when you let me in?”

It took all of two seconds for you to feel his strong arms wrapping around you, pulling you close against his body. You sniffed into the shoulder of his dark blue dress shirt, sure he would have a wet spot shirt from your tears when you parted. But he didn’t seem to mind as he held you against him even harder. HIs hands soothed the muscles in your back and ran through your carefully styled hair to comfort you completely. 

“You are more than either myself or Tom could ever deserve, love, “ he assured softly from above you. “I apologise for being so focused on the work aspect of this relationship that I haven’t let you in, but you are exceptionally precious to me. And I look forward to getting to know you better.

You took a deep breath and snuggled deeper against him, enjoying the way your body conformed to his. For a first real fight, that went much better than you expected. Yes, Michael was two people, an authoritarian and a kind lover. You just had to learn that the master, the C.E.O. was just part of him that he could control if you communicated your needs fully.

The hand in your hair grabbed a handful and pulled your head from his chest gently, forcing you to meet his hungry kiss. You immediately moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored yours completely, the hunger and need conveying his own frustration and desire from the past few days. There was nothing but him in that moment, nothing but his kiss and his hands and his body all pressed against yours. 

Blood immediately began swelling your nether regions as you throbbed for him, for his hands, his cock, anything. It had been too long since he kissed you with the force of a tsunami. Perhaps it was the lack of his evident desire that allowed for insecurity and questioning to occur in both of your minds. His body was the answer to the questions yours kept asking and both eagerly needed each other after such a short time. There was no denying the fire in your veins or the breath you immediately decided was not worth taking if it meant you’d have him even a second longer. 

With a small sigh and a genuine smile, Michael disengaged from this kiss, booping your nose slightly as he walked back to the stove. Trust him to be the kind of man who wouldn’t get so lost in the moment that he forgot the delicious looking lunch on the stove. You whined quietly as you shifted your weight repeatedly, trying to relieve the pressure between your legs. 

He let out a small chuckle, very aware of what he was doing to you. “Sorry, love, but if I didn’t stop there, neither of us would have the energy we are going to need for tonight,” he promised with a dark look. Oh, you were certainly looking forward to whatever he had planned. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before getting me all hot and bothered,” you pouted, taking a gulp of your wine to soothe your nerves. 

“I promise it will be worth the wait if you can be a good girl and be patient,” he purred, sending tingles up your spine as the full force of his voice immediately caused your body to respond. This man had a weapon for a voice and he was fully aware of its power. 

Your whole body was flushed, your breathing short and desperate, as your hands tried to find purchase on the granite counter. How could he affect you so completely with a kiss and some fancy words. Time to add voice kink to your ever growing list of kinks you were discovering. 

Thankfully, Michael spent the next few minutes humming away as he finished up lunch, which ended up being a mushroom risotto, which looked absolutely incredible. He threw together a light summer salad to compliment the main course and dished out the food on two plates evenly. And with a quick refill on your wine, he sat next to you and began eating. 

The first bite resulted in a rather embarrassing moan to escape your mouth. Michael should  just give up his business career and go into cooking because holy fuck, this was incredible.

He grinned widely at your dramatic reaction, clearly pleased you enjoyed his ungodly creation. “I take it you like the risotto?” He teased warmly. 

“It’s incredible!” You exclaimed, eager to show your gratitude. “How did you get so amazing at cooking?”

“I spent some time learning what I could from the professionals I’ve employed over the years. They taught me everything I know,” Michael explained, that warm grin still spread on his features. 

“Remind me to thank them profusely. I’m very happy to reap the benefits of their teaching!”

Michael took his a bite of his lunch while he gave you a short nod, clear he would pass on the praise. You took the opportunity to stuff your face as graceful as you could manage, sudden ravenous. 

The silence that followed was comfortable, no longer the burning heat, even if a few sparks flew as the soft moans continued to escape your lips between bites. And if you weren’t mistaken, he was thoroughly enjoying your eager responses if the thick outline of his hard cock was any sign. Ok, maybe you were exaggerating just a bit just to watch how he liked it. How could you help but be obvious when those eyes fluttered close almost every time you moaned, or the way he had to adjust himself discreetly every couple minutes? 

As the two of you neared the end of your impromptu lunch, Michael was evidently becoming a little preoccupied with a thought running through his mind, the wheels spinning quickly to work through whatever it was. You figured if you gave him a moment, he would share what he was thinking, so you sipped at your wine quietly and waited. 

After a few minutes, he ran his hands through his hair, messing up those ginger curls so they were strewn every which way. You found it incredibly endearing and resisted the urge to play with his hair yourself. But he was on the verge of saying what he wanted to, so you entwined your fingers together to keep them from moving. 

“Since you were generous enough to grant me honesty earlier, I hope you would give me the same chance,” Michael began, his reluctance evident in his features. “There is something I feel that you should know about me, about who I am.”

You nodded, gesturing for him to continue while leaning back in your chair to give him your full attention. Whatever it was, it was clearly important to him. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself before beginning. “I’m not quite sure how to broach this topic, so excuse my stumbling, please. I’m not sure if you’ve quite noticed or not, but I tend to have some very specific preferences when it comes to sex. I feel that I need to explain some of those to you so you are aware of what you are getting into to.”

“If at any point you are uncomfortable, know that i do not expect you to conform to my desires, nor do I expect anything along these lines. But you deserve my honesty, the truth of who I am.” 

You covered one of his hands with you own, trying to make it clear you weren’t afraid of him or his propositions. “It’s ok, Michael. You can tell me,” you reassured. 

He played with your fingers for a moment, the slight movement causing electricity to course through you. Even the little things he did could turn you on effortlessly. “Tell me, have you ever heard of BDSM?” He asked softly, not quite meeting your eyes. 

“Like 50 Shades of Grey, right?” You answered, drawing from the only knowledge you had to work with. 

Those strong hands ran through his hair once more, evidently a bit frustrated with your answer. “Yes, and no, love. 50 Shades of Grey is a very warped version of what things actually look like, but it did introduce a lot of people to the basic ideas of the community. Most of us just don’t like the association with an abusive relationship,” he explained, contempt for the series clear in his tone. 

“Ok,” you nodded, eager to know more. “Then tell me what it means to you.”

“It’s a relationship that hinges on three things: Trust, communication, and self discovery. if a submissive doesn’t trust her dominant, then there can never be true submission. If a dominant can’t trust his submissive to communicate their needs and boundaries explicitly, a dominant will never be able to lead their sub to the self discovery intended from the relationship. It meets the needs of two people to lose and gain control, exploring each one's sexuality in the safe atmosphere of consent. It’s more complicated than that of course, but it all boils down to that in the end,” he taught, his voice entrancing you completely. 

“So what are you? Dom or Sub?” You asked. Perhaps you were supposed to be running away in fear, but all you felt was an eager curiosity. 

He smiled a little mischievously. “Dom, darling. But as I’ve said before, I do not require your submission if you aren’t comfortable with that.”

“And if I am interested?” 

Michael inhaled sharply, examining your face for fear or uncertainty. “If you were, then I would take great pleasure in starting that aspect of our relationship,” he purred, sending shivers up your spine. 

“And what would that look like? What would change?” You inquired. There might be a line there, but you really had no idea how to begin. 

He took a sip of wine before taking your hands in his own, entwining his fingers with your own. “It’s really up to you to what extent our relationship would reach. It could only come into play during set, specific times and places, or it can reach into most aspects of our time together. I don’t wish to be overbearing if you aren’t ready to submit to me in every aspect of your life. It could be as simple as staying inside our sex life and as complicated as me deciding what you wear and eat.”

“Could we keep it simple at first and then go from there?” You asked shyly. 

“Certainly,” He answered immediately, only warmth in his gaze. “Would you like some time to think things over before coming to a decision?”

You shook your head, adrenaline coursing through your veins. You were stunned at how eagerly you responded to this, and he seemed just as thrilled at your compliance. This was going to be the most kinky thing you’d ever done and all you felt was hunger. Hunger to know, to discover, to be pushed to new limits. And someone was willing to be the guide in the process. 

Michael released one of your hands to play with a rebellious strand of hair that had decided to sit between your eyes. “Here are my rules. These are not negotiable as a whole, but if you really have an issue, we will discuss it thoroughly. 

Rule number 1: when we are in our play time, you will only address me as Sir. I do not want to hear Michael, any pet names, or Mr.Fassbender. And I expect every sentence to contain Sir when you are speaking to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” you whispered immediately, entranced by the way his mouth moved with his demands. Overall, not a hard rule and you had no objections to the natural authority he exuded. 

He smiled warmly as those blue eyes darkened with desire. “Good girl. Moving on to Rule Number Two: When I tell you to do anything, I expect you to obey immediately. If you are uncomfortable with the direction, I will allow for a pause in the play as we discuss the issue thoroughly, but otherwise, I expect full compliance. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Perfect,” he continued, leaning forward until he pressed his lips against your pulse point which was racing underneath the slight pressure. You immediately inhaled sharply, need and heat coursing through your body. “Rule Number Three: I expect full communication in our play times. If you are pushed too far, if you are uncomfortable or in pain, if you are at your limits mentally, emotionally, or physically, you must tell me immediately. I have no desire to cause you undo pain or exhaustion because you didn’t communicate properly. I need to trust that you will tell me what you need and when you’ve had enough. You may do so through safe words, such as Yellow, when you are feeling close to your end, and Red, when you need me to stop immediately. Especially over the next few weeks, I will periodically ask you for your colour during play, in which you may respond with Green, Yellow, or Red respectively. Do you understand?”

You exhaled as every word sent tingles on your overly sensitive skin. “Yes, Sir,” you just managed. 

“Wonderful,” he purred. “I’ll leave things there. If need be, we will set up more rules as we continue, but I’m sure that's more than enough to overwhelm you for the time being. Keep in mind that any break of these rules will result in punishment, just as the following the rules will be rewarded. Now, I need you to be a good girl and tell me what you like and don’t like to give me a good idea of where to start.” 

He was looking at you intently, but you were having a hard time putting together your scattered thoughts. “I… I don’t know, Sir. I haven’t done much outside of normal sex.”

“Hmm... “ He hummed, his fingers tracing the soft lines of your face, pausing on your lips as you inhaled and exhaled hot air over them. “I suppose we will just have to go through a check list then and see what you think about each.”

God, your skin felt like it was completely on fire, imagining him doing all sorts of unspeakable things to you. This had just become so much more than sex and you were extremely eager to try everything with him. 

Michael looked into your eyes intently, allowing you to feel the heat of his desire for the moment. “Do you trust me, love?” He purred.

“Yes, Sir,” you whimpered. “Completely.”

You found yourself immediately swept into his arms as if you were as light as a feather. He immediately started walking the two of you to the forbidden upstairs, never once faltering at the weight of another human being in his arms, all the while you were trying so desperately to breathe through literally being swept off your feet. Hunger and desire burned through the both of you as he hurried to a room off the side with a deadlock on it, looking rather suspicious to anyone who might try to enter. 

He set you down gracefully to unlock the door, grabbing a set of keys from his pocket in one swift motion before opening the door and letting you in ahead of him. Somehow you found the courage to step inside the room to take in a whole new world of Michael Fassbender.

The inside of the room sat in complete contrast to the rest of the house, replacing stark white and creams with deep mahogany surfaces and no visible entrances or exits besides the door behind you. It would have appeared as a warm guest bedroom, complete with a king size bed in the middle of the room if it wasn’t for the occasional suggestive and sinister items around the room. 

There were chests and dressers dotted around the room that promised their own arrays of toys, an oddly shaped sofa complete with cuffs and restraints, and many odd pieces hanging from the ceiling that promised all levels of bondage. Upon more meticulous examining of the bed, you found it came with its own wide variety of ways to be tied up and bound. But the whips and chains remained hidden from your gaze. The most intense thing your eyes could see was the hanging cuffs from the ceiling, promising something you’d only heard of but always wanted to try. 

Michael hung back, giving you time to examine the room, your heels clacking against the dark wood flooring. The room was set at a very specific temperature to keep you from feeling too hot or cold, even as your body heated with desire. He clearly thought of everything in his specifications for this… sex dungeon seemed the only appropriate definition. 

“Will you hurt me?” you asked softly, looking to his warm features as he surveyed you in his secret room.

Michael stepped forward, his gaze heated with an unnatural intensity. “Only as much as you can take,” he answered. “I’m not inclined to sadism as many are, but I wish to take you to new heights of pleasure that often go hand in hand with pain.”

You nodded, understanding. It was like every time you had sex with Tom: the pain just made it more intense, more real. 

“So where do we start, Sir?” 

The answering grin sent your knees trembling, knowing the promises hidden behind it would never leave you the same.

“Undress for me, pet,” he purred, watching your movements with that same hardcore intensity that made you feel self conscious for the first time. He wanted to see all of you, without any barriers or protections.

Whimpering softly, you began unzipping your skirt, taking your time as you watched his deeply gratifying inhale as your silky panties came into view. The skirt fell off your body with little work, your legs now open to the comfortable air of the room around you and Michael’s eyes. 

Next, you began unbuttoning your blouse slowly, letting the anticipation build as each little ivory button slipped through the holes, parting the shirt to reveal inches of skin. Self consciousness gave way to a new found confidence as you enjoyed his reactions, from shifting uncomfortably, to loud exhales that filled the sound proofed room. 

When you were finally standing there in nothing but your underwear and heels did he move, invading your space, but never truly letting you feel his body against yours. The distance teased you, much like how he led you around his home, like a whisper of his presence just on the edge of your body. 

Michael circled your body, taking in every flaw, every dip and curve with a critical gaze, his fingertips just grazing the skin of your back, sending your whole body into shivers. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing as your nipples tightened and stood on point with just the air of his body moving. Seconds passed torturously as you tried not to move under his penetrating gaze. 

The first thing he allowed you to feel as a slip of silk covering your eyes and sending you into sudden darkness, his fingers just brushing the back of your head as he knotted the blindfolded skillfully. Your whole body tensed, sensitive to every sound or sensation to make up for your lack of vision. But Michael moved silently and as much as you tried, you could not pinpoint his location. 

The sudden sound of his voice whispering in your ear had you jumping out of your skin. “I’m going to lead you to the bed, pet. I want you to lay on your back and stretch your legs and arms to each corner.”

You immediately followed his lead, thankful the floors weren’t carpet so you didn’t trip over your own feet. Once you felt the edge of the bed hit your legs, you crawled upwards for a few feet before doing exactly as he said. The silk bedding felt delicious against your skin, soothing your need for sensation as you were almost enveloped in comfort.

Michael adjusted each limb a little wider before hooking one of those cuffs you saw earlier around each one. By the time he was finished, you felt extremely exposed to his gaze, stretched to borderline discomfort. But your body was still burning with want and need, determined to obey and reap the rewards. 

“You look so incredible like this, pet. All trussed up for me and flushed with desire. I’m almost tempted to leave you here forever so I don’t have to share you with the world,” he purred from somewhere in the room. “What is your color, pet?”

You bit back a tiny whimper as your body visibly responded to his words. “Green, SIr,” you managed. 

“Good girl,” was his only response as the room fell into complete silence once more. You  barely heard the clink of glass from somewhere, but it was just quiet enough you weren’t sure if you’d actually heard it.  

The next sensation that came had your breathing speed up and moans escaping your lips. A cold liquid poured over your chest, pooling in between your collarbones and on your sternum, followed quickly by the warm, sucking sensation of Michael’s delicious mouth on your body. You couldn’t resist the urge to jerk as another cold stream made its way onto your breast, goosebumps erupting in its trail. 

“Do not move,” he growled, just as his mouth suckled every bit of the liquid from your sensitive breast, sending a litany of moans and whimpers escaping from your lips. He shut you up by pressing his lips against yours and giving you a drink of the same crisp white wine from lunch. Now you would never be able to have white wine again without thinking about this moment.

Within seconds, he moved away and poured a new trail down your stomach, pooling in your navel and sending new goosebumps over every surface of your needy skin. Michael gave  a small chuckle before sucking up every last drop of the alcohol. The contrast of the cool wine and the warmth of his mouth had you so embarrassingly close to cumming and he hadn’t even touched you yet. 

Instead of finding a way to take your underwear off, he simply poured the wine over top of your sensitive mound, the fabric becoming drench and freezing against your heated center. It look all of your control to not jerk as the cold hit your hungry clit like a burning ice. He waited a moment before letting his mouth descend, sucking every drop of wine from the fabric and stimulating your center at the same time. 

Coherent thought completely left you as you lost all your dignity in turn for desperate whines and whimpers you were sure to hear about from those same lips that were sucking your sensitive clit. And if this was just the beginning of what he could offer you, then you were done for. This might just be the most incredible five months of your life. 

Out of nowhere, your body exploded in orgasm, taking you completely by surprise as your body fought against the restraints in ecstasy. You were so high strung from the moment he put the blindfold on that your body fell limp under his attentions. 

The soft chuckle that sent hot burst of air against your throbbing center had you moaning once more, somehow still eager for more. “You look so beautiful when you cum, pet. Your whole body is bows as you reach your height until you completely collapse from the pressure built. I love watching how responsive you are to me.”

Someone has clearly picked up on your voice kink, taking in the flush creeping up your chest and the drops of arousal escaping your needy body, just from the words he chose to speak. But you couldn’t find it within yourself to care at that moment as he moved your soaking underwear out of the way to give himself complete access to your needy clit. 

This time, he also used his fingers, stretching your desperate pussy with two digits as he drew figure eights along the most sensitive parts of your body, And as he led you, your body followed willingly and hungrily. You doubted there was anything that would stop you from cuming if he wished you to. 

And just as he described, your body bowed in desperate need, your whimpers increasing in pitch and desire, until you collapsed in a whirlwind of perfection. He was too perfect at that, too good at his actions for you to hold it off. You were scared of the day where he might demand you to hold back your orgasm, sure in that moment that you had no control when he did that to your body. 

In your daze, you barely noticed your underwear being cut from your body and the cuffs around your legs coming undone. You were flipped onto your stomach effortlessly, your arms still stretched out in front of you. The cuffs on the top of the bed managed to move with you so you didn’t end up with your arms crossed uncomfortably. 

Michael picked up your hips until your ass stuck in the air, held up by your knees and his supporting hands, which were currently tracing the lines of your spine gently, sending new shivers through your body. You tensed in preparation, ready for whatever he decided to do to your next. 

“You are doing so well, pet. I need you to tell me what you want next. Tell your Sir what you need,” he purred.

Somehow, you found the ability to speak after two incredible orgasms, but most of it came out as complete nonsense. “Oh, please, Sir… I need… I need you…. God, please, Sir…”

A sharp slap on your rear shook you out of your bumbling speech, shocking you just enough to think straight. “Tell. Me. What. You. Want,” Michael growled, turning you on in ways you’d never experienced before. 

“I want you to fuck me, Sir!” You whimpered desperately, rolling your butt against his strong hips. How you managed to still be needy after cumming twice was astonishing, but it still happened. 

You felt a shifting behind you, and heard the sound of a wrapper opening, before feeling the heat of his member against your entrance. “Good girl,” was all he said before he plunged into you in one swift movement. 

Loud moans immediately pushed their way from your lungs as your body was shaped around his penetrating cock. But he gave you no time to adjust as he immediately began a punishing pace that had your body making some very embarrassing squelching noises. He was certainly taking no prisoners as your face felt raw against the silk bedspread while his hands held you in place to spear into you over and over. 

The heat between you two was like walking straight into  a wildfire, all the while remaining impossibly intact. Desire burned you from the inside out. But here, in this moment, all you wanted was more. More of him and the delicious road you were now on, filled with dark promises that would all lead to moments like this where he took you with the dominance you craved. To be so wanted and craved that you tested his thinly held control, now that was euphoric. 

Within moments, you were clawing at the sheets, trying to find purchase against the rising tide of your orgasm as his body forced you to new heights of feeling and need. You were just a few thrusts away as he wrapped your hair around his fist and brought you up against his hard chest, bending your back uncomfortably, but you were too lost to notice.

“Cum for me, pet. Now!” Michael roared as he slammed into you a few more times, falling over the edge right along side of you, the room filled with a cacophony of moans and growls as the both of you fell into complete bliss.

  
  


When you finally felt like you were coming back down to earth, you found Michael gathering your limp body into his strong arms, picking you up once more. You didn’t have time to take in the journey as he dropped you gently in warm, soothing water. A blissful groan immediately escaped your lips as the heat sank deep into your bones and relaxed you tired muscles.

Opening your eyes, you were greeted with the incredible sight of a granite bath that was easily the size of a large hot tub. Of course he couldn’t just have a normal tub like everyone else. No, he needed a small pool.

Michael joined you in the water, grabbing various different bottles and creams from a ledge on the side walls before getting to work on cleaning the sticky residue of the wine from your sensitive skin. His sensitive care was thorough and sensual, but it was clear this was part of the deal. He’d take you to impossible heights and then help you recover gently. 

“How are you feeling, love?” He asked, his growl softening to a husky tone. 

You stretched your limbs experimentally, only noting a twinge of an ache. “I feel good, Sir.”

He stopped his movements that had been massaging soap into your tense shoulders, meeting your gaze softly. “You don’t have to call me Sir. You have my permission to call mme Michael again, love.”

“I really don’t mind,” you offered softly. “Sir almost fits you as good as Michael does.”

There was no denying the small smile that came over his features at your admittance, but he still shook his head. “As much as hearing that title from your lips turns me on, I want to keep this simple for now. As long as we are outside of that room, I am happy being Michael to you for the time being,” he explained softly, his hands continuing their sensuous massage of your body, leaving no area untouched. 

Despite your responsive body eagerly wishing for more as he cleaned your most intimate places, Michael would not be distracted from his goal: recovery. And once you were fully cleaned and massaged all over, he had you stand and dried every last drop from your body with the most ridiculously fluffy towel you’d ever had the opportunity to experience.

His hands outlined the mark he made from the rough slap to your rear, both with pride and regret on his face. “This may leave a slight bruise, love. I will endeavour to not mark you like this when you don’t have at least a day to heal before you spend time with Tom.”

“Oh, I really don’t mind,” you blushed, remembering the way your pussy immediately responded to the heat of his blow to your rear end. You could put up with some bruises for more of that any day.

Michael chuckled warmly before answering, “As happy as I am that you enjoy it, I don’t want Tom marching up to my door and clocking me in the jaw because he believes I’ve been abusing you”.

“Good point,” you said, your blush deepening at what explanation you might have to give if Michael got too carried away one day. You could just see Tom’s face, full of concern and bewilderment as you try to explain that you wanted to be beaten. 

The rest of the night was much more relaxed. You took up residence in Michael’s bed as he went down a checklist of basic kinks to get a more exact idea of what you wanted. Some he already new and just mentioned with a verbal check and a wink. Some of the stuff sounded a little dark, but you weren’t really sure where your limits were.

Being used as a human toilet was an absolute no, and you were sincerely disturbed by age play, but you didn’t want to come across too judgemental of those who were into it. Fisting sounded scary, but it was more of a soft limit, along with non consensual play and caning. But there was something about being a prey, like an animal running from a predator, that put a promising heat in your belly. You expressed the odd reaction to Michael who immediately grinned and wrote down a note to the side of his piece of paper. 

After the long and extremely detailed conversation, you were both hungry once more, resulting in a wonderful dinner made by the hands of your chef lover. He took care of you completely until you felt a new found trust in him grow deep within you chest. Whatever surprises might come, he was worth the fear of discovery. Never again would you find it in yourself to doubt that.  


End file.
